<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las notas de mi corazón by TwiliNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768127">Las notas de mi corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko'>TwiliNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga Notas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dororo (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Music, Romance, Slice of Life, Some LONG Chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dororo es una jovencita que ha quedado huérfana a sus cortos trece años de edad. Sin más apoyo que el de su querida prima Mio, decide mudarse a Tokio con ella.<br/>Tras este gran cambio, el mundo gris y plano de Dororo comienza a llenarse de color de nuevo al conocer a Hyakkimaru, un callado pero amable joven cuya mayor pasión en la vida es la música.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dororo &amp; Hyakkimaru &amp; Tahomaru (Dororo), Dororo &amp; Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo &amp; Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru &amp; Mio (Dororo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga Notas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cambio radical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola. Te agradezco mucho por tu interés en leer esta historia, la cual es el primer fanfic de universo alterno ubicado en la época actual que escribí para el fandom de Dororo. Hay algunas advertencias importantes que considerar antes de que comiences con tu lectura, así que te invito a que las revises para que puedas disfrutar mejor de este fanfic.<br/>* Esta historia conforma la duología de mi AU de Dororo "Saga Notas", siendo esta la primera parte. Esta primera parte ya está terminada y la segunda ya ha comenzado a publicarse, así que si te animas a leerla no debes temer que esta historia vaya a quedar inconclusa, tengo por norma nunca publicar nada cuya historia no esté bien estructurada o con un final planeado, siempre termino mis obras.<br/>* Como el título lo deja entrever, la música juega un papel muy importante en este fanfic, por eso te recomiendo ampliamente que escuches las canciones colocadas en algunos capítulos para un mejor ambiente de lectura.<br/>* Este fanfic trata de contar una historia lo más madura y realista posible, yo no me tiento al corazón ni le saco la vuelta a mostrar las altas y bajas de la vida, por lo cual si gustas de historias color de rosa donde todo es sencillo, lo siento pero esta historia no será para ti.<br/>* Los líos amorosos son uno de los principales temas de este fanfic, por lo cual no tiene una pareja principal. Aún así, debes saber que mi OTP es la pareja más popular del fandom, seguro que con esto ya podrás saber a que pareja se inclinará más este fanfic.<br/>* Busco plasmar los personajes más realistas y humanos posibles, es por eso que muy a menudo estoy segura podrán llegar a exasperarte debido a todos los errores que van a cometer a lo largo de la trama, por lo cual te recomiendo armarte de paciencia.<br/>* Advertencias en general: Ligero OOC. Contiene escenas y temas sensibles tales como uso de violencia física y/o verbal. Muerte de personaje. Insinuaciones de escenas sexuales.<br/>Si a pesar de lo antes dicho aún así quieres seguir leyendo esto, no puedo más que agradecerte tu interés por leer este AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veía las fotos de mis padres detrás de las urnas que contenían sus cenizas. Era todo tan difícil de asimilar, todo había pasado tan rápido que yo me sentía bloqueada, era como ver todo a mi alrededor en blanco. Miraba, pero no observaba, oía, pero no escuchaba, estaba perdida en el limbo.</p><p>Los recuerdos de los últimos días se agolpaban en mi mente, destrozando de nuevo mi corazón. Mis padres contaban con un pequeño, pero próspero negocio de venta de antigüedades. Por esta razón era muy común que salieran de viaje de vez en cuando a diferentes poblados para conseguir más artículos para vender.</p><p>Al ser más pequeña siempre iba de viaje con ellos, pero al ir creciendo fui perdiendo el gusto por estos viajes así que por insistencia mía dejaron de pedirme que los acompañara. Sumado a esto, conforme avanzaba de grados en la primaria me era más complicado dejar de lado mis estudios para poder ir con ellos.</p><p>Días después de cumplir trece años, y cuando estábamos preparando todo para mi ingreso a la secundaria ocurrió ese terrible accidente que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.</p><p>Mis padres salieron de viaje como siempre una noche, por desgracia, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que ya no iban a regresar al día siguiente. Tocaron la puerta temprano en la mañana, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a dos oficiales de policía parados en la entrada de mi casa en lugar de ver a mis amados padres.</p><p>Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de inmediato cuando me dieron la horrible noticia: mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico antes de poder llegar a su destino. A partir de ese momento todo pasó ante mis ojos como un sueño, asentía, respondía y hacía todo mecánicamente, era como si fuera una intrusa dentro de mi propio cuerpo, me había perdido en el terrible dolor que atacaba a mi corazón.</p><p>Unos tíos maternos lejanos se encargaron de organizar todos los trámites del seguro que mis padres tanto se habían esmerado en pagar por tantos años. El seguro se encargó de cubrir todos los gastos funerarios y ese terrible momento de despedirme para siempre de mis amados padres llegó.</p><p>Aun alejada de la realidad, y perdida observando los sonrientes rostros de mis padres en sus retratos, oía a lo lejos las conversaciones de todas las personas que estaban en el funeral.</p><p>— Es tan solo una pequeña ¿Quién se hará cargo de ella?</p><p>— Yo no puedo, suficiente tengo ya con cuidar y mantener a mis dos niños.</p><p>— Me siento mal por ella, pero yo tampoco puedo.</p><p>Ese tipo de comentarios vinieron uno tras otro. No podía ser de otra forma, no podía esperar menos de todos esos familiares hipócritas que solo estaban ahí por mero compromiso.</p><p>No me importó escuchar sus comentarios crueles e inapropiados, sabía bien que ellos me detestaban al ser algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.</p><p>Mi madre la cual provenía de una familia rica, rechazó a su prometido, un hombre de una familia respetuosa y acomodada para irse con mi padre, el cual no era nada más que un pobre y miserable comerciante (como tantas veces mis abuelos maternos se dirigieron a él). Dado esto, mi familia materna cortó toda relación con mi madre, pero eso nunca le importó, ella rechazó todo su dinero y comodidades para poder estar con mi padre, el cual siempre fue el amor de su vida. Yo misma fui testigo del inmenso amor que se proclamaban y demostraban siempre el uno al otro, un profundo amor que yo no podía evitar desear encontrar algún día.</p><p>Por eso sabía que todas las personas que me rodeaban no eran más que seres hipócritas e interesados, prefería mil veces estar sola a irme con cualquiera de esos ricos petulantes. Contestaba a todos con cortesía, pero la verdad era que, si hubiera podido, les hubiera gritado que se largaran ya que de nada servían sus lágrimas de culpa y arrepentimiento si mis padres ya estaban muertos.</p><p>Estaba concentrada en todos esos malos sentimientos cuando escuché una dulce voz a mis espaldas:</p><p>— Dororo-chan...</p><p>Me volteé y por fin me encontré con una persona a la cual podía decir sinceramente que quería y apreciaba. Mi querida prima Mio estaba frente a mí, me veía con unos ojos tristes y preocupados.</p><p>— ¡Mio nee!</p><p>Grité y me lancé a ella atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, dejando por fin salir las lágrimas que tanto estuve conteniendo durante el funeral. Sentí a Mio sujetarme con fuerza y llorar también en voz baja. Mio era hija del hermano de mi padre, los únicos familiares que tenía que en verdad apreciaba y sabía que siempre habían apoyado a mis padres sinceramente sin importar las circunstancias complicadas por las que pasó su matrimonio.</p><p>A pesar de que Mio era mayor a mí por cuatro años siempre me llevé muy bien con ella pues habíamos convivido juntas prácticamente desde que yo era una bebé. Ella era mi prima, pero podía asegurar que la quería como si fuera mi propia hermana.</p><p>Segundos después los padres de Mio llegaron y también me brindaron cobijo en sus brazos para seguir llorando, por fin pude dejar salir todos esos malos sentimientos que me oprimían el pecho desde que los policías tocaron a mi puerta. El dolor no se iría, lo sabía, pero se volvió una carga mucho menos pesada para mí.</p><p>Dos días después del funeral, me sentí más que feliz de mudarme a la casa de mis tíos, es decir, de los padres de Mio. Al estar ya en su casa comenzamos a charlar acerca de mi futuro. Mis padres habían designado a mis tíos como tutores legales en caso de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, fue por eso que para mí fortuna no tendría ningún problema en vivir con ellos de ahora en adelante. Estábamos discutiendo acerca de donde debía estudiar la secundaria, cuando Mio vino con una idea que me entusiasmó al instante:</p><p>— ¡Ya lo sé! —Opinó con una de sus radiantes sonrisas—¿Qué les parece si Dororo-chan viene a Tokio a estudiar conmigo?</p><p>Mi corazón bailó de emoción en mi pecho al escuchar su propuesta. Nosotros vivíamos en el pequeño poblado de Iwate, pero yo sabía muy bien que desde primer año de preparatoria Mio había optado por mudarse a Tokio y estudiar ahí. Si Mio se encontraba de nuevo en Iwate era porque justo acababa de terminar de cursar el primer año de preparatoria y ahora estaba de vacaciones, en espera de comenzar el segundo curso en unas semanas más.</p><p>— Pero Mio...—Respondió mi tía no muy convencida—¿no crees que Dororo es muy joven para irse a estudiar a Tokio?</p><p>— ¡N-no importa! ¡Yo quiero irme con Mio nee!</p><p>Confesé casi gritando, levantándome entusiasmada de la mesa.</p><p>— ¿Estás segura de eso? —Preguntó esta vez mi tío con preocupación—. Sé que contarás con la ayuda de Mio, pero Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, sobre todo para nosotros que estamos acostumbrados a vivir en esta prefectura pequeña.</p><p>— Si, no importa. —Afirmé con seguridad—. La verdad es que... Me lastima seguir en este lugar. —Les confesé bajando la vista, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón al recordar a mis amados padres—. Sé que tal vez suene como huir de mis problemas, pero quiero hacerlo.</p><p>— Creo que a Dororo-chan le vendrá muy bien un cambio de aires, estoy segura que le ayudará mucho para sobrellevar esta situación tan complicada por la que está atravesando.</p><p>Opinó mi dulce prima, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. La miré emocionada, agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo para intentar convencer a mis tíos. La conversación acerca de los pros y los contras de estudiar la secundaria en Tokio se extendió por varios minutos más, hasta que por fin logramos convencerlos.</p><p>Esa noche me fui a dormir con una mezcla de emociones en mi pecho. El dolor por la ausencia de mis padres no se iría tan fácilmente, sin embargo, la idea de mudarme a estudiar a Tokio me llenaba de emoción al pensar en ese cambio tan radical, me ayudaba a distraerme y a hacer un poco más llevadero ese tan terrible dolor que aquejaba a mi corazón.</p><p>El día de irnos finalmente llegó. Cargando todas mis maletas de la mudanza en el pequeño pero funcional viejo automóvil de mi tío partimos rumbo a Tokio. Miré por el espejo retrovisor como la entrada a Iwate quedaba cada vez más atrás y atrás, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran un poco al caer en cuenta de la realidad, estaba abandonando el hogar en el que había vivido durante trece años. Mi antigua casa, y esos tanto dulces como dolorosos recuerdos de papá y mamá también se quedaban ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo.</p><p>Mi tío no mentía, lo supe de inmediato el primer día que salimos del departamento de Mio y comenzamos a pasear, Tokio en verdad era un monstruo de ciudad. Debo admitir que para una pueblerina como yo fue un golpe duro acostumbrarme a lo grande que era, a todas las tiendas y al ritmo de vida tan rápido que fluía en esa gran metrópoli, y aunque en un principio sentí miedo, sin duda alguna ganaba la emoción de pensar cómo sería mi vida a partir de ese momento.</p><p>Lo mejor de todo era que no me encontraba sola, Mio siempre estaba ahí para tranquilizarme y apoyarme. Conforme los días pasaban me iba explicando más del funcionamiento del metro, las diferentes tiendas, el transporte público, así como las diferentes rutas que debía seguir para llegar a diversos lugares. Mi bondadosa prima incluso bromeaba con que ella todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a lo sorprendente que era Tokio.</p><p>Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegó el momento de ingresar a la secundaria, tuve la gran fortuna de ser admitida en una que no se encontraba muy lejos de la preparatoria en donde Mio empezaría a cursar su segundo grado.</p><p>Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme a este nuevo ritmo de vida y a la idea de ser ya una estudiante de secundaria, aun así, esto no borraba del todo el vacío que la muerte de mis padres había dejado en mi corazón. Intentaba ser fuerte y mostrarme animada para no preocupar a Mio y a mis tíos, pero a veces era muy difícil hacerlo. En ocasiones era agotador fingir felicidad cuando en realidad solo deseaba encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar hasta que mis ojos se secaran.</p><p>Después de lo ocurrido, veía a mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos solo con matices opacos, todo a mi alrededor era invadido por colores tristes y grises. Yo pensaba que sería así para siempre, pero estaba equivocada. Repentinamente todo en mi vida comenzó a recuperar su brillo y color de nuevo, eso sucedió cuando lo conocí a él. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El amigo de mi prima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por el kudo que han dejado en la historia. Espero que para las personas que se animen a leer este AU la historia sea de su agrado n.n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quince días después de comenzar a cursar la secundaria, lo conocí a él. Como el mismo, las circunstancias en las que lo conocí fueron muy extrañas y singulares. Recuerdo muy bien que ese día salí corriendo de la escuela en cuanto escuché sonar el timbre que indicaba el fin de la última clase. Deseaba llegar lo antes posible para seguir practicando mis habilidades culinarias y así poder sorprender a Mio con una deliciosa comida.</p><p>A pesar de que mis tíos le enviaban dinero a Mio cada mes para ayudarla con los gastos de vivir por medio de renta, mi bondadosa prima no había dudado en conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos.</p><p>Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa, empleo que le vino como anillo al dedo pues Mio amaba todo lo relacionado al mundo de la moda, su sueño desde niña siempre fue convertirse en una diseñadora de modas, esta era incluso una de las razones por las cuales había decidido mudarse a Tokio. Esperaba poder estudiar el diseño de modas en una universidad de esta ciudad para ver cumplido su sueño algún día.</p><p>Yo la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, siempre me encargaba sin rechistar de las labores domésticas pues me imaginaba lo cansado que debía ser para ella el estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Con ese deseo en mente de seguir siendo de utilidad para ella me apresuré a llegar al complejo de departamentos en el cual vivíamos, pero no me esperaba para nada lo que vería al llegar ahí.</p><p>A unos cuantos metros de las escaleras que se debían subir para llegar a nuestro departamento, se apreciaba el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de un joven muchacho. Al verlo a lo lejos aminoré mis pasos observándolo con atención. Estaba acostado en el suelo, muy pegado a la pared cerca de un calentón que se encargaba de brindarle agua caliente a los departamentos de la planta baja.</p><p>— "No se mueve. —Pensé consternada aún mirándolo— ¿Acaso estará dormido? ¿Estará ebrio o estará herido o tal vez...?" ¡¡¡Wuaaaaa, es un cadáver!!!</p><p>Me fue imposible no gritar esto al ver como el cuerpo del muchacho seguía sin moverse. "Que ciudad tan rara es Tokio", recuerdo que pensé en ese momento ¿cómo podían haber dejado el cadáver de ese muchacho en ese complejo de departamentos? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pasar cerca de él, lo hice muy despacio, casi de puntillas.</p><p>— "Mejor será no hacer nada de ruido. —Seguí reflexionando, casi llegando a las escaleras—. Quiero pasar desapercibida para que no piensen que estuve en la escena del crimen, no quiero que luego me consideren una sospechosa".</p><p>Para mi sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón escuché al "cadáver" hablar detrás de mí:</p><p>— Que lástima... Creo que no podré sacarlo de ahí.</p><p>Abrí mis ojos de par en par y los nervios se apoderaron de mí al darme cuenta que el cadáver en realidad no era un cadáver. Me volví sobre mi espalda y pude ver como el joven muchacho se levantaba lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. El chico se volvió y nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez.</p><p>Contuve el aliento al ver su increíble aspecto, era un muchacho muy atractivo. Tenía un corto pero hermoso cabello brillante de un negro profundo, un hermoso negro azabache. El largo fleco de su peinado tapaba gran parte de su ojo derecho, pero el ojo que era visible demostraba una hermosa pupila de un café claro hipnotizante, era como ver caramelo fundiéndose. No se comparaba en nada a los niños que había en mi clase, nunca antes había visto a una persona con un aspecto tan increíble como el de ese hermoso muchacho frente a mí.</p><p>Esto me impactó tanto que me dejó sin habla, solo pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojar y el salvaje golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho ¿qué era todo esto? Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así.</p><p>Mis nervios aumentaron al ver como el chico examinaba mi rostro y mi ropa con atención, así estuvo unos segundos cuando abrió mucho los ojos y me dijo con una voz tranquila y profunda que sonaba casi como un susurro, pero maldita sea, hasta su voz era hermosa:</p><p>— Tú eres Dororo ¿verdad?</p><p>Los nervios se convirtieron en miedo al escuchar su pregunta ¿por qué demonios sabía mi nombre? En ese preciso momento, los consejos que Mio me dio apenas llegar a Tokio resonaron en mi cabeza:</p><p>— "Dororo-chan, por desgracia el complejo de departamentos en el cual vivimos no se encuentra en una zona muy segura que digamos. Es por eso que lo mejor será que nunca hables con desconocidos ¿de acuerdo? Dicen que por aquí a veces hay hombres que son unos acosadores, por eso siempre debemos mantenernos alertas".</p><p>Al parecer me había encontrado con mi primer acosador indeseable. Retrocedí unos pasos, intenté gritar, pero a causa del miedo que sentía mi voz salió mucho más baja de lo que deseaba:</p><p>— ¡A-auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Aquí hay un acosador!</p><p>— ¿Acosador? —Preguntó el muchacho, ladeando su cabeza con confusión— Te equivocas, yo no soy un acosador.</p><p>— ¡Dile eso a otra víctima inocente! Si no eres un acosador... ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Eh? ¿Pervertido?</p><p>— Soy amigo de tu prima Mio. Ella me contó sobre ti.</p><p>Sentí que un balde de agua helada caía sobre mí. Bajé la vista, dándome cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no haberme fijado primero en lo que traía puesto. Utilizaba el uniforme de preparatoria a la cual asistía mi prima, ambos iban a la misma escuela. Ya no fui capaz de decir nada más ante la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, solo pude continuar con la vista baja y sentir como mi rostro entero enrojecía. Esperaba que el joven me reclamara o se burlara de mí, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, escuché como hablaba de nuevo con una voz tranquila e inocente:</p><p>— Lo siento, supongo que debí haberte explicado esto primero. Lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es Hyakkimaru, soy Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu.</p><p>No quería encararlo pues aún me sentía muy avergonzada, sin embargo, hubiera sido muy grosero de mi parte no corresponder a su presentación, por este motivo me vi obligada a levantar la vista, y al hacerlo me encontré con que me mostraba una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que me tendía una mano. Ahora la vergüenza era por ver su hermosa sonrisa, pero tratando de ignorar esto nos dimos un apretón de manos y también me presenté:</p><p>— No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco tuve que haberme puesto así de paranoica. —Respondí entre risas—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Dororo, Dororo Akiyama.</p><p>Su mano era muy cálida, pero las puntas de sus dedos se sentían algo rasposas ¿por qué era así? No me fue posible seguir pensando esto pues nuestro apretón de manos solo duró unos segundos. Hyakkimaru soltó mi mano y tras mostrarme una dulce sonrisa, ante mis confundidos ojos se sentó en el piso, y se quedó mirando apaciblemente hacia el cielo en silencio. Era un extraño comportamiento sin duda, pero si estaba ahí, seguramente había ido a ver a Mio ¿o no?</p><p>— Y... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Hyakkimaru? ¿Vienes a ver a Mio? —Como respuesta solo obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte—Lo siento, Mio se encuentra trabajando.</p><p>— Lo sé. —Habló de nuevo Hyakkimaru, sin dejar de ver al cielo.</p><p>— Ella regresará en unas tres horas más.</p><p>— Lo sé. Esperaré aquí hasta entonces.</p><p>— ¿Aquí? —Pregunté con extrañeza—¿No sería mejor si regresas después de que pasen las tres horas?</p><p>— No me molesta esperar aquí. —Continuó con un extraño tono de voz—. Prefiero esperar aquí a esperar en casa. No me gusta estar en casa cuando está "él".</p><p>¿Él? ¿A quién se refería? Aunque me moría de ganas por saberlo no le pregunté, después de todo lo acababa de conocer, no me correspondía meterme en asuntos ajenos. Lo miré en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, Hyakkimaru siguió sentado apaciblemente en el suelo cerca de las escaleras sin mover ni un musculo ¿entonces lo decía en serio? Era muy raro, una parte de mí no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Mio tenía un amigo tan raro como él, pero, aun así, me sentí triste al pensar en volver al departamento y dejarlo ahí solo.</p><p>— Hyakkimaru...—Lo llamé con cierta inseguridad. Al escucharme el mencionado volteó a verme con un semblante tranquilo e indiferente—. Oye, no tienes por qué esperar a Mio acá afuera, ¿no prefieres esperarla conmigo en nuestro departamento?</p><p>— ¿En su departamento? —Me preguntó, enarcando sus cejas con curiosidad.</p><p>— Si, es mucho mejor que quedarte aburrido acá afuera. —Respondí con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Estás segura de meter a un desconocido a tu departamento? —Inquirió con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa—¿Qué tal si en verdad soy un acosador pervertido?</p><p>— No lo creo, eres demasiado extraño como para serlo. —Me burlé con una sonrisa engreída—. No hay problema ya que eres amigo de Mio, además, si intentas pasarte de listo conmigo puedes estar seguro de que te golpearé hasta dejarte irreconocible.</p><p>Hyakkimaru río un poco en voz baja al escuchar mi broma, después sentí a mi corazón bailar de alegría en mi pecho al ver cómo me miraba dulcemente al responderme:</p><p>— Eres graciosa... Está bien, si no es mucha molestia, esperaré a Mio contigo.</p><p>— ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos!</p><p>Vi a Hyakkimaru levantarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos para recoger unas cosas que se encontraban a su lado. En verdad me había sentido tan sorprendida por su aspecto que no había reparado en que sus pertenencias estaban cerca de él. Su mochila estaba tirada distraídamente en el suelo, por otro lado, recargada en la pared estaba una guitarra en su funda. Hyakkimaru levantó la mochila sin interés del suelo para cargarla con una mano, cuando tomó la guitarra me sorprendió ver el cuidado con lo que lo hizo. Tomó la funda con suma delicadeza para posteriormente colgarla sobre su hombro. Así era él, prefería cargar esa pesada guitarra en su hombro en lugar de cargar la mochila, caminó casi arrastrando esta última por el suelo al acercarse a mí.</p><p>— "Mio nee... ¿Por qué tienes un amigo tan raro?" —Volví a pensar mientras subíamos por las escaleras. Recordando algo de repente, me dirigí a él para hacerle una pregunta—: Es cierto ¿Por qué estabas tirado en el suelo cuando llegué?</p><p>— Había un pequeño gato negro debajo del calentón. Cuando llegué vi cómo se escondió ahí, pero tenía una pata herida. Quería intentar sacarlo para que mi mamá lo revisara ya que ella es veterinaria. Por desgracia no lo logré, el pequeño está demasiado asustado.</p><p>— Ya veo, intentabas rescatar a ese gato.</p><p>Volteé a verlo con disimulo, Hyakkimaru caminaba con la vista baja mostrando una mirada triste y derrotada. Me enternecí al verlo, en verdad se mostraba preocupado por ese pequeño felino.</p><p>Si, Hyakkimaru era un muchacho muy raro. Era callado y siempre parecía estar soñando despierto, sin embargo, podía estar segura que era una persona con una corazón bondadoso y dulce, su preocupación por el pequeño gato me lo demostraba. Conforme más nos acercábamos al departamento no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza que sin importar las extrañas circunstancias en las que nos habíamos conocido, sin importar que yo solo fuera la prima de su amiga Mio, yo deseaba conocerlo más, quería saber mucho más de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un extraño pero hábil guitarrista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, lo cual agradezco mucho que lo hagan. Como lo habrán notado por el título, en esta historia es muy importante la música, es por esto que a partir de este capítulo si la situación lo amerita, estaré indicándoles vídeos de YouTube para que puedan escuchar ciertas canciones y de esa manera tengan una mejor imagen mental de ciertas escenas narradas, incluso habrá ocasiones en que las letras de las canciones estarán fuertemente influenciadas por lo que esté sucediendo en los capítulos.<br/>Obviamente son canciones originales escritas por otras personas o bandas, pero para efecto de la historia, imaginaremos que fueron escritas por los personajes. <br/>Podrán encontrar estas anotaciones indicando el video correspondiente en las notas de inicio en cada capítulo con un número, y posteriormente en el texto del capítulo podrán ver ese mismo número para indicar el momento exacto en donde deben escuchar la canción.<br/>Obviamente no es obligatorio que lo hagan si no quieren, pero lo recomiendo ampliamente para una mejor experiencia de lectura. Justo en este capítulo tendremos nuestra primera canción, espero les guste n.n</p><p>[1] Yiruma - River Flows in You - Fingestyle Guitar Cover</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invité a Hyakkimaru a entrar en el departamento y lo pasé a la sala para que se sentara. A pesar de que le ofrecí algo para tomar y desistió no me importó, me dirigí a la cocina y le serví un poco de té negro con galletas de avena. Ugh, en serio odiaba esas galletas insípidas, prefería mil veces más una deliciosa galleta de chocolate cubierta con aun más chispas de chocolate. Por desgracia las galletas de avena predominaban en la casa pues Mio se esmeraba mucho en cuidar su peso.</p><p>Hyakkimaru miró la charola con las galletas y el té negro que coloqué delante de él, se volvió a verme con confusión.</p><p>— Sé que dijiste que no querías, pero es de mala educación no atender adecuadamente a los invitados. —Me expliqué, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Al menos, eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron.</p><p>— Gracias. —Me regresó la sonrisa y tomó un poco de té.</p><p>— Entonces... ¿eres compañero de clase de Mio? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en un pequeño sofá delante de él.</p><p>— No. Somos del mismo grado, pero estamos en diferente clase.</p><p>— "Entonces también tiene diecisiete años". —Reflexioné—. Ya veo, bueno, también es común hacer amistades con estudiantes de otras clases.</p><p>— Mio y yo nos conocimos en el club de música de la escuela.</p><p>— ¿En el club de música?</p><p>Hyakkimaru asintió. Qué extraño, mi prima nunca me había contado que ella estuviera en el club de música de la preparatoria. Hace un año cuando ingresó me hablaba a menudo a mi móvil para contarme muy entusiasmada de todo lo que le había pasado desde lo de su mudanza a Tokio, pero no recordaba que hubiera mencionado nunca nada de que formara parte del club de música. </p><p>Aún con esto en mente caí en cuenta de otra cosa, tampoco nunca me había contado nada acerca de Hyakkimaru. Si llevaban siendo amigos por ya un buen tiempo ¿por qué no me había contado acerca de él? Escuchar la dulce voz de Hyakkimaru me volvió de golpe a la realidad:</p><p>— Mio tiene una hermosa voz, por eso le insistí para que se uniera al club de música.</p><p>Ver el semblante de Hyakkimaru al decir eso me dejó sin habla por un momento. Su mirada indiferente cambió a una enternecida, por donde lo vieras era una mirada cálida y soñadora. Esto me hizo sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho ¿por qué lo sentía?</p><p>— Y-ya veo. —Me obligué a responder y hacer esas extrañas sensaciones a un lado—. Sé a lo que te refieres. Cuando éramos más pequeñas y hacíamos pijamadas siempre jugábamos al karaoke, desde entonces Mio demostró ser una muy buena cantante.</p><p>— Lo sabía, Mio fue bendecida con esa hermosa voz. Es un talento innato, eso es bueno.</p><p>Ahora abría sus ojos de par en par y cambiaba a un semblante entusiasmado, como si fuera un científico que hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo. No sabía si lo percibía bien, pero me pareció que su mirada era algo obsesiva ¿lo había visto bien o era mi imaginación? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y continuar con la plática.</p><p>— Por lo que veo tú tocas la guitarra ¿verdad? —Proseguí, mirando el mencionado instrumento en su funda que reposaba a su lado en el sillón.</p><p>— Si. Toco la guitarra desde que tengo ocho años.</p><p>— ¡Wow, eso es mucho tiempo ya!</p><p>El tiempo pasó mientras seguíamos conversando. Era muy extraño, a su lado mi tristeza y dolor parecían desaparecer, o al menos, lo olvidaba momentáneamente. La verdad era que no le había dicho nada a Mio para no preocuparla, pero me estaba costando algo de trabajo encajar en la escuela y hacer nuevas amistades. Apenas estaba consiguiendo abrirme y hablar un poco más en confianza con algunos compañeros, pero era sorprendente lo fácil que me estaba resultando hablar con Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Bueno, hablar era un decir, contestaba con palabras cortas y el mismo no hacía mucho por seguir la conversación, sin embargo, se mostraba relajado a mi lado y contestaba a todas mis preguntas, sin importar lo extrañas que fueran. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta, se escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse seguida de la voz de Mio.</p><p>— Dororo-chan, estoy de vuelta... ¿eh?</p><p>Mio entró en la sala y abrió los ojos de par en par al observar como Hyakkimaru estaba sentado en el comedor a mi lado, ayudándome a resolver mi tarea de algebra.</p><p>— ¿Hyakkimaru? ¿Dororo-chan?</p><p>No podía culparla por sentirse tan asombrada ¿Cómo se iba imaginar que al volver, su amigo de la preparatoria estaría adentro de su departamento ayudando a su prima con su tarea? Hasta yo me hubiera sentido como en la dimensión desconocida al presenciar eso.</p><p>— ¡Mio nee, has vuelto! ¡Bienvenida!</p><p>— Hola Mio.</p><p>— Ustedes dos juntos, que sorpresa. —Fue lo único que pudo responder, intentando ocultar el asombro en su voz—. Hyakkimaru, no te esperaba aquí el día de hoy.</p><p>¿No te esperaba aquí el día de hoy? Esa frase me demostraba que no era la primera vez que Hyakkimaru estaba en su departamento, entonces en verdad si era su amigo. Al darme cuenta de esto una sensación de incomodidad me invadió al seguir pensando en porqué Mio no me había contado nada antes acerca de él.</p><p>— Mio nee, invité a Hyakkimaru a esperarte en el departamento pues me lo encontré en las escaleras de la planta baja. —Le aclaré con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿De nuevo lo hiciste? Hyakkimaru, te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes tanto tiempo. —Se quejó Mio con preocupación.</p><p>— Está bien, no hay problema. No me molesta esperarte, Mio.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa cálida y ojos llenos de cariño al tratarse de mi prima. Al dirigir la mirada a Mio me sorprendió ver que ella le dirigía una dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín... ¿Solo eran amigos, o había algo más?</p><p>— Si no pudiste esperar hasta verme mañana en la escuela, creo que sé la razón de que estés aquí. —Indagó mi prima, sentándose al lado de Hyakkimaru—. Ya terminaste de escribir una nueva canción ¿no es así?</p><p>— Así es, quería que fueras la primera en escucharla.</p><p>Mio río dulcemente antes de responder:</p><p>— De acuerdo. Por favor tócala, sabes que me encantan tus canciones.</p><p>— Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.</p><p>Mi voz sonó extrañamente baja y nerviosa, quería alejarme cuanto antes, simplemente sentía que no pertenecía ahí, era como el mal tercio y no deseaba eso.</p><p>— Oh no, Dororo-chan, no es necesario que te vayas. —Me detuvo Mio con una mirada suplicante—. Quédate cuando menos a escuchar la canción de Hyakkimaru. Sus canciones son hermosas y toca de una manera excepcional, estoy segura que te gustará.</p><p>Me detuve un momento no muy convencida aún. Sentía curiosidad por escuchar la canción, pero, por otro lado, en verdad me sentía muy incómoda de seguir con ellos. Seguía indecisa cuando escuchar la voz suplicante de Hyakkimaru me desarmó por completo:</p><p>— Me gustaría mucho que escucharas mi canción. Quédate, por favor.</p><p>Su mirada siempre era tan profunda, era como si pudiera ver hasta el fondo de tu alma. Me sentí sonrojar y mi corazón se agitó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Viéndome acorralada me acerqué nuevamente a mi lugar y me senté, siendo incapaz de contestar a causa de todas las emociones que invadían mi confundida mente.</p><p>Hyakkimaru mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que había decidido quedarme. Acto seguido, de nueva cuenta tomó su guitarra con suma delicadeza para sacarla de su funda. Se la colgó en su hombro y comenzó a afinarla con dedicación, la tomaba entre sus manos con tanta dulzura y amor, era como si temiera que esta fuera de porcelana y se le pudiera romper si no tenía el suficiente cuidado al manejarla.</p><p>[1] Hyakkimaru rasgó las cuerdas comenzando a tocar las primeras notas y fue como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo. La nostálgica melodía invadió toda la habitación, y me pareció como si todos los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecieran, solo podía concentrarme en Hyakkimaru y su guitarra. Pero así era siempre que tocaba, Hyakkimaru contaba con un don indiscutible, su música invadía cada fibra de tu ser, y te alcanzaba hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Esa era la magia de Hyakkimaru al tocar.</p><p>Concentrada en esa melodía nostálgica, triste, pero hermosa a la vez sentí confundida una sensación de humedad en mis mejillas. Me fue imposible darme cuenta de inmediato, pero pasados unos largos minutos de escuchar la hermosa canción pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, rodaban por mis mejillas y se perdían al caer en el suelo o en mi uniforme. La música de ese extraño muchacho me conmovió tanto al punto de que incluso me había hecho llorar sin darme cuenta.</p><p>Para mi desgracia Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta, notó mis lágrimas y de inmediato dejó de tocar, dedicándome una mirada preocupada.</p><p>— Dororo-chan...</p><p>Susurró Mio con tristeza, mirando con dolor mis lágrimas. Todo pasó tan rápido que no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas me había dado cuenta de la situación, y ver el semblante triste y preocupado que me dedicaban ambos no me ayudaba en nada.</p><p>— Y-yo... Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Me disculpé torpemente, levantándome rápidamente del sillón—. Mejor será que me vaya ya, nos vemos.</p><p>Salí casi corriendo de la sala para encerrarme en mi habitación donde me tumbé en la cama y seguí llorando amargamente. La canción de Hyakkimaru había sido tan hermosa, pero aun así era muy triste, me fue imposible no recordar a mis padres al escucharla.</p><p>Mi llanto duró por un largo rato más. Cuando fui capaz de calmarlo, me di cuenta al escuchar voces lejanas provenientes de la sala que Hyakkimaru continuaba ahí. Voces alegres, risas de vez en cuando, claro, después de todo, este dolor, este duelo solo era mío y de nadie más. </p><p>Era muy egoísta de mi parte esperar que todos tuvieran que estar tristes como yo, por desgracia, no podía evitar pensar de esta forma, no podía evitar envidiar las risas de Mio y su asombroso amigo. Escucharlo tocar solo hizo que empeorara todo, pasó de ser un chico extraño a una persona fascinante para mí ¿Cómo un estudiante de preparatoria podía tocar de esa manera tan asombrosa?</p><p>Sumida en mi dolor y en estas reflexiones terminé por dormitar un poco en mi cama hasta que el sonido de toques en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo despertar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea, me levanté con desgano y me dirigí a abrir.</p><p>— Tranquila Mio nee, no debes preocuparte. Ya estoy bien...</p><p>Para mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta no me encontré con Mio sino con Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— ¡Hyakkimaru!</p><p>Exclamé asombrada, retrocediendo unos pasos. Hyakkimaru me dirigió una tranquila mirada, al tiempo que se agachaba un poco para quedar a mi altura.</p><p>— Lamento interrumpirte, solo quería despedirme de ti, y agradecerte por dejarme esperar a Mio contigo.</p><p>— No le des más importancia. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza—. No podía dejarte allá afuera, además... No te golpee ¿verdad? Bueno, eso demuestra que eres una buena persona, y no un acosador pervertido como yo creí en un principio.</p><p>Hyakkimaru río quedamente como respuesta ante mi broma. Me miró por unos cuantos segundos con ternura para después cambiar a un semblante triste y arrepentido.</p><p>— Mio me lo dijo... Que actualmente estás pasando por cosas difíciles y al parecer mi canción te hizo recordar cosas tristes, lo siento mucho.</p><p>Una ola de calidez invadió mi pecho, y una extraña sensación como de mariposas en mi estómago me atacaron al escuchar su disculpa y apreciar la forma tan preocupada en que me miraba. Me apresuré en calmarlo, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que no soportaba verlo de esa manera.</p><p>— No es necesario que te disculpes por eso. No debes preocuparte por componer canciones tristes, después de todo, es tu manera de expresarte y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo como más te guste. Además, no importa que esa canción haya sido triste, a pesar de eso, era una canción muy hermosa. Eres un gran músico, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Al escucharme decir eso, por primera vez lo vi mostrarme una enorme y sincera sonrisa, sus ojos siempre serios e inexpresivos aumentaron su brillo, demostrando una inmensa felicidad. Tal parecía que mis palabras lo habían conmovido mucho. Aun asombrada por esa singular mirada, reaccioné al sentir como Hyakkimaru tomaba mi mano, entrelazando así nuestros dedos meñiques.</p><p>— Esta canción fue triste, pero la siguiente no será así. Compondré una nueva canción que te haga sonreír, te lo prometo, pequeña Dororo.</p><p>Fue la primera vez que me llamó de esa forma tan cariñosa. Su dulce sonrisa y su promesa entrelazando nuestros meñiques paralizaron a mi corazón y todos mis sentidos, su sola presencia nublaba mis pensamientos y de nuevo, alejaba esa tristeza que tanto se apoderaba de mí, aunque no lo deseara. Sintiendo una enorme dicha en mi interior, y entrecerrando mis ojos con ternura le respondí:</p><p>— Está bien, es una promesa. Esperaré por tu nueva canción ansiosamente, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Después de que Hyakkimaru se fue, y una vez Mio y yo terminamos de comer nos dispusimos a conversar de ese extraño y singular día.</p><p>— Mio nee, me siento sorprendida ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el club de música de tu escuela?</p><p>— Bueno, es que no se puede decir propiamente que esté en el. Suelo ir de vez en cuando para ayudarlos algunas veces, pero por desgracia no puedo asistir todos los días debido a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. —Aclaró con su dulce sonrisa tan característica—. A decir verdad, empecé a ir por insistencia de Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— Y hablando de Hyakkimaru, tampoco me contaste acerca de este amigo tan extraño tuyo.</p><p>Intenté que mi voz sonará lo más indiferente posible, cuando en realidad me moría de ganas por saber porque Mio no me había contado nada sobre él. Al escuchar mi pregunta la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a un semblante vacío e incomodo.</p><p>— Eso es porque... no se definir bien qué tipo de relación tenemos. En la escuela nunca hablamos, solo nos saludamos si nos llegamos a topar por los pasillos, en realidad, solo cruzamos palabras cuando voy al club de música. Siempre hablamos fuera de clases cuando él viene a verme aquí de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hace solo hablamos de cosas cotidianas, y sobre todo, Hyakkimaru solo me muestra las canciones que compone y pide mi opinión. A pesar de que nos frecuentamos desde primer año, no sé casi nada sobre él. No sé si realmente a eso se le puede llamar un amigo.</p><p>Mio se mostraba muy triste al decir eso, de inmediato intuí que ella tenía sentimientos muy especiales por Hyakkimaru. Uno de mis peores defectos sin duda era el ser muy curiosa, esta parte de mi personalidad me obligó a indagar más para saber lo que ocultaba mi prima en su corazón.</p><p>— A pesar de eso, creo que él se interesa mucho en ti.</p><p>— ¿¡Qué!? —Alzó de inmediato el tono de su voz, abriendo mucho sus bellos ojos castaños—N-no, creo que te equivocas, Dororo-chan. Eso no es posible.</p><p>— Yo creo que sí. —Continué con tono divertido—. Mio nee, ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a esperarte tres horas en la calle para verte. Si eso no es interés, no sé cómo demonios quieras llamarle.</p><p>Mio guardó silencio un momento bajando su mirada, una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que se tocaba con la palma de su mano su garganta.</p><p>— No se trata de mí, a Hyakkimaru solo le interesa mi voz. Desde primer año, se puede decir que está algo así como obsesionado con ella. Desde cierta ocasión en que me escuchó cantando en los pasillos me insistió hasta el cansancio para que entrara al club de música, y ahora hace lo mismo pero para que me convierta en la vocalista de una banda musical que está empeñado en formar. Su interés no es en mí, sino en mi voz para cantar.</p><p>La voz de mi prima sonaba tan triste y decepcionada, a pesar de lo que me dijo yo creía que estaba equivocada, se lo tenía que hacer ver y animarla a toda costa.</p><p>— Yo creo que estás equivocada. —Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Hyakkimaru muestra una mirada muy dulce y cariñosa cuando habla de ti, e incluso cuando te mira. Yo pienso que su interés no es solo en tu voz, yo creo que él genuinamente está interesado en ti, Mio nee.</p><p>Los ojos de Mio se iluminaron al escuchar esto, sin embargo, solo pudo fruncir sus labios y apretar sus manos en su falda. Siempre fue así, a pesar de su belleza y cualidades siempre fue muy insegura respecto a si misma. Viendo que no me respondía continué hablando:</p><p>— ¿A ti te gusta Hyakkimaru, o no?</p><p>— Y-yo... n-no...—Susurró apenada, su rostro se puso más rojo que una manzana.</p><p>— Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, Mio nee. —Presioné con complicidad.</p><p>— S-si... Estoy enamorada de él desde primer año. —Confesó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.</p><p>— ¿Y no le has dicho nada? ¡Si que eres lenta!</p><p>— ¡No es tan sencillo! —Alzó su voz, mirándome a los ojos con desesperación—Hyakkimaru es un chico sumamente popular en la escuela. Su aspecto y su aura tan misteriosa llaman de inmediato la atención de muchas personas. Muchas de mis compañeras de clase se le han declarado pero él ha rechazado a todas ellas. Además... Dororo-chan, tú lo viste hoy cuando tocó esa hermosa canción. Su rostro cambia por completo cuando de música se trata, Hyakkimaru está perdidamente enamorado pero es de la música. Él ignora a todos siempre, la música es lo único que lo ata a este mundo ¿Cómo podría ser correspondida por una persona tan singular como él?</p><p>— Porque tú tienes algo que las otras personas no tienen. —Respondí frunciendo el ceño, y cruzándome de brazos—. Tienes el talento innato de tu hermosa voz al cantar. Si lo único que hay en la cabeza de ese extraño guitarrista es la música, entonces debes atraerlo a ti con tu voz. Mio nee ¡eres tonta! —Al escuchar el tono alto de mi voz, la mencionada volvió a cerrar sus ojos con temor— Tienes todo para conquistarlo y lo estás desperdiciando ¿Ya aceptaste su propuesta de ser la vocalista de su banda?</p><p>— No, aun no. Le dije que debía pensarlo primero...</p><p>— ¡Pues esa es tu oportunidad de oro! —Grité con entusiasmo, tomándola cariñosamente de sus hombros—Acepta ser su vocalista y comparte con él cada vez más momentos juntos. Estoy segura que eso los acercará mucho y lograrás conquistarlo.</p><p>— ¿En serio crees que pueda hacerlo? —Me preguntó con una voz baja y tímida.</p><p>— ¡Claro! Mio nee, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, además tienes una excepcional voz que se está desperdiciando en silencio. Hazlo, y verás cómo te quedas con el corazón de Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— Dororo-chan... ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>Tras escuchar mi consejo Mio me atrajo hacia ella y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Con esto me di cuenta que mis palabras la habían llenado de ánimo y la habían hecho tomar una decisión. La abracé de vuelta, sintiéndome inmensamente feliz de poder ser de ayuda para ella, mi dulce prima a quien tanto adoraba.</p><p>Por desgracia, el tiempo sería el que se encargaría de demostrarme el tan terrible error que había cometido ese día al convencerla. En ese entonces, yo no podía ni imaginar lo importante que Hyakkimaru iba a ser en mi vida. El error ya era irreparable, para mi desgracia al aconsejarla ese día, lo que había hecho era lanzarla directamente a los brazos de Hyakkimaru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agradezco mucho a PLEASE_PUT_ME_OUT y a esa otra linda personita por dejar sus kudos, espero de corazón que la historia siga siendo de su agrado :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Una hermosa voz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias a BukoPandaan por dejar su kudo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que hice cuando terminó mi primer día como estudiante de primero de preparatoria fue unirme al club de música. No podía ser de otra forma, desde que mi madre me regaló mi primera guitarra cuando cumplí doce años formó a ser parte de mi vida, era lo único que me importaba.</p><p>Desde pequeño ella me inculcó el gusto por la música, llevándome incluso a tomar clases. Tuve que pasar por varios instrumentos hasta darme cuenta a los ochos años que la que más se adecuaba a mis habilidades era la guitarra. Desde ese entonces la toqué sin descanso, practicando arduamente en un intento por mejorar mis habilidades, para cuando tenía catorce años ya era capaz de componer mis propias canciones.</p><p>En secundaria también estuve en el club de música, incluso ganamos algunos premios en algunas competencias locales, y mi intención era repetir eso en la preparatoria. Supongo que lo más correcto era decir que yo desayunaba, comía y cenaba música, sino la estaba tocando la escuchaba sin descanso, siempre ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos.</p><p>Por desgracia, aunque fuera así, eran pocas las personas que me apoyaban en esta pasión que sentía hacia ella. Mi mamá y hermano menor siempre me apoyaron sin pensarlo dos veces, pero mi padre era otro asunto aparte. "Una pérdida de tiempo" "Otra vez estás tocando ese cochino instrumento" "Si sigues con eso terminarás como un vago" "Deja ya eso y ocupa tu valiosa mente para cosas más productivas", eran palabras que mi padre repetía hasta el cansancio las pocas veces que llegaba a estar en casa.</p><p>Obviamente nunca lo obedecí, más bien parecía empeñarme más en tocar entre él más me lo dijera. Además de mamá y mi hermano, era muy extraño encontrar a otras personas que me entendieran. En primaria había sido muy sencillo encajar, pero todo eso empezó a cambiar cuando comencé con la secundaria. Encontraban algo extraño y obsesivo mi comportamiento, no podían comprender como la guitarra y unas notas podían tener tanto impacto y ser tan importantes en mi vida. Fue doloroso darme cuenta de eso, y cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a ser más callado y retraído.</p><p>Todo empeoró cuando llegué a la pubertad y mi cuerpo y facciones comenzaron a desarrollarse. De un momento a otro comencé a volverme muy popular con muchas compañeras de clase, por alguna extraña razón me encontraban muy interesante y al parecer mi rostro era atractivo para ellas. Sin darme cuenta de esto, dejé que algunas cuantas se acercaran a mí, creyendo ingenuamente que buscaban mi amistad, o en verdad les interesaba la música como a mí. No fue así, su única intención era simplemente estar conmigo por presumir o incluso conseguir una cita.</p><p>No era divertido ni disfrutaba de jugar o lastimar los sentimientos de los demás, por ese motivo opté por borrar todo contacto con todas las personas a mí alrededor y enfocarme en lo único que sabía que nunca podría herirme: la música. Más que nunca pasó a formar parte de mí, y a volverse en todo mi mundo.</p><p>Eso cambió cuando ingresé en la preparatoria. Durante un tiempo todo se mantuvo igual, viendo como de nueva cuenta obtenía la atención indeseada de las mujeres de mi clase, y los celos por parte de los hombres opté por seguir encerrado en mi mundo donde solo había espacio para la música y para mí. Así fue hasta que un día escuché su voz.</p><p>Estaba caminando por los pasillos para dirigirme a la cafetería cuando las notas de una hermosa canción llegaron a mis oídos. En ese momento mi pequeña burbuja de encierro reventó y me regresó a la realidad. Busqué con desesperación de dónde provenía ese hermoso canto, y al descubrir a la dueña de esa hermosa voz la miré con atención para no olvidar sus facciones.</p><p>Investigué un poco con mis compañeros del club de música, después supe que su nombre era Mio y también era estudiante de primer año como yo.</p><p>— ¿Vas detrás de ella, Hyakkimaru? —Me preguntaban con unas sonrisas burlonas.</p><p>¿Ir detrás de ella? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?</p><p>— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —Decía otro estudiante—. Es una de las alumnas más populares de primero ¿la viste bien? Es muy hermosa, dado eso hay rumores que hasta los de tercer año andan atrás de ella.</p><p>Así que era eso, la consideraban atractiva. Confieso que yo también lo pensé cuando la vi por primera vez, era muy hermosa, pero eso no era importante para mí, su aspecto no era lo que realmente me importaba.</p><p>— A mí solo me interesa su voz.</p><p>Fue lo único que respondí con indiferencia para después abandonar el salón de música donde nos reuníamos los del club. A partir de ese día comencé a hostigar a Mio hasta el cansancio para convencerla de que entrara al club de música. Necesitaba ese hermoso canto como el aire que respiraba, me moría de ganas de que cantara una de mis canciones. Estaba seguro que su voz sonaría esplendida con mi guitarra y no me equivoqué. La primera vez que entonó una de mis canciones fue maravilloso, era como si su voz y mi guitarra hubieran nacido para tocar juntas.</p><p>Al principio todo fue así. Mio era solo "la hermosa voz" para mí, la propia Mio no existía. Pero las cosas no pueden permanecer para siempre iguales, y Mio comenzó a existir para mí cierto día de diciembre. Como de costumbre, había discutido con mi padre y había huido de casa. No pensaba volver hasta el día siguiente, no me importaba que mi mamá y mi hermano se preocuparan, no quería verlo, necesitaba huir.</p><p>Estaba tan molesto que ignoré todo, lo único importante para mí había sido cargar la guitarra, salí de casa sin mi móvil, sin dinero, sin nada. Incluso olvidé ponerme un abrigo, lo cual fue muy inconsciente de mi parte pues ese día hacía mucho frío.</p><p>No me importó, me refugié en un parque y comencé a tocar hasta el cansancio. Así pasaron horas, tiritaba y mi cuerpo estaba helado, pero lo ignoré, yo solo quería tocar, seguir tocando hasta el cansancio, tocar hasta ya no poder pensar en nada más.</p><p>Como si la guitarra me estuviera regañando por haber sido tan testarudo e inconsciente una de sus cuerdas se rompió, cortando de esa manera el dorso de mi mano. Solo pude bajar la vista con desagrado, cerrando mis maños en puños con frustración.</p><p>— ¿Hyakkimaru?</p><p>Escuché de pronto una dulce voz acercándose a mí. Al volver la vista me di cuenta que se trataba de Mio. Como siempre estaba muy bien vestida, vi por un momento su abultado abrigo rojo el cual me dio envidia al recordar que yo no vestía nada más que una delgada camisa negra de manga larga y me estaba congelando. No le respondí, simplemente la miré sin parpadear, ocasionando que esta desviara la vista y se pusiera nerviosa.</p><p>Cuando por fin pudo juntar el valor suficiente para mirarme de nuevo se percató de mi herida y se acercó con preocupación.</p><p>— Pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando!</p><p>— No es nada. —Respondí con tranquilidad—. Una cuerda se rompió y me cortó, estoy bien.</p><p>Hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y miré como esculcaba su bolso con desesperación. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo rosado que tenía dibujos de conejitos y sin importarle nada más tomó mi mano y la vendó con su pañuelo para detener el leve sangrado de la herida. Hacía frío, a pesar de eso un sentimiento cálido invadió mi corazón, era la primera vez que me pasaba.</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>Le respondí con sinceridad, a lo cual Mio me mostró una amable sonrisa. Ahora que la veía más de cerca y con más atención, me di cuenta que lo que todos decían de ella era verdad, Mio era una muchacha muy hermosa. Me perdí observando sus dulces ojos castaños cuando la escuché hablar:</p><p>— ¿Por qué estás así? Está haciendo mucho frío ¿Por qué no traes un abrigo?</p><p>— Lo olvidé al salir de casa.</p><p>Respondí con tono hosco, ya que no quería que indagara más en el asunto. Mio parecía querer preguntar más sin embargo no lo hizo, cosa que agradecí internamente. Dejando las preguntas de lado, se levantó del asiento en donde estábamos y dedicándome una bondadosa mirada volvió a hablar, mientras me tendía su mano:</p><p>— No puedes seguir aquí con este frío. Vamos a mi departamento, te prepararé un chocolate caliente. Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que sientas prudente irte.</p><p>Por primera vez, alguien era amable conmigo desinteresadamente. Me fue imposible decirle que no, la seguí en silencio sintiéndome como en un sueño pues un montón de nuevas sensaciones se agolpaban en mi pecho y en mi corazón.</p><p>A partir de ese día, ella dejó de ser "la hermosa voz" para convertirse en Mio. Comencé a ir con más frecuencia a su departamento, ella no se molestaba ni me recriminaba cuando solo hablaba de música, al contrario, escuchaba mis composiciones con entusiasmo e incluso a veces accedía a cantar si no le ganaba la vergüenza. Era la primera persona que conocía que apreciaba mi música y me brindaba su compañía con sinceridad. Su voz seguía siendo mi principal motivo para visitarla, pero cuando menos me di cuenta en algún momento eso dejó de ser la excusa, y ella misma se convirtió en el motivo principal.</p><hr/><p>Una figura alta, una espalda ancha y un cuerpo agradable, un lacio y brillante cabello azabache que resplandecía al sol, siempre llevando una guitarra en su funda colgando en su espalda. Hyakkimaru, tu figura era muy fácil de distinguir en la preparatoria.</p><p>Lo confieso, al principio yo fui como todas, me conquistaste con tu increíble aspecto y con tu personalidad tan misteriosa ¿por qué eras tan serio? ¿Por qué siempre estabas solo? ¿Por qué no permitías que nadie se acercara a ti?</p><p>Deseaba tanto conocerte y saber más de ti. Poco a poco, mis entrometidas compañeras de clase comenzaron a recabar tu información, y yo solo podía escucharlas a medias fingiendo que no me interesaba. Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu, ese era tu nombre. Cursabas primero de preparatoria en la clase "D" y eras hijo de Daigo Kagemitsu, ese adinerado empresario que contaba con varios negocios en la ciudad. También formabas parte del club de música, no esperaba menos ya que siempre cargabas con esa guitarra a todos lados.</p><p>¿Cómo podría conocerte? ¿Cómo podía hablar contigo? Parecías tan inalcanzable, cuando supe que ya habías rechazado a varias chicas comencé a tener temor, si ya las habías rechazado a ellas era más que obvio que tú harías lo mismo conmigo.</p><p>A pesar de esto, nunca creí que serías tú el que comenzaría hablarme a mí.</p><p>— Tu voz es hermosa, te escuché cantar en los pasillos. Por favor, únete al club de música.</p><p>Recuerdo que me dijiste cierta tarde en la entrada principal de la escuela. Te presentaste ante mí y yo hice lo mismo, pero yo lo hice con demasiada vergüenza para ser verdad. Te dije que no podía pues tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, a pesar de eso no te importó. Lo sé, no te preocupes, nunca te importa lo demás cuando se trata de la música.</p><p>Esa fue solo una de tantas veces. Ya fuera en los pasillos, en la cafetería o saliendo de la escuela, siempre que me veías era lo mismo. Me mostrabas una dulce y amable sonrisa (sonrisa que derretía a todas las estudiantes alrededor de ti) y me pedías que me uniera al club de música. Me fue imposible seguirme negando al ver el regalo que me habías dejado un día en mi casillero. Una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de fresa con una nota que decía: "por favor, únete al club de música". Esa nota la guardé como uno de mis tesoros más valiosos.</p><p>A partir de ese día me enamoré más de ti pues me di cuenta que no solo eras un rostro atractivo, detrás de esa fachada misteriosa supe que se escondía un chico dulce de buen corazón. Terminé por ceder e iba al club de vez en cuando, me contabas entusiasmado las canciones que componían entre todos, y cuando canté por primera vez una de tus canciones mi corazón se agitó de alegría en mi pecho al ver tus hermosos ojos caramelo iluminarse al escuchar lo bien que sonaba esa canción con mi voz.</p><p>Luego llegó ese día de diciembre, te veías tan angustiado. Sentía la urgencia de saber que te había puesto en ese estado pero fui una cobarde y no pude preguntártelo, lo lamento. Aun así te ofrecí mi ayuda. Recuerdo que bebiste el chocolate caliente que te preparé en mi departamento con urgencia, nunca me dijiste nada, pero estoy segura que te morías de frío. Ese día te quedaste dormido en mi sofá, no fui capaz de despertarte. Intuí que estabas huyendo, y si necesitabas refugio yo pensaba dártelo sin importar nada más.</p><p>Despertaste temprano al amanecer con las mejillas teñidas de rojo al darte cuenta que sin querer, te habías quedado a dormir en el departamento de una mujer. Te dije que no importaba, y tras agradecerme varias veces y dedicarme una sonrisa sumamente dulce, la más dulce que me hubieras mostrado hasta el momento te fuiste.</p><p>Hyakkimaru, eres como una tempestad ¿cómo haces para ser como una tormenta que arrasa con la vida de todos los que te rodean y voltear el mundo a tu alrededor de cabeza? A partir de ese momento, mi vida ya jamás volvió a ser la misma. Comenzaste a visitarme cada vez con más frecuencia a mi departamento, y me gustó mantenerlo como un secreto ante todos, mantuve el secreto de que un muchacho tan increíble como tú iba a verme. Me mostraba sus hermosas canciones y deseaba oírme cantar. Supongo que soy más vanidosa de lo que yo pensaba y por eso fui incapaz de contarle nada a nadie.</p><p>Esas visitas tuyas comenzaron a darme una leve esperanza de que tal vez tenía una oportunidad contigo, y el último empujón que mi amada prima Dororo me dio, esa linda muchacha que es tan bondadosa y cálida como un rayo de sol me hizo decidirme.</p><p>Me acerqué a ti al verte de espaldas saliendo de la preparatoria. Te llamé con algo de timidez, pero en cuanto escuchaste mi voz te volviste a verme y me dedicaste una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.</p><p>— Hoy no vamos al club de música... ¿qué pasa?</p><p>Me preguntaste con esa voz tan suave y profunda que me hacía desfallecer. Intenté hacer los nervios a un lado y me decidí por fin a darte mi respuesta final:</p><p>— No es eso, es solo que yo... Ya lo pensé mucho y lo he decidido. Hyakkimaru acepto, seré la vocalista de la banda que quieres formar.</p><p>En cuanto escuchaste mi respuesta abriste tus ojos en sorpresa, y tu sonrisa iluminó todo a tu alrededor. En un acto que me sorprendió y me dejó sin poder reaccionar, tomaste mis brazos y me atrajiste en un pequeño abrazo. Mi corazón latió tan deprisa en mi pecho que sentí que era incluso imposible el respirar, escuché los murmullos de muchos estudiantes alrededor pero no me importó, decidí perderme en ese cálido abrazo y en el agradable aroma que desprendía tu cuello.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, Mio. —Me susurraste con dulzura y emoción—. Te prometo que los dos crearemos hermosas canciones juntos.</p><p>Era vanidosa y egoísta, eso lo sabía muy bien. Hyakkimaru lo siento, la música realmente nunca me importó, en realidad solo me importabas tú, solo por ti hacía eso. Hyakkimaru, en ese entonces yo ya lo sabía, que estabas perdidamente enamorado de la música. Imaginaba que la música era el amor de tu vida, sin embargo, no era mentira decir que yo deseaba ser lo mismo para ti algún día.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saludos a todos quienes leen esta historia, la cual espero de corazón este siendo de su agrado. Como pudieron darse cuenta en este capítulo, más personajes además de Dororo estarán narrando la historia. Aunque se maneja una narración en primera persona, el cambio entre narradores es necesario para que ciertas escenas puedan ser mejor comprendidas desde el punto de vista de otros personajes. Esto nos servirá para ir comprendiendo tanto sus sentimientos como sus pensamientos.<br/>Por otro lado, no tenemos solo cambio de narración entre personajes, sino también cambios en tiempo y forma de narración. Seguro muchos ya se dieron cuenta, pero se van dando algunas pistas o adelantos de cosas que van aparecer o suceder más adelante en la historia. Aún así, solo son pequeños atisbos de los sucesos para que puedan irse formando sus teorías de lo que va a pasar ;)<br/>Este estilo narrativo en segunda persona también tiene su razón de ser, eso lo sabrán de igual forma más adelante en cierto punto. El estilo narrativo que he decidido utilizar es no avisar quien está narrando, sino darle pequeñas pistas al lector para que ellos adivinen quién está narrando, marcando únicamente por medio de separadores cuando haya cambios de narrador o de tiempo.<br/>Aún así, sé que esto pueda molestar a algunos lectores o no parecerles. No puedo cambiar el estilo narrativo pues la primera parte de este AU ya está escrita en su totalidad, aún así, si les gustaría que indicara quien está narrando, me lo pueden decir con confianza para a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzar a indicarlo.<br/>Espero sus opiniones, y en caso de no recibir ninguna yo seguiré manejando estos cambios por medio de separadores, en espera de no confundirlos tanto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cangrejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos días después de conocerlo, Hyakkimaru regresó al departamento. Al llegar de la escuela me lo encontré exactamente en la misma posición que la primera vez, estaba recostado en el suelo, tratando de sacar al gato de abajo del calentón.</p><p>— Aun se niega a salir ¿verdad?</p><p>Al escuchar mi voz Hyakkimaru se sobresaltó un poco, y debido a lo rápido que intentó ponerse de pie no calculó bien el espacio dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una de las orillas del calentón.</p><p>— Auch... Hola, Dororo. —Me saludó educadamente, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.</p><p>— Sí que a veces eres distraído—Recalcé con una sonrisa burlona—¿estás bien?</p><p>— Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe. —Bajó su mirada, volviendo a preocuparse por el pequeño felino—. Al parecer sigue herido y todavía no logro que salga.</p><p>— Que mal. —Dije con sinceridad, poniéndome de cunclillas en el suelo, mirando a la pequeña bola negra peluda debajo del aparato—. Los gatos callejeros son muy huraños, por lo cual será difícil hacerlo salir.</p><p>— Si tuviéramos algo de comida tal vez se podría intentar atraerlo, ganarnos su confianza y hacerlo salir.</p><p>— ¡Esa es una gran idea! —Exclamé con emoción—Dime ¿Qué puedo darle de comer?</p><p>— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Me preguntó, mirándome interesado.</p><p>— ¡Si! El pequeño gato necesita mi ayuda, no pienso dejarlo que siga ahí y su herida empeore. Si está en mis manos ayudar a alguien, siempre lo haré, no hay duda de eso.</p><p>Hyakkimaru parpadeó varias veces un tanto sorprendido al escuchar mis palabras. Por un momento me dedicó una mirada profunda, esa mirada profunda con la cual sentía que examinaba mi alma. A pesar de que me sentí un tanto nerviosa me esforcé por no borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro, para mi fortuna pasados unos segundos cambió a una mirada tierna y comprensiva.</p><p>— Eso está bien. Puedes intentar darle un poco de leche o croquetas para cachorros, así como algo de atún. Estoy seguro que eso será un manjar para él, y si eres lo suficientemente paciente lograrás que salga.</p><p>— Entendido y anotado jefe, voy a esforzarme por salvar a ese gatito.</p><p>Hablé fingiendo un tono serio y recto, mientras le hacía el saludo militar. Al ver esto Hyakkimaru río un poco en voz baja, me gustaba hacerlo reír, su risa, aunque apenas era audible era muy agradable.</p><p>— Mio hoy no trabaja... ¿cierto? —Me preguntó un tanto inseguro, desviando la vista hacia el departamento.</p><p>— No, pero me dijo que hoy llegaría a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, por lo cual no debe tardar ¡Vamos! Esperémosla adentro del departamento.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, disculpa las molestias.</p><p>Le mostré una dulce sonrisa, a lo cual al verla Hyakkimaru me correspondió con una mirada cálida y amigable. Ya adentro del departamento, antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, una vez obtuvo mi permiso para entrar Hyakkimaru comenzó a esculcar su mochila y de ella sacó un grueso cuaderno con muchas hojas. Al parecer el mismo lo había hecho, pues estaba cocido y en su portada se apreciaban los logos de diferentes bandas de rock.</p><p>— Dororo, ven a ver esto.</p><p>Me invitó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez nos sentamos en el sofá, abrió el cuaderno y me mostró una hoja en forma de partitura con algunas notas musicales, en la hoja de junto se apreciaban algunas palabras: "A pesar de que pudimos cruzar el cielo con nuestras alas, elegimos cambiarlas por manos para poder sostenernos..."</p><p>— ¿Estás escribiendo una nueva canción?</p><p>Pregunté con interés, apreciando cada detalle de la partitura y tratando de encontrarle coherencia, pero era imposible, para mí solo eran un montón de bolitas y palitos. Hyakkimaru asintió y me respondió:</p><p>— Se trata de la canción que te prometí. Ahora es una canción alegre. Apenas la estoy empezando a escribir, pero cuando esté lista te prometo que te la enseñaré.</p><p>Las malvadas mariposas volvieron a revolotear por mi estómago al escuchar eso, me fue imposible no mostrar una enorme sonrisa al darme cuenta que lo que me había dicho hace dos días no había sido solo una promesa vacía al aire.</p><p>— Eso es grandioso, estoy segura que será una canción hermosa.</p><p>Nos sonreímos por un breve momento, un momento que me hizo sentir sumamente feliz. La felicidad se convirtió en ansiedad cuando me di cuenta que seguían pasando los segundos y nadie decía nada. Rápidamente volví a hablar para romper con ese incomodo silencio:</p><p>— Este cuaderno es muy grande ¿es tu cuaderno de canciones?</p><p>— Si, lo tengo desde que tengo catorce años.</p><p>— Esos son ya algunos años... ¿puedo verlo?</p><p>Hice ademán de irme a la primera página, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, Hyakkimaru tomó su cuaderno con fuerza y me lo arrebató.</p><p>— Lo siento, es algo muy íntimo. No suelo enseñárselo a nadie.</p><p>Desvió la vista y frunció un poco sus labios, al parecer lo había molestado.</p><p>— Sí, claro. Discúlpame—dije entre risas nerviosas para ocultar mi vergüenza—, a veces suelo ser muy curiosa, es un gran defecto en mí.</p><p>Vino otro silencio incómodo, un silencio que se me clavó como un cuchillo en mi espalda ¿por qué había sido tan tonta? Apenas lo conocía, era obvio que no me tendría la suficiente confianza como para enseñarme algo tan importante para él. Al parecer, mis ansias por conocer más de él habían jugado en mi contra, y ahora lo había enojado.</p><p>— Tal vez algún día te enseñe algunas canciones, pero será después.</p><p>Soltó de pronto desviando la vista hacia la entrada del departamento. Me volví a verlo, sintiendo a mi ingenuo corazón latir a mil por hora. Una respuesta extraña, una respuesta que no era para nada predecible, así es como siempre era Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Me quedé embelesada mirando su perfil mientras su mirada seguía concentrada en la puerta. No podía, por más que lo intentaba mis traicioneros ojos se negaban a dejar de verlo, mi atontamiento se vio interrumpido cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose seguida de la voz de Mio. En cuanto escuchó su voz Hyakkimaru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con ella.</p><p>— Oh Hyakkimaru, hoy también estás aquí. Pero si nos vimos hace rato al salir de la escuela.</p><p>— Si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo... Déjame ayudarte con eso.</p><p>Segundos después vi a Hyakkimaru salir del recibidor para dirigirse a la cocina cargando todas las bolsas de lo que había comprado Mio, esta lo seguía en silencio mirándolo con ensoñación. En verdad quería sentirme genuinamente feliz por ella, pero no podía, esa sensación de no pertenecer ahí no se alejaba de mí por más que lo intentaba. Con este pensamiento me alejé en silencio y me dirigí a mi habitación. La idea principal era quedarme ahí un buen rato, por desgracia mi plan se vio frustrado cuando Mio tocó a mi puerta y pidió mi ayuda para cocinar pues había invitado a Hyakkimaru a quedarse a comer con nosotras.</p><p>— "Así que ahora si vas en serio, Mio nee".</p><p>Pensé observándola en silencio mientras cortaba algunas verduras. Por supuesto la ayudé sin pensarlo, siempre la ayudaría, por sobre todo quería su felicidad, y si podía ayudarla cocinando para que se acercara más a Hyakkimaru sin duda iba a hacerlo.</p><p>La compañía de Hyakkimaru para comer sin duda era muy agradable, esos malos sentimientos que me invadieron hace un rato comenzaron a irse cuando me comunicaron la noticia de que Mio había aceptado ser la vocalista de Hyakkimaru e iban a empezar a preparar todo para formar una banda.</p><p>Eso sin duda me entusiasmó, Mio tenía una hermosa voz y Hyakkimaru tocaba de una manera excepcional. Yo no había sido bendecida con el talento para tocar ningún instrumento, pero sin duda me gustaba mucho la música, me sentía ansiosa por escuchar las canciones compuestas por Hyakkimaru cuando por fin lograran formar su banda.</p><p>— ¡Los estaré apoyando sin duda! —Los animé con una enorme sonrisa—Todavía no forman su banda y ya soy su fan número uno, estoy ansiosa por escuchar sus canciones.</p><p>Mio me agradeció y río al escuchar mi comentario sincero. Hyakkimaru por el contrario me mostró una mirada sumamente enternecida y conmovida. Por supuesto en ese momento no lo sabía y no pude adivinarlo, pero esas palabras tan sencillas, las cuales yo había soltado con sinceridad y sin pensar mucho en ello significaron mucho para él.</p><p>Cuando terminamos de comer y llegó la hora de que Hyakkimaru se fuera, Mio y yo bajamos a despedirlo. Él ya se había dado la media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa cuando pareció recordar algo de pronto y se volvió hacia mí.</p><p>— Casi lo olvidaba... —Exclamó al tiempo que se esculcaba sus bolsillos y sacaba su móvil—Dororo ¿puedes pasarme tu número de móvil?</p><p>— ¿M-mi número? —Que mierda, mi voz había salido entre balbuceos nerviosos—¿Para qué lo quieres?</p><p>— Mio trabaja casi toda la semana y siempre está ocupada. Cuando dijiste lo del acosador pervertido me di cuenta que es riesgoso para una jovencita como tú estar sola durante tanto tiempo. Quiero que tengas mi número de móvil y me llames si llegas a tener una emergencia o para cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.</p><p>— Esa es una muy buena idea, Dororo-chan. —Opinó Mio con una cálida sonrisa—. Que tanto tú como Hyakkimaru tengan sus números de móvil es importante en caso de alguna emergencia y que no puedas contactarme. Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? ¿Cómo con esas sencillas palabras había hecho que mi rostro se sonrojara por completo y mi corazón bailara sin descanso en mi pecho? ¿Qué eran todas estas sensaciones? Tenía miedo de sentir todo eso pues no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba, no podía comprender las cosas que Hyakkimaru me hacía sentir y experimentar.</p><p>— Creo que no quieres dármelo ¿verdad?</p><p>Me preguntó con una sonrisa triste al no escuchar mi respuesta. Que tonta, de nueva cuenta me había quedado callada ¿nunca dejaría de pasar vergüenzas delante de él?</p><p>— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Lo siento, me distraje un momento! Claro, es una buena idea, voy a pasártelo de inmediato.</p><p>Anoté primero su número y luego le dicté el mío. Una vez más me hizo enternecer al enseñarme la pantalla de su móvil y ver el nombre con el cual había grabado mi número: "Pequeña Dororo".</p><p>Una semana pasó desde entonces y Hyakkimaru no regresó. Ya lo sentía extrañar, eso era tonto ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía extrañar a un chico extraño obsesionado con la guitarra cuando prácticamente lo acababa de conocer? Eso me repetía una y mil veces, pero no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera.</p><p>Los días transcurrieron tranquila y monótonamente mientras yo ponía en marcha el plan: "rescate del gatito". Como Hyakkimaru me lo aconsejó le fui a dejar comida todos los días. Siempre que lo hacía le hablaba con voz dulce y acercaba un poco mis manos para que me reconociera. Repetía esto varias veces en el día, incluso dejando un poco de comida en mis manos. Un día simplemente ocurrió el milagro, el pequeño felino negro salió de abajo del calentón y se acercó lentamente a mi mano.</p><p>— Hola pequeño, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo.</p><p>Lo saludé esbozando una gran sonrisa, el minino me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes por unos cuantos segundos para después comenzar a comer. Con mucho cuidado me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciar su lomo, sorpresivamente el pequeño animal me dejó hacerlo. Viendo que al parecer me tenía ya más confianza me arriesgué y pasé mis manos por debajo de su barriga para cargarlo. No hubo un bufido, no gruñó ni tampoco hizo ningún intento por atacarme, lo había logrado, había obtenido la confianza de ese pequeño gato huraño.</p><p>Una vez terminó de comer lo cargué de nuevo y lo metí al departamento. Me sentía tan emocionada por haberlo logrado, ahora el pequeño gato podría ser revisado de su herida y ser curado. Eso me hizo recordar algo de pronto, ahora ya tenía el número de Hyakkimaru grabado en mi móvil... ¿y si le enviaba un mensaje por LINE para darle la noticia del gatito?</p><p>Tomé mi móvil y busqué su número entre mis contactos, pero no me decidía a hacerlo ¿Estaba bien enviarle un mensaje? Después de todo, él me pasó su número para una emergencia, y el haber logrado ganarme la confianza de un gato no lo era ¿qué tal si al enviarle un mensaje tan tonto se molestaba? Mis manos temblaban mientras escribía el mensaje ¿por qué? ¿por qué cualquier cosa que involucrara a Hyakkimaru, así fuera algo tan tonto como enviar o no un mensaje me ponía tan mortalmente nerviosa? Ya era demasiado tarde, apreté el botón de "enviar" sin querer. Arrojé mi móvil a mi escritorio y me dejé caer en mi cama, cubriendo mi rostro avergonzado con mi almohada.</p><p>— "¡Dororo! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta!? ¿¡A quién demonios le va a interesar si lograste rescatar un gato!? ¡¡Soy una tonta!!"</p><p>Me seguí recriminando a mí misma cuando mi sangre se heló al escuchar a mi móvil sonar... Había respondido mi mensaje. Tomé mi móvil y desbloqueé la pantalla para ver su respuesta, comenzamos a escribirnos:</p><hr/><p>Dororo: ¿Hyakkimaru? Hola, soy Dororo (^-^)ゝ</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Hola pequeña Dororo ¿qué pasa?</p><p>Dororo: ¿Qué crees? Seguí tus consejos y logré que el pequeño gato saliera de abajo del calentón</p><p>Hyakkimaru: ¿En serio? (ʘᗩʘ')</p><p>Dororo: ¡Sí! Incluso me tuvo la suficiente confianza para dejarme cargarlo</p><p>Hyakkimaru: ¡Muy bien! Eres increíble</p><p>Dororo: No hay duda de que soy grandiosa (9｀･ω･)9</p><p>Hyakkimaru: d(^^*)</p><p>Dororo: Con esto creo que ya podrás llevárselo a tu mamá para que lo revise ¿verdad?</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Si ¿puedo pasar esta tarde por él?</p><p>Dororo: ¡Claro! Entre más pronto mejor, este pequeño necesita que le revisen su herida.</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Muy bien. Dame unas dos horas más y estaré ahí, debo terminar primero mis deberes de inglés  ┐('ー｀)┌</p><p>Dororo: Claro, yo también tengo tarea que terminar （－－；</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Se una estudiante responsable y termínala ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en un rato</p><p>(￣ー￣)ｂ</p><p>Dororo: De acuerdo b(￣▽￣*)</p><hr/><p>Me quedé como una tonta leyendo una y otra vez nuestra conversación por unos cuantos minutos. Era ridículo, era tonto, pero nuestra conversación por LINE, esa conversación tan simple me había hecho sentirme completamente feliz.</p><p>Ese día Mio salía más tarde del trabajo, motivo por el cual me iba a tocar recibir a solas a Hyakkimaru. Adelanté mis deberes y cuando ya faltaba poco para que pasaran las dos horas preparé una caja de cartón con algunas mantas para el pequeño felino. Justo cuando habían pasado dos horas con quince minutos después de su último mensaje, recibí otro a mi móvil: "ya estoy aquí". No perdí tiempo, metí al minino en la caja y me dirigí hacia la planta baja. Conforme bajaba los escalones podía escuchar la voz de Hyakkimaru, pero extrañamente otra voz se escuchaba junto a él, no estaba solo.</p><p>— Yo creo que está bien así. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con algo de fastidio.</p><p>— No, vamos, escucha mi consejo por al menos una vez. —Le respondió su misterioso acompañante—. Es mejor si cambias el coro por un tono más agudo.</p><p>Al bajar pude ver que en efecto Hyakkimaru era acompañado por un joven. Era un muchacho un poco más bajo que él, no está de más decir que también era muy bien parecido. Su cabello corto con un peinado que me pareció un tanto singular era del mismo tono azabache que el de Hyakkimaru, sus facciones por el contrario eran un tanto más masculinas que las de él, sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro.</p><p>— Hola, Dororo. —Me saludó Hyakkimaru con una amistosa sonrisa.</p><p>— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Eh...</p><p>Hyakkimaru se percató de mi mirada de curiosidad al ver a su acompañante. Se movió un poco para que quedáramos frente a frente y nos presentó:</p><p>— Dororo, él es Tahomaru, es mi hermano menor.</p><p>— Hola, soy Tahomaru Kagemitsu, mucho gusto. —Me saludó con cordialidad.</p><p>— Mucho gusto, soy Dororo Akiyama. —Respondí con una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que Tahomaru miró con mucho interés.</p><p>— ¿Está ahí? —Me preguntó Hyakkimaru bajando la vista y mirando la caja en mis manos.</p><p>— ¡Si! Lo dejé en esta caja para que fuera más fácil el transportarlo.</p><p>El gatito comenzó a maullar, ocasionado que en el rostro de Hyakkimaru se dibujara una cálida sonrisa. Estaba a punto de darle la caja cuando Tahomaru me detuvo colocando la palma de su mano a solo centímetros de mi rostro.</p><p>— ¡Oye, espera! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? —Me gritó Tahomaru con rudeza.</p><p>— Eh... Voy a darle esta caja con un pequeño gato a tu hermano. —Respondí con confusión—. Me dijo que su madre es veterinaria y puede revisarlo.</p><p>— ¡No puedes hacer eso, está mal! —Continuó gritando el hermano menor.</p><p>— Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Escuché a Hyakkimaru susurrar con fastidio.</p><p>— ¿¡Acaso sabes lo importante que son las manos de mi hermano, pequeña niña!? —Me regañó moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado—¡Él es un guitarrista prodigioso, de ninguna manera podemos permitir arriesgar sus manos!</p><p>— ¿Cómo pueden arriesgarse sus manos? —Pregunté comenzando a enojarme—Es solo un pequeño gato.</p><p>— ¡Eso no importa! Puede rasguñarlo, y el daño sería irreparable.</p><p>— Por eso no quería que me siguiera, pero fue imposible, lo hizo a escondidas. —Volvió a susurrar Hyakkimaru, bajando su vista con decepción.</p><p>— No se trata de un león ni nada por el estilo, no exageres. —Respondí frunciendo el ceño, ya se estaba pasando de la raya.</p><p>—Eres muy inconsciente. —Continuó con desaprobación—. Las manos de mi hermano son sagradas, por eso no podemos arriesgarlas con nada. Mejor será que dejes de insistir, enana.</p><p>Eso sí fue el límite, al escuchar su ofensa mi sangre hirvió y lo miré directamente a los ojos furiosa.</p><p>— ¿Cómo demonios me dijiste? —Escupí mi enojo.</p><p>— Enana. —Repitió con indiferencia.</p><p>— ¡Pues yo algún día creceré y dejaré de ser una enana! —Exclamé furiosa—Pero ¿¡qué hay de ti y ese peinado tan raro que tienes!? ¡¡Pareces un cangrejo!!</p><p>Al escuchar la forma en que le había regresado el insulto Tahomaru abrió mucho su boca, como intentando defenderse, pero le fue imposible. Se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada, solo pudo apretar su mandíbula con frustración, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo a causa de lo humillado que se sentía.</p><p>Viendo esto le mostré una sonrisa burlona, cantando victoria en mi mente. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos me di cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido al hablar antes de pensar. Había insultado al hermano menor de Hyakkimaru ¿cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? Llena de temor volví mis ojos hacia él lentamente solo para encontrarme con que Hyakkimaru se tapaba la boca tratando de contener la risa y no enfurecer más a su hermano.</p><p>— ¡Enana maleducada! —Me atacó de nuevo—¡Debes respetar a tus mayores!</p><p>— Basta Taho, tú fuiste el que la empezó a molestar primero. —Al escuchar el tono severo de su hermano mayor, Tahomaru calló al instante y se volvió a verlo—. El gato está en la caja, por lo cual no podrá herirme, y aunque lo hiciera no importa, por unos rasguños no va a pasarme nada. Te he dicho ya varias veces que no exageres con el asunto de mis manos.</p><p>— ¡Pero, hermano...!</p><p>— Suficiente. —Lo regañó, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Dororo se esforzó por rescatar a ese gatito y debemos corresponder su amabilidad. No importa que digas, se lo voy a llevar a mamá. Así que mejor guarda silencio de una vez o harás que me enoje contigo. No quieres que pase eso ¿verdad?</p><p>Tahomaru no fue capaz de decir nada más al escuchar el regaño, bajó la vista y asintió levemente con cara de cachorro regañado. Por supuesto que Tahomaru no quería que su hermano mayor se molestara con él, tiempo después yo iba a descubrir que su hermano mayor era su adoración y la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo, que se molestara era como un castigo para él.</p><p>Observé en silencio la extraña interacción de los hermanos cuando una vez Hyakkimaru se aseguró que Tahomaru ya se había calmado se acercó a mí y tomó la caja con el minino.</p><p>— Ah... ¿sería mucha molestia si me avisas como sigue el gatito? —Le pregunté con inseguridad, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar.</p><p>— Claro que no, te avisaré en cuanto mi mamá lo revise. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres una persona muy bondadosa, pequeña Dororo.</p><p>No pude creer lo que pasó después de que me dijo eso. Hyakkimaru se acercó más a mí y me dio una pequeña pero dulce caricia en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y por un momento me sentí como si estuviera soñando a causa de la dicha que embargó a mi corazón.</p><p>Sumergida en todas estas dulces sensaciones observé de reojo a Tahomaru, este desvió su vista y frunció su boca con molestia, al parecer no le gustaba que Hyakkimaru fuera tan amable conmigo. A mí tampoco me agradaba, me había dado una mala primera impresión, no podía entender como Hyakkimaru siendo tan dulce y amable tenía un hermano tan malhumorado y caprichoso como ese tonto cangrejo. </p><p>Decidí no darle más importancia a su mueca de enfado, aun sintiéndome muy avergonzada, lo suficiente como para no poder responderle nada, me enfoqué en seguir sintiendo la cariñosa caricia de Hyakkimaru en mi cabeza.</p><p>"Hyakkimaru, no te vayas... ¿no quieres quedarte un poco más aquí?". Intenté decírselo, pero la timidez me ganó y solo fui capaz de despedirme de él, mirando a lo lejos como la figura de los hermanos Kagemitsu desaparecía a la distancia.</p><p>Ya no había marcha atrás, Tahomaru finalmente había aparecido, ahora si podía levantarse el telón. Nuestras extrañas tragedias románticas estaban a punto de comenzar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rainbow Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente me dirigí corriendo a la veterinaria. Hyakkimaru me envió un mensaje a mi móvil informándome que su madre ya había revisado al gatito y que él estaría a las cuatro de la tarde en la veterinaria por si quería ir a ver al minino. Por supuesto iba a ir, quería ver a Hyakkimaru... Es decir, no solo verlo a él, claro que no, también quería ver al gatito de nuevo.</p><p>Entré con algo de timidez a la pequeña veterinaria. Era un lugar muy limpio y agradable, de inmediato se sentía una atmosfera muy relajada en cuanto ingresabas a ese lugar. Había algunos dueños con sus mascotas esperando por ser atendidos, motivo por el cual me senté a esperar.</p><p>Miré minuciosamente todo el recibidor, tenían en exhibición algunos artículos para mascotas a la venta, tales como collares, croquetas, juguetes, champús entre otros. En una esquina de la habitación había un gran marco que al instante llamó mi atención y me dirigí a verlo.</p><p>En este marco había fotografías de diversos animales a los cuales la doctora había ayudado o rescatado. En verdad eran muchas, algunas incluso tenían unos lindos agradecimientos como: "La Dra. Nui me curó mi patita" "Gracias a que la Dra. Nui me rescató de la calle pude conocer a papá y mamá" "La Dra. Nui me operó de urgencia y gracias a eso sigo aquí".</p><p>Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver eso. Tal parecía que la madre de Hyakkimaru era una veterinaria sumamente comprometida con su trabajo y sus pacientes. Esas fotos de todos los dueños felices con sus mascotas me demostraban que la Dra. Nui era una mujer con un gran corazón, ahora podía entender porque Hyakkimaru también era un joven tan amable y bondadoso.</p><p>— Pequeña Dororo...</p><p>Escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas mientras seguía mirando el marco con las fotografías. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ya que había una sola persona que me decía así. Me giré rápidamente y me sonrojé al ver a Hyakkimaru frente a mí, dedicándome una amigable sonrisa.</p><p>— ¡Hola Hyakkimaru! Vine a ver al paciente.</p><p>Exclamé con una fuerte y animosa voz, demostrándole una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>— Claro, ven, acompáñame.</p><p>Hyakkimaru me condujo a una habitación en la parte de atrás en donde había diversas jaulas, algunas estaban vacías y otras tenían a perros o gatos recibiendo tratamientos. En una jaula de la parte de abajo se encontraba nuestro pequeño amigo negro. El minino estaba recostado, observando con atención a su alrededor.</p><p>— Hola pequeño ¿cómo estás?</p><p>Lo saludé con dulzura, agachándome para poder verlo mejor. En cuanto escuchó mi voz el pequeño gato comenzó a maullar y se acercó a la puerta de la jaula.</p><p>— Tú debes ser la pequeña Dororo ¿verdad?</p><p>Dijo alguien de repente a un lado de mí. Cuando me levanté me encontré con una hermosa mujer de cabello largo azabache, la cual utilizaba una bata médica con dibujos de huellitas de perro impresas en ella. Tenía unos pequeños pero elegantes ojos color café claro, casi rojizos, unos bellos ojos color caramelo. No había duda, era la Dra. Nui, la madre de Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— ¡A-así es! ¡Yo soy la pequeña Dororo! Es decir... Soy Dororo Akiyama.</p><p>No puede ser, otra vez había dicho algo vergonzoso. Conocer a la madre de Hyakkimaru me puso mortalmente nerviosa, otra vez estaba haciendo cosas extrañas por su culpa.</p><p>— Mucho gusto, yo soy Nui Kagemitsu. —Me mostró una amable sonrisa y me tendió la mano—. Soy la doctora a cargo de esta veterinaria y madre de Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— Mucho gusto. —Me las arreglé para hacer los nervios a un lado y corresponder su saludo—. Dra. Nui, muchas gracias por ayudar al gatito.</p><p>— No, al contrario. Muchas gracias a ti por ayudar a este pequeño. Hyakkimaru me contó que te esforzaste mucho por ganarte su confianza para hacerlo salir de su escondite y traerlo aquí.</p><p>— No es para tanto, no podía dejarlo ahí. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza apenada.</p><p>— Bueno, Dororo-chan... Te alegrará saber que está bien. Solo tenía una herida algo profunda en su pata trasera, seguramente se debió pelear con algún otro gato o algún perro. Ya se la he desinfectado y se la he vendado, solo es cuestión de seguirle aplicando spray desinfectante y estará como nuevo en unos días más.</p><p>— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —Exclamé con emoción.</p><p>— Mamá dice que lo trajimos justo a tiempo. —Habló está vez Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Otro poco más y la herida se hubiera infectado.</p><p>— Así es. —Continuó Nui con decepción—. Por desgracia hay muchos animales abandonados u olvidados. Hyakkimaru siempre hace un intento por rescatar a los que ve en la calle, pero es bueno saber que tiene una amiga como tú, que también se preocupa por ellos.</p><p>"Amiga". Mi corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar esa palabra ¿entonces Hyakkimaru me consideraba su amiga? No solo eso, también le había hablado a su madre de mí. Esa era una buena señal ¿o no? Al parecer, poco a poco comenzaba a formar parte del mundo de Hyakkimaru, pensar en eso llenaba mi pecho con una cálida y agradable sensación.</p><p>— Mamá ¿cómo sigue "Bach"?</p><p>— Ah ¿te refieres a ese enorme San Bernardo, el que me trajeron hace tres días? Él está mejorando mucho, afortunadamente salió bien de la operación.</p><p>— Es un hermoso perro, vendré a jugar con él cuando se sienta mejor.</p><p>— Mi lindo Hyakki siempre quiere venir a jugar con mis pacientes. —Me dijo su madre entre pequeñas risas, mirando con un infinito cariño a su hijo—Siempre le he dicho que él sería un excelente veterinario.</p><p>— Puedo imaginarlo como un veterinario. —Respondí riendo en voz baja—. Pero apuesto a que lo que Hyakkimaru desea es vivir de la música ¿o no?</p><p>Tanto madre como hijo me miraron con sorpresa. Era extraño, pero la felicidad en ambos se desvaneció en cuanto escucharon mis palabras. Hyakkimaru desvió su rostro, este se veía algo desanimado. Mientras que su madre mostró una triste sonrisa al contestarme:</p><p>— Si... Sin duda eso es lo que Hyakki quiere, y lo que lo haría feliz.</p><p>¿Por qué habían reaccionado así? ¿Había dicho algo indebido? Seguía confundida por esto cuando de pronto la Dra. Nui palideció y se sujetó el estómago con fuerza. Se detuvo rápidamente de la pared más cercana, parecía no tener nada de fuerzas y haber perdido el equilibrio.</p><p>— Mamá ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con preocupación.</p><p>— E-estoy bien Hyakki, es solo que me sentí algo mareada. Es todo, no te preocupes, cariño.</p><p>A pesar de esto Hyakkimaru tomó con cuidado a su madre y la hizo sentarse por un momento. Afortunadamente minutos después la Dra. Nui parecía estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguimos conversando por un breve momento más hasta que decidí marcharme para dejar que la doctora siguiera trabajando.</p><p>Dos días después el gatito fue dado de alta y para alegría de madre e hijo decidí quedármelo. Mio estuvo de acuerdo ya que a ella también le gustaban los animales. Ya que era completamente negro y algo caprichoso a veces decidí llamarlo Yoru (Noche).</p><p>Una semana después, salí de la escuela y me despedí de mis dos amigos que había hecho en mi clase. Uno era un muchacho alegre y risueño llamado Saru, mientras que la otra era una escandalosa, pero amable jovencita cuyo nombre era Okowa. Caminaba rumbo al departamento cuando escuché a alguien gritar:</p><p>— ¡Dororo-chan!</p><p>Esa era una voz que conocía muy bien, se trataba de Mio. Volteé en dirección a su voz y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, venía acompañada por Hyakkimaru y agh... el idiota hermano cangrejo.</p><p>— Hola Mio nee, Hyakkimaru y... cangrejo —Finalicé con tono de burla.</p><p>— ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? —Me reclamó Tahomaru.</p><p>Tahomaru frunció sus labios y se sonrojó al escuchar como Mio y Hyakkimaru se reían en voz baja.</p><p>— Así que tú también estudias en la misma preparatoria que tu hermano. —Volví a hablarle, observando que portaba el mismo uniforme que Hyakkimaru y Mio.</p><p>— Sí, soy estudiante de primero.</p><p>Al observarlo con atención me percaté que él también llevaba colgado un instrumento en su espalda ¿él también era un guitarrista? Daba igual, lo que hiciera o no ese cangrejo me tenía sin el menor cuidado. Lo cierto es que esa era una agradable coincidencia, mi secundaria y la preparatoria de Mio se encontraban muy cerca, más bien era extraño no habernos encontrado camino a casa antes.</p><p>— ¿Y qué hacen los tres juntos? —Pregunté un tanto extrañada.</p><p>— Nos dirigíamos a comer algo y a hablar acerca de la banda que queremos formar. —Me explicó Mio con alegría, volteándose a ver a los hermanos—. Ya que hoy entro más tarde a trabajar pensamos en aprovechar el tiempo libre. Dororo-chan ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?</p><p>— ¿Ir con ustedes? —De inmediato pensé que iba a desencajar con ellos al ser mayores que yo, por lo cual me negué—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con la banda...</p><p>— Así es, si la enana viene solo estorbaría.</p><p>Entrecerré los ojos con molestia en cuanto escuché como Tahomaru me molestaba, este me regresó una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta que lo miraba. Afortunadamente Hyakkimaru intervino antes de que comenzáramos a insultarnos de nuevo:</p><p>— A mí me agrada mucho la compañía de Dororo. Me gustaría que viniera con nosotros.</p><p>Mi corazón latió velozmente y me sonrojé en cuanto escuché eso ¿cómo podría negarme después de escuchar esas dulces palabras?</p><hr/><p>Después de convencer a Dororo nos dirigimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida el cual solían frecuentar mucho Hyakkimaru y su hermano. Todos ordenaron comida sumamente deliciosa, por mi parte me tuve que conformar con un poco de té y un pequeño sándwich, solía ganar peso con mucha facilidad, por eso siempre cuidaba mucho lo que comía. Sin importar que, deseaba que Hyakkimaru me encontrara atractiva, por ese motivo el cuidar mi peso era una obligación para mí.</p><p>Mientras comenzamos a comer, Hyakkimaru decidió hablar del tema que nos importaba en esa reunión:</p><p>— Ya tenemos vocalista, guitarrista y bajista.</p><p>— ¿También tienen ya un bajista? —Preguntó Dororo con sorpresa—¿De quién se trata?</p><p>— Lo tienes frente a ti, enana. —Aclaró Tahomaru con una sonrisa engreída.</p><p>Dororo lo miró un tanto sorprendida por unos segundos para después responder con incredulidad:</p><p>— Vaya, que sorpresa. No sabía que los cangrejos podían tocar el bajo.</p><p>— ¡Deja de decirme cangrejo!</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a discutir, sí que era muy extraña la interacción que tenían esos dos. Mi prima solía ser muy amigable y bondadosa con todos, Tahomaru, aunque no lo conocía del todo bien sabía que era un joven muy educado y formal ¿qué los hacía siempre discutir de esa manera? Seguía tratando de descubrir por qué cuando Hyakkimaru miró con desaprobación a su hermano menor, y eso lo hizo guardar silencio al instante. Dándose cuenta de que por fin los dos se habían callado tomó la palabra nuevamente:</p><p>— Aún nos falta algo muy importante, necesitamos un baterista.</p><p>— ¿En dónde podremos conseguir un baterista? —Pregunté con algo de preocupación.</p><p>— Estoy pensando en Saburota Hisashi.</p><p>— ¿Saburota Hisashi? —Tahomaru hizo un intento por recordar—¡Ah sí! Es ese estudiante de tercer año que está contigo en el club de música, ¿verdad?</p><p>Hyakkimaru asintió. Yo también lo conocía de las veces que había ido al club de música, sin embargo, recordé algo importante de pronto:</p><p>— Saburota senpai sin duda es un gran baterista—opiné con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero ¿no nos había dicho en una ocasión que él ya está en una banda?</p><p>— No importa, lo obligaré a unirse a la nuestra. —Declaró Hyakkimaru con una mirada llena de determinación.</p><p>— ¿Acaso piensas hostigarlo igual que hiciste con Mio nee? —Preguntó Dororo con sarcasmo.</p><p>— Lo que pasa es que Hyakkimaru es muy tenaz. —Opiné con una tierna sonrisa.</p><p>— No, la palabra que buscas Mio-san es "obsesivo". —Me corrigió Tahomaru con ironía.</p><p>Hyakkimaru estaba demasiado concentrado en sus planes con la banda como para preocuparse de las bromas que habíamos hecho, continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada:</p><p>— Además de eso, necesitamos un nombre y también definir el género que tocaremos.</p><p>— ¡Punk! —Exclamó Tahomaru con entusiasmo.</p><p>— La voz de Mio es demasiado suave para eso. —Lo paró el mayor en seco, ocasionado la decepción en el menor—. Estaba pensando más bien en un rock más ligero. Mio...—En cuanto pronunció mi nombre me sobresalté y lo miré con timidez—¿Qué estilo te gustaría cantar?</p><p>— Ah... yo...—Bajé la vista sonrojándome y comencé a jugar con mi cabello a causa de los nervios que la dulce mirada de Hyakkimaru me ocasionaban—Lo siento, pero no sé casi nada de música. Yo me adaptaré a lo que ustedes crean que es mejor.</p><p>— No te preocupes. —Me respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro, ocasionando que mi respiración se acortara—. Yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo necesario para que seas una gran vocalista.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, te prometo que me esforzaré mucho.</p><p>Le mostré una dulce sonrisa a lo que Hyakkimaru me dedico una cariñosa mirada. Sintiéndome como en las nubes al verla, miré de reojo como Dororo desviaba la vista un tanto incomoda. Que extraño, ella siempre era muy alegre y animosa ¿había recordado a sus padres de repente? Al verla así me propuse prepararle un postre al llegar esa noche del trabajo para animarla. Aun sin poder dejar de mirarlo con ensoñación, Hyakkimaru prosiguió:</p><p>— Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es prestarte algunos álbumes de diferentes géneros para que puedas decidir cuál te gusta más.</p><p>— ¡Que buena idea, hermano! Vamos a hacer una lista de los grupos que Mio-san debe escuchar para que pueda decidir.</p><p>Hyakkimaru tomó una de las servilletas del restaurante y comenzó a escribir en ella conforme los hermanos soltaban nombres uno tras otro. Yo solo podía escucharlos sin comprender nada.</p><p>— Radiohead.</p><p>— Metallica.</p><p>— Imagine Dragons.</p><p>— The strokes.</p><p>— Artick Monkeys.</p><p>— Franz Ferdinand.</p><p>— Placebo.</p><p>— The Cranberries.</p><p>— Paramore.</p><p>— Demasiado actual, también hay que agregar los clásicos.</p><p>— Es cierto... Led Zeppelin.</p><p>— Guns n Roses.</p><p>— Bon Jovi.</p><p>— U2.</p><p>— Aerosmith.</p><p>— The Cure.</p><p>— Sex Pistols.</p><p>Entre esas voces masculinas entusiasmadas se escuchó de pronto la fuerte y aguda voz de mi prima, ocasionando que los hermanos se callaran al instante.</p><p>— Todo eso está muy bien, pero si quieren que Mio nee en serio se instruya en el género rock creo que es necesario que vayan más atrás ¿no lo creen? Están olvidando a muchos importantes, como The Who, Queen, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin, Jimmi Hendrix, Black Sabbath, Creedence Clearwater, Iggy Pop...</p><p>Dororo guardó silencio en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que la miraban los dos hermanos. La veían con suma sorpresa, sin atreverse a decir nada y sin siquiera parpadear.</p><p>— Eh... ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó con rudeza—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?</p><p>— Quien lo diría...—Habló finalmente Tahomaru, aún muy asombrado—La enana tiene un muy buen gusto musical.</p><p>— Dororo... Conoces muchos grupos de rock. —Continuó Hyakkimaru en el mismo estado que su hermano menor.</p><p>— Bueno, mi papá siempre fue fanático de este género. —Explicó Dororo, bajando la vista para ocultar la tristeza que le daba hablar de mi amado tío—. No es raro que los conozca, básicamente yo crecí escuchando todos estos grupos. Es por él que los conozco tan bien.</p><p>Tahomaru fue incapaz de decir nada, le dedicó una mirada profunda e interesada. Hyakkimaru por otro lado, mostró una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente todos los nombres que Dororo había dicho.</p><p>No quise sentirme de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo. Sentí una enorme envidia de que Dororo conociera a todos esos grupos de rock que Hyakkimaru tanto disfrutaba de escuchar.</p><hr/><p>— ¡Ay no, ya es muy tarde! —Exclamó mi prima Mio con preocupación mientras veía la hora en la pantalla de su móvil—Si no me apuro llegaré tarde al trabajo.</p><p>Rápidamente pedimos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Comenzamos a despedirnos cuando recordé algo de pronto, haciendo que la preocupación se apoderara de mí.</p><p>— ¡Espera, Mio nee! Yo... nunca había estado en esta zona de la ciudad.</p><p>Confesé con cierta vergüenza de tener que darle tantas molestias a mi prima.</p><p>— Oh, es cierto Dororo-chan. No podrás regresar a casa sola ¿verdad? —La miré con preocupación, a lo cual mi dulce prima me dedicó una mirada bondadosa—. Lo siento, olvidé que nunca habías estado por aquí. Bueno... hablaré al trabajo para pedir permiso de llegar un poco tarde y llevarte a casa.</p><p>— ¡No es necesario, no te preocupes! —Exclamé con una voz fuerte, lo que menos quería era que se metiera en problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa—Veré la forma de regresar sola...</p><p>— No, Dororo-chan, de ninguna manera puedes regresar tú sola si no conoces la zona.</p><p>— Pero, Mio nee...</p><p>— No te preocupes Mio—se escuchó de pronto la suave voz de Hyakkimaru—, yo puedo llevar a Dororo a su departamento.</p><p>— Hyakkimaru...—Susurró Mio conmovida.</p><p>— ¡N-no! —Hablé yo esta vez con vergüenza, sintiendo mi rostro sonrojar—No es necesario, en serio. No quiero causarle molestias a nadie.</p><p>— Tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que no es ninguna molestia. —Confirmó Hyakkimaru con amabilidad—. Es peligroso que una jovencita como tú regrese sola si no conoce la zona.</p><p>— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru. —Habló Mio mirándolo con ternura.</p><p>— G-gracias...—Agradecí tímidamente, bajando la vista.</p><p>Mio se despidió una vez más y se alejó con paso apresurado para tomar el autobús. Acto seguido Tahomaru hizo lo mismo.</p><p>— Bueno, yo también me voy ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y además no quiero acompañar a la enana a su casa.</p><p>— Menos mal, no sería agradable que un cangrejo me llevara a mi casa.</p><p>Nos miramos con enfado por varios segundos para después voltear nuestros rostros con indiferencia. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña rutina entre los dos ver quién podía molestar más a quien. Hyakkimaru tan solo río en voz baja al escuchar nuestras extrañas discusiones.</p><p>— Vamos Dororo, tomaremos el metro. —Me dijo una vez Tahomaru se fue.</p><p>— Ah... ¡S-sí, claro!</p><hr/><p>Hyakkimaru, todo tú me asombrabas. Caminé lentamente y con inseguridad detrás de ti, apreciando tu alta y agradable figura. Pasados unos minutos te detuviste y volteaste a verme.</p><p>— Ven adelante. —Me dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas sería si dejo que vayas detrás de mí?</p><p>— S-si...</p><p>Rápidamente me coloqué delante de ti y seguimos caminando. No podía controlarme, me sentía tan fuera de mí cuando estaba a solas contigo. Era una jovencita de trece años en ese entonces, había muchas cosas que no comprendía y desconocía. A pesar de que solo eras mayor a mí por cuatro años, sentía que mi mundo y tu mundo eran completamente diferentes. Pensaba que había una enorme diferencia entre ser una estudiante de secundaria y un estudiante de preparatoria.</p><p>Tampoco podía entenderte ¿Por qué eras tan amable conmigo? No deseaba pensar cosas incorrectas, después de todo, tú eras una persona muy bondadosa, acompañarme no debía ser nada especial ¿cierto? O acaso ¿eras así conmigo porque yo era la pequeña prima de Mio? Pensar en esa última opción me hacía doler el corazón. Hyakkimaru, tú movías todo mi mundo, y darme cuenta de eso me asustaba como no tenías idea.</p><p>Finalmente entramos al metro y nos sentamos en unos asientos vacíos, te aseguraste muy bien de explicarme la ruta que debía tomar para llegar al departamento y yo rápidamente lo anoté en mi móvil para poder memorizarlo.</p><p>— Eres muy lista.</p><p>Me felicitaste con una cálida sonrisa, ocasionando a mis mejillas sonrojar. El metro comenzó su andar y la ansiedad se apoderó de mí al ver cómo pasaban los minutos y no era capaz de hablar de nada contigo. Antes era tan sencillo, pero luego todo se volvió tan complicado a tu lado. Así continuamos por un largo rato cuando de pronto hablaste:</p><p>— Dororo, ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?</p><p>Me preguntaste con dulzura al tiempo que sacaste tu móvil y tus audífonos.</p><p>— ¡Si! Claro.</p><p>Te respondí con una enorme sonrisa, al verla me la regresaste. Para mí decir ese tipo de cosas eran tan sencillas y carentes de importancia, sin embargo, para ti transformaban tu percepción de mí y hacían que me tomaras más estima. Tú, que tantas veces te viste rechazado por tu enorme amor a la música, conocer a alguien que quisiera compartir este amor contigo te hacía sentir feliz, te obligaba a expandir tu mundo que tan recelosamente guardabas para ti mismo.</p><p>El metro siguió su camino mientras escuchamos música con tus audífonos. Una sensación de nostalgia y felicidad me invadió al ver tu lista de reproducción en tu móvil. Todas esas canciones era como ver los viejos álbumes en los estantes de papá. Me trajeron bellos y preciados recuerdos de mis amados padres. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a mover un poco mi cabeza de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras que tamborileé con mis dedos sobre mis piernas. No me di cuenta pues tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al verme de esta manera, moviéndome al ritmo de la música, tus ojos brillaron y sonreíste dulcemente.</p><p>Finalmente, el metro llegó a nuestro destino. No pude evitar maldecir internamente al darme cuenta que esto iba a hacer que dentro de poco tuviéramos que despedirnos. Al bajar del metro reconocí perfectamente la zona, por lo cual me apresuré a decirte para ya no darte más molestias:</p><p>— Ya reconozco perfectamente esta zona, se cómo llegar al departamento desde aquí.</p><p>Me miraste con desaprobación ante mi testarudez y negaste lentamente con tu cabeza.</p><p>— Le dije a Mio que te llevaría hasta el departamento y eso haré. No importa que tanto insistas, no dejaré que te vayas sola.</p><p>Torcí la boca y te miré con enfado, sin embargo, cambiaste a un semblante serio y no me quedó más remedio que obedecerte al verte de esta manera. Apenas pasan unos minutos cuando las nubes grises que surcaban los cielos desde la mañana de ese día se encargaron de jugar en nuestra contra. Sin previo aviso se soltó un gran diluvio y no nos quedó más remedio que buscar un refugio cercano. Sin ninguna tienda ni nada más a la vista, solo pudimos correr a una pequeña parada de autobús a unos metros de nosotros y esperar ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia.</p><p>Como si la situación no pudiera ser más incómoda y vergonzosa para mí, la parada de autobús era muy pequeña, por lo cual si nos queríamos resguardar debajo de la caseta y no mojarnos debíamos estar muy cerca el uno del otro.</p><p>Vi las gotas caer una tras otra mientras sentí a mi corazón latiendo velozmente, incluso hasta me resultaba complicado respirar con normalidad.</p><p>— "Por favor, cálmate, tranquilo".</p><p>Le repetí una y mil veces a mi pobre corazón. Fue tonto pensarlo, lo sé, pero en verdad latía tan fuerte que hasta temía que tú fueras capaz de escuchar el incesante latido que tú mismo provocabas. Moví un poco mis brazos con incomodidad y esto ocasionó que sin querer mi mano rozara contra la tuya. Ante el cálido tacto solté un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y desvié mi sonrojado rostro, me vi obligada a cerrar mis ojos con vergüenza al escuchar tu baja risa de ternura al ver mi reacción.</p><p>— "Maldita lluvia, detente de una vez".</p><p>Pensé con frustración, mirando al cielo. Quince minutos después la lluvia comenzó a ceder y el cielo se despejó por partes.</p><p>— Que bien, parece que por fin se detendrá la lluvia.</p><p>Dijiste con tranquilidad alzando la vista. Mi vergüenza e incomodidad comenzaron a desaparecer cuando miré algo hermoso surcando el cielo.</p><p>— ¡Hyakkimaru mira, es un arcoíris!</p><p>Te señalé el brillante y colorido arco que atravesaba el cielo justo delante de nosotros. Lo miramos con atención por unos cuantos segundos, cuando invadida por la felicidad de ese hermoso espectáculo decidí continuar hablando:</p><p>— Es increíble ¿no lo crees? Como algo tan hermoso pudo surgir después de esa fuerte tempestad.</p><p>Me miraste con asombro para después meditar muy seriamente mis palabras. Cuando tu brillante mente pareció por fin poder darle una explicación decente a mis palabras, te animaste a responderme:</p><p>— ¿No es así como es la vida de todos nosotros? Somos arrastrados por nuestros problemas y por nuestro dolor, pero cuando somos capaces de superar esas tormentas, nos levantamos y brillamos incluso más que un arcoíris en el cielo.</p><p>Hyakkimaru, tú siempre pensabas como un artista. Expresabas todas tus emociones que tanto callabas por medio de tus canciones y era por eso que podías componer canciones tan hermosas.</p><p>Tanto tú como yo teníamos heridas incurables, eso fue algo que descubriría con el tiempo. Mis heridas ocasionadas por la muerte de mis padres no iban a desaparecer, así como tus heridas ocasionadas por el maltrato de tu padre hacia tu familia tampoco iban a hacerlo. A pesar de eso, esas dolorosas heridas eran las que nos hacían brillar y expresarnos por medio de nuestro arte, tu por medio de tu música y yo por medio de mis dibujos. Eran esas heridas las que comenzaban a unirnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.</p><p>— Mira, el arcoíris parece estar llorando. —Te dije mirando como las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por la caseta de la parada de autobús, justo enfrente del arcoíris—. El arcoíris se permite llorar para después brillar aún mucho más en el cielo.</p><p>— Llora para después brillar...—Repetiste como en una especie de trance, mirando el arcoíris sin parpadear— Rainbow Tears...</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>Sin comprender aun a que te referías te volviste para verme con entusiasmo.</p><p>— Rainbow Tears... Dororo, ese va a ser el nombre de nuestra banda.</p><p>— Rainbow Tears... Lágrimas de arcoíris —Reflexioné sintiendo a mi corazón latiendo velozmente de la emoción—. Después de la tempestad, harán brillar a todos con sus canciones ¡Es perfecto!</p><p>Hablé con una voz fuerte y mostré una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo, una sonrisa sincera que hasta el momento creías imposible de ver en alguien al tratarse de tu música.</p><p>— Me alegra que lo entiendas. Dororo, tienes la mente de una artista.</p><p>Señalaste con una dulce sonrisa e hiciste que mi corazón bailara de alegría en mi pecho. Hyakkimaru, mirando tu hermosa sonrisa le pedí un inocente deseo al arcoíris: que nuestros momentos juntos fueran eternos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quince días</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Mio, no es necesario que me acompañes... Hoy debes trabajar ¿no es así? No quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa.</p><p>— No te preocupes Hyakkimaru, tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Además, esto es muy importante para la banda ¿o no? Quiero apoyarte con esto.</p><p>Mio me mostró una de sus acostumbradas bondadosas sonrisas, sonrisa con la cual hacía que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso de lo que ya era. Le había dicho eso para no causarle molestias, pero la verdad en el fondo deseaba que me acompañara, contar con su compañía siempre me tranquilizaba.</p><p>Aun sumergido por esas dulces sensaciones que Mio ocasionaba a mi corazón nos dirigimos con paso decidido al salón de música donde nos reuníamos los del club. Saburota se encontraba en la misma situación que Mio, él formaba parte del club de música, pero no asistía siempre. Siendo ya un estudiante de tercer año se encontraba siempre muy ocupado y sólo iba cuando tenía tiempo libre. Por otro lado, no era un secreto que era un tanto rebelde, en sus tres años en la preparatoria ya se había hecho con la mala fama de ser un vándalo y un mujeriego.</p><p>Saburota Hisashi de tercer año era todo un personaje, muchos le tenían miedo, pero eso a mí no me importaba, podía incluso ser un ex convicto y a mí me seguiría dando igual, lo único importante eran sus sorprendentes habilidades con la batería. Lo supe en cuanto lo escuché tocar por primera vez en el salón de música, si algún día yo llegaba a formar una banda, él debía ser mi baterista.</p><p>Tuvimos la fortuna que ese día acudió a la reunión con los del club, al entrar en el aula de música lo vimos hablando con otros estudiantes. No perdí más tiempo y me acerqué a él con determinación.</p><p>— Hisashi...—Lo llamé con formalidad.</p><p>— Hey, Kagemitsu ¿qué pasa? —Me respondió con una amigable sonrisa—Oh, la linda Mio-chan también vino el día de hoy, hola.</p><p>— Hola, buenas tardes Saburota senpai. —Le regresó el saludo Mio sin poder ocultar los nervios en su voz.</p><p>— Hisashi, se el baterista de nuestra banda.</p><p>Fui directo al grano, le solté la propuesta sin rodeos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Mio me volteó a ver un tanto intrigada. Supongo que este tipo de comportamientos era el motivo por el cual Taho me decía a menudo que a veces parecía un robot.</p><p>Lo normal hubiera sido saludarlo, preguntarle por su día, hablar un poco de temas vánales y después sacar el tema a relucir, pero eso no me importaba. Los lazos no eran lo primordial para mí, yo solo veía a Saburota como un excelente baterista que necesitaba para formar mi banda. En mi mundo solo estaban la música, Mio y yo, lo demás no era importante para mí.</p><p>— Kagemitsu, tú siempre tan directo. —Me respondió entre risas—. Lo siento mucho, pero actualmente ya formo parte de una banda</p><p>— Entonces déjala y únete a la nuestra.</p><p>— No tienes nada de tacto al hablar —Se quejó comenzando a fastidiarse, dándome unos golpecitos en mi cabeza con sus baquetas— ¿Te lo habían dicho antes, pequeño guitarrista?</p><p>Obviamente había dicho esto en un intento por asustarme. Saburota era un joven muy alto y corpulento, pero a pesar de eso no me dejé intimidar. Le sostuve una profunda mirada y respondí:</p><p>— Si, me lo dicen muy a menudo, pero ese comentario tuyo no viene al caso. Hisashi, únete a nuestra banda.</p><p>— Tal parece que no comprendes—Continuó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué puede ofrecerme una banda que ni siquiera se ha formado, contra la banda donde estoy la cual ya ha estado teniendo presentaciones en diferentes bares lives en Shibuya?</p><p>— Que cuando estemos juntos nuestro sonido será mejor que el de la banda en la cual estás.</p><p>Mio se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar mi comentario tan impertinente. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tomado como una fuerte ofensa, pero Saburota no, él siendo una persona tan particular en lugar de molestarse más soltó una fuerte carcajada al escucharme.</p><p>— ¿Quiénes más van a estar en tu maravillosa banda? —Me preguntó con sarcasmo.</p><p>— Mio será la vocalista, mi hermano Tahomaru el bajista, y es más que obvio que yo seré el guitarrista.</p><p>Saburota se colocó una mano en la barbilla, como pareciendo reflexionar lo que acababa de decirle. Pasados unos segundos me respondió con tono burlón:</p><p>— No dudo de tus asombrosas habilidades como guitarrista, por otro lado, de la hermosa Mio-chan y de tu hermano menor no estoy tan seguro.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>— Mio-chan sin duda tiene una hermosa voz, se puede decir que el suyo es un talento innato. Por desgracia le falta mucha preparación. No tiene bien entrenado su oído y tampoco sabe nada acerca de la lectura de partituras, el tema de los tiempos, notas y diferentes entonaciones al cantar le es completamente desconocido. En cuanto a tu hermano, he escuchado rumores de que es un buen bajista, pero comparado a tus habilidades como guitarrista, sus habilidades como bajista dejan mucho que desear... ¿Crees que con todo esto tu banda de colegiales sonará mejor que la banda con estudiantes universitarios en la que estoy?</p><p>Me desarmó al decirme eso, todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Éramos unos amateurs persiguiendo el sueño de formar una banda para llegar a todos con nuestras canciones, pero Saburota tenía razón, nos faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar al nivel en el que él ya se encontraba. Dándome cuenta de eso, solo pude bajar mi vista con decepción y cerrar mis puños con frustración. Lo veía ya todo perdido cuando se escuchó la tímida voz de Mio:</p><p>— Saburota senpai, no puedes dar el veredicto final si no nos has escuchado juntos.</p><p>En cuanto dijo eso volteé a verla. Mio estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada, aun así, pude captar el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo porque su voz se notara segura, y por mantenerle la mirada al alto e imponente muchacho frente a ella.</p><p>— Lo que dices es cierto. —Continuó Mio—. Me falta mucha preparación, pero yo prometo que me esforzaré por tener los conocimientos básicos de música para ser la mejor vocalista que pueda ser por la banda. En cuanto a Tahomaru, estoy segura que él también se esforzará por mejorar lo más que pueda sus habilidades con el bajo. Ambos nos esforzaremos para estar a la altura de ti y de Hyakkimaru... ¡Por favor, danos una oportunidad!</p><p>Tras decir esa suplica, Mio le hizo una ligera reverencia. Solo pude observarla en silencio, sintiendo a mi corazón latir con fuerza al haber presenciado su enorme esfuerzo por convencer a Saburota. El baterista la miró en silencio por varios segundos para finalmente responder tras soltar otra fuerte carcajada:</p><p>— Vaya que esta será una banda de chiflados, no puedo perderme este espectáculo. No acepto formar parte de la banda aun, pero si acepto tocar juntos para hacer una prueba. Soy consciente que aún tienen cosas que mejorar, por eso les daré quince días para que se preparen. A partir de hoy, pasados estos quince días nos reuniremos a tocar, y si me gusta lo que oigo, tal vez considere dejar mi banda para unirme a la de ustedes. Ah sí, otra cosa muy importante... Con lo que tenemos aquí en el club de música no es suficiente para tocar apropiadamente como una banda de rock debe hacerlo, por lo cual deberán rentar una sala de ensayo. Kagemitsu... imagino que tienes todo el equipo necesario para eso ¿verdad?</p><p>— Ah... si...—Respondí aun un tanto sorprendido de su cambio de parecer—Tanto mi hermano como yo tenemos amplificadores y pedales, solo debo comprar un micrófono para Mio.</p><p>— Excelente. —Continuó con una fría sonrisa. Pasó en medio de los dos y salió del aula mientras cambiaba a un tono sarcástico—: Entonces, nos vemos en quince días más... banda de colegiales.</p><hr/><p>Después de que ayudé a Hyakkimaru sin darme cuenta a encontrar el nombre perfecto para la banda, comenzó a ir al departamento todos los días. Debía sentirme feliz de ser capaz de verlo todos los días, pero esto no era así. Me seguía saludando y hablándome amistosamente como siempre lo hacía, pero toda su atención se centraba en Mio y en instruirla en nociones básicas de música.</p><p>Hyakkimaru le explicaba algo nuevo todos los días, practicaban algunas canciones y le hacía las correcciones necesarias. Mio por su parte se esforzaba en aprender al pie de la letra todo lo que Hyakkimaru le enseñaba. En las noches se dormía escuchando todas las diferentes bandas las cuales Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru le habían recomendado, hacía lo mismo al irse a la escuela en las mañanas, las escuchaba sin descanso.</p><p>Mio en verdad se estaba esforzando, aun así, me parecía no verla muy entusiasmada por esto. Era feliz cuando estaba con Hyakkimaru, pero parecía distante o fastidiada cuando estaba a solas y debía seguir practicando.</p><p>De vez en cuando los acompañaba y les daba mi opinión siempre que la pedían, pero procuraba no estar mucho con ellos. Ver el rostro de ensoñación que ponía Hyakkimaru cada vez que Mio cantaba o cuando lograba poner en práctica algo de lo que le enseñaba me hacía sentir mal, me ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho que no era para nada agradable. Por otro lado, Mio era sumamente feliz cuando estaba con él, me daba gusto que hubiera seguido mis consejos y que con cada día que pasaban se notaran más cercanos, a pesar de esto no estaba bien. Algo no se sentía bien en mi corazón y no sabía por qué.</p><p>Risas dulces, frases de halago el uno para el otro, Mio jugando con su cabello, Hyakkimaru acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos para explicarle algo de las partituras. Cada día había más cercanía, era como ver esos cursis doramas que Mio tanto disfrutaba. Se estaban coqueteando, y yo no podía más que encerrarme en mi habitación, en un intento desesperado por ignorar todo eso.</p><p>Trece días después de eso, me sentía demasiado abrumada para soportarlo. Confundida por todas las emociones que invadían mi mente aproveché que era sábado para salir a distraerme un rato. Era muy común que mi prima doblara turnos los fines de semana, por lo cual prácticamente tenía todo ese día para mí misma. Tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y salí del departamento, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo.</p><p>Amaba dibujar, era mi actividad favorita desde que era muy pequeña, era mi refugio siempre que me sentía triste o preocupada por algo. Para mí que siempre me costaba tanto expresar mis emociones o ser sincera con lo que sentía era un alivio poder expresarme por medio de mis dibujos. Sinceramente sentía que ese era el único talento que tenía, aunque no me gustaba presumir de ello, mis dibujos eran bastantes buenos, supongo que de no haber sido así no me hubieran aceptado en la universidad de artes de Tokio al graduarme de la preparatoria.</p><p>Dibuja, dibuja hasta que ya no puedas pensar en nada más, me repetía una y mil veces mi aquejado corazón. Guiada por este deseo me senté en la banca de un parque en una zona algo céntrica y me dispuse a dibujar un sencillo paisaje de la vista que tenía. </p><p>Hice una mueca de enfado al abrir mi cuaderno y ver el último dibujo que había hecho: un hermoso cielo que era atravesado por un brillante arcoíris. Ignorando ese recuerdo que en su momento me había hecho feliz cambié de hoja rápidamente y comencé a dibujar sin descanso.</p><p>Así estuve por una media hora más cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como alguien apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro.</p><p>— ¿¡Qué quieres, maldito pervertido!? —Grité, mientras me volteaba y levantaba mi filoso lápiz para dibujar amenazadoramente—Tengo un lápiz muy afilado y no dudaré en usarlo.</p><p>La furia se convirtió en vergüenza al ver a Hyakkimaru frente a mí. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando confundido el lápiz en mi mano.</p><p>— ¡Hyakkimaru! —Exclamé apenada, bajando el lápiz de inmediato.</p><p>— ¿Sigues pensando que soy un pervertido? —Preguntó con tono divertido.</p><p>— ¡No, claro que no! Lo siento, es que me asustaste. No sabía que eras tú...</p><p>— Cierto. Supongo que debí llamarte antes de tomarte del hombro, lo siento.</p><p>— Si, eso hubiera sido lo mejor.</p><p>¿Podía ser más deprimente mi situación? En cuanto vi la dulce sonrisa de Hyakkimaru todo el dolor se fue, todos los malos sentimientos se alejaron de mi corazón. Sin duda era muy irónico, él mismo me había ocasionado todo ese dolor, sin embargo, él también lo alejaba ¿Por qué Hyakkimaru podía manipular mis emociones de esa manera? Me sacó de mis pensamientos al volver a hablar:</p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña Dororo? —Bajó la vista y notó el cuaderno de dibujo sobre mis piernas— ¿Tú hiciste ese increíble dibujo?</p><p>Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente al escuchar el tono de asombro en su voz. Con inseguridad volteé a ver su rostro solo para encontrarme con que miraba con mucho interés mi dibujo. A pesar de la vergüenza, me esforcé para hacer los nervios a un lado y le pasé el cuaderno para que lo mirara mejor.</p><p>— Si. —Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa—. Como poco a poco se va la primavera ya comienza a hacer un clima más agradable, es por esto que decidí salir para dibujar un rato, es algo que disfruto mucho de hacer.</p><p>— Ahora entiendo porque tienes mente de artista. —Opinó Hyakkimaru mirando cada detalle de mi dibujo—. Tienes un gran talento para dibujar.</p><p>— Gra-gracias.</p><p>Contesté sumamente avergonzada. Ya anteriormente otras personas me habían dicho lo mismo, pero la opinión de Hyakkimaru era completamente diferente. Él era un músico, tenía una mente sumamente sensible y captaba el mundo de una manera muy singular, que el pensara eso de mis dibujos, que otro artista lo hiciera era un gran honor para mí. Retrocedió unas páginas en el cuaderno y siguió mirando mis dibujos entusiasmado.</p><p>— Incluso dibujaste a Yoru.</p><p>Dijo con tono divertido apreciando un dibujo rápido que había hecho de mi pequeño felino. Cuando dijo eso recordé algo de pronto, muy cerca de las hojas de ese dibujo se encontraba un dibujo en particular, uno muy especial, uno que había hecho de él. </p><p>Ese dibujo lo había hecho la noche en la que lo había conocido, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo, mis manos casi se habían movido solas para hacer ese dibujo de Hyakkimaru sentado en el sofá de la sala tocando su guitarra acústica.</p><p>— "¡No puedo dejar que lo vea!"</p><p>Pensé con el rostro sonrojado y me apuré para arrebatarle mi cuaderno justo a tiempo. Ante este extraño movimiento Hyakkimaru se volteó a verme con confusión.</p><p>— Lo siento. —Repuse fingiendo indiferencia—. Así como tu cuaderno de canciones, mi cuaderno de dibujos también es algo muy íntimo para mí. Solo te dejaré ver esos.</p><p>Reí para mis adentros al guardar mi cuaderno en mi mochila y ver el semblante de decepción de Hyakkimaru. Al parecer en verdad deseaba seguir viendo mis dibujos, tal vez fue por esto que después me propuso con una dulce sonrisa:</p><p>— Luego te mostraré más canciones para que tú puedas enseñarme más dibujos ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>— Ese es un intercambio muy interesante... Acepto su oferta, joven Kagemitsu.</p><p>— Tenemos un trato entonces, señorita Akiyama.</p><p>Ambos nos reímos de la broma ¿Era mi imaginación o entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, Hyakkimaru reía más abiertamente conmigo? ¿Con todos era así de bromista? ¿Lo era con Mio? No tenía idea, pero no iba a negar que disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo reír y bromear con él.</p><p>— ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú aquí, Hyakkimaru?</p><p>— Me dirigía a Shibuya para revisar algunos cuartos de ensayo.</p><p>— ¿Cuartos de ensayo?</p><p>Hyakkimaru se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme todo lo relacionado a la prueba de Saburota. Ya habían pasado trece días desde entonces, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.</p><p>— Pues ese Saburota suena como un payaso impertinente. —Opiné con fastidio, cruzándome de brazos.</p><p>— Tal vez. —Río quedamente ante mi sinceridad—. Pero es un gran baterista, lo necesitamos. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano y Mio ya están listos, pero ahora necesito encontrar el cuarto de ensayo adecuado.</p><p>— No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien al final. —Lo animé mostrándole una enorme sonrisa—. Dejarán a ese engreído con la boca abierta cuando los escuche tocar.</p><p>— Muchas gracias por los ánimos, pequeña Dororo.</p><p>Sonrió dulcemente para después darme una suave caricia en mi cabeza que ocasionó que las mariposas volvieran a pasearse por mi estómago. Tensé mi cuerpo y me sonrojé, y como si las cosas no se pudieran poner mejor me preguntó:</p><p>— ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Shibuya?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fan número uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saludos a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero de corazón siga siendo de su agrado  n.n<br/>Teníamos un buen rato, pero en este capítulo tenemos dos canciones que les recomiendo ampliamente que la escuchen para que tengan una mejor imagen de los sucesos relatados en la historia. Como siempre, estas pueden encontrarlas en YouTube.</p><p>[1] Joe Satriani - A Love Eternal</p><p>[2] Itsue - The Scene of a Morning. En el caso particular de esta canción, ya que está en japonés les pondré la traducción en inglés, ya que por desgracia no hay vídeo que contenga la canción con subtítulos en español. Lo lamento pero no pude encontrar la traducción al español pues es un grupo muy poco conocido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿I-ir contigo? —Susurré con voz tímida, sintiéndome como en un sueño.</p><p>— Pero... estabas dibujando ¿verdad? Lo siento, solo te estoy interrumpiendo.</p><p>— ¡No, claro que no! —Alcé la voz sin darme cuenta a causa de los nervios—Suena divertido, iré contigo.</p><p>Me mostró una enternecida sonrisa cuando acepté, su sonrisa iluminaba todo mi mundo ¿Cómo no querer ir con él?</p><p>Una vez llegamos a Shibuya entramos a ver diferentes cuartos de ensayos, pero ninguno convencía a Hyakkimaru. Así pasamos una hora, y aunque pudiera sonar como algo fastidioso no me importó, su compañía era lo suficientemente agradable para mí como para ignorar lo demás. De pronto, Hyakkimaru se detuvo y se quedó mirando con suma atención un pequeño edificio frente a él.</p><p>— Esos cuartos de ensayos... Sería bueno poder rentar uno de los que están en ese edificio.</p><p>— ¿Si? ¿Qué tienen de especial?</p><p>— Sus instalaciones son cómodas y su equipo de sonido es de muy buena calidad. Muchas bandas locales que luego se hicieron famosas usaron estas salas de ensayo. Sería un sueño hecho realidad poder tocar ahí.</p><p>— ¡Entonces debes rentarla!</p><p>— No es tan sencillo... La renta es muy cara, está fuera de mi presupuesto.</p><p>Confesó Hyakkimaru con tristeza, bajando su mirada con decepción. No soportaba verlo de esa manera, debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer para que tocaran en esas instalaciones tan importantes para él. No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, con este firme pensamiento me surgió una idea de repente.</p><p>— Vamos, lograremos que rentes uno de esos cuartos tan famosos. —Lo animé con una enorme sonrisa y comencé a caminar rumbo al edificio.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?</p><p>— Hablaré con el dueño de estos cuartos de ensayos para que nos dejen rentar uno a mitad de precio.</p><p>— No... ¡Espera, Dororo!</p><hr/><p>Dororo era muy terca e impulsiva, entre más convivía con ella, más me daba cuenta de eso, aunque eso no es como si fuera algo malo, en realidad. Por más que intenté detenerla no me escuchó y entró al edificio. Exigió hablar con el dueño y obviamente no fue posible al no tener una cita con él.</p><p>— Somos sus clientes, así que tenemos el derecho a verlo. —Continuó Dororo con rudeza.</p><p>— Dororo, no puede vernos sin una cita. —Insistí—. Buscaremos otro cuarto, por eso...</p><p>— ¡No! —Me gritó, no pude evitar mirarla con asombro, era la primera vez que lo hacía—Hyakkimaru, no puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente. Seguiremos insistiendo hasta verlo.</p><p>— Señorita, entienda por favor, el Sr. Takenori no puede ver a nadie sin una cita. —Señaló la recepcionista, comenzando a fastidiarse.</p><p>— Pues si está ocupado, entonces esperaré a que esté libre para hablar con él. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me vea.</p><p>— Dororo, estás siendo muy irracional. —La regañé, mirándola con desaprobación—. Es hora de irnos, vamos.</p><p>— Tú puedes irte si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí y verás cómo logro que rentes este cuarto de ensayo a mitad de precio.</p><p>Sentenció con determinación, cruzándose de brazos. No podía entenderla ¿por qué insistía tanto en esto? Después de todo, era un asunto que era de mi mayor interés, ella no sacaba ningún beneficio de esto. Había sido así desde que la conocí, Dororo era sumamente intrigante, y era precisamente el hecho de que no podía entenderla lo que me hacía querer mantenerla cerca. Porque era como un riff sumamente complicado de tocar, algo extraño que disfrutaba de tratar de comprender. Todo había dejado de ser aburrido desde que ella se había mudado con Mio.</p><p>El escándalo de Dororo terminó por hacer que el dueño saliera de su oficina. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, por este motivo seguramente ya estaba calvo. Usaba lentes oscuros y un bastón para invidentes.</p><p>— Hoy hay mucho más ruido de lo habitual. —Dijo el hombre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Y eso es mucho decir para un negocio que renta cuartos para ensayos.</p><p>— Sr. Takenori, lo que pasa...</p><p>— Usted es el dueño de este negocio ¿verdad? —Interrumpió Dororo a la recepcionista, acercándose rápidamente al dueño.</p><p>— Así es, soy Biwamaru Takenori ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?</p><p>— Sr. Takenori, mucho gusto, soy Dororo Akiyama, y este joven que me acompaña es Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu.</p><p>— Ah... Mucho gusto. —Respondí por inercia pues todo pasaba tan rápido que me sentía algo confundido.</p><p>— Vinimos el día de hoy a rentar un cuarto para ensayo. —Continuó Dororo con tono amable.</p><p>— Muy bien, entonces vayan con la recepcionista para que tome sus datos.</p><p>— Pero Sr. Takenori, queremos pedirle un gran favor... Por favor, réntenos un cuarto a mitad de precio.</p><p>— Dororo...—Le susurré para detenerla, pero solo me dedicó una rápida mirada de enfado y me ignoró.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. —Le respondió el señor Biwamaru sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>— Sr. Takenori, usted no lo sabe, pero este joven de aquí es un guitarrista prodigioso cuyo sueño es formar una banda y tocar aquí para ensayar. —Insistió con una dulce sonrisa—. Hyakkimaru aún es un estudiante de preparatoria por lo cual aún no cuenta con mucho dinero, le haría un gran favor si le renta un cuarto a mitad de precio.</p><p>— Disculpe señorita, pero no siempre podemos vivir de la buena voluntad.</p><p>— La banda que formará Hyakkimaru, Rainbow Tears, será famosa y todos hablarán de ella. —Increíble, pero la testaruda Dororo no se daba por vencida—. Cuando pase eso se arrepentirá de no haberlo ayudado.</p><p>A pesar de que lo normal era que confundieran la tenacidad de Dororo con rebeldía, el singular Sr. Biwamaru no lo hizo, río un poco jovialmente antes de responder.</p><p>— No son los primeros músicos que vienen que aseguran ser prodigiosos y que algún día serán famosos ¿Qué me asegura que en el caso de este joven las cosas son diferentes?</p><p>— Yo que soy su fan número uno lo aseguro. —Afirmó Dororo con alegría, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho—. Hyakkimaru compone hermosas canciones y su forma de tocar es sorprendente, es por eso que estoy segura que su destino es triunfar con su música.</p><p>— A veces no basta solo con palabras, jovencita. —Repuso el Sr. Biwamaru con una sonrisa cansada.</p><p>— Dororo, agradezco lo que intentas, pero no es necesario seguir con esto.</p><p>Quería hacerla desistir pues a mi parecer ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero como era obvio, no iba a ser tan sencillo que se rindiera.</p><p>— ¡Cállate Hyakkimaru, déjame a mí seguir hablando!</p><p>¿Eh? ¿En verdad acababa de callarme? Dororo también tenía un muy fuerte carácter, eso lo descubrí ese día. Eso solo me intrigó más, sin importar lo demás, sentía la necesidad de conocer más de ella.</p><p>— Entonces si las palabras no bastan se lo demostraremos. —Dororo colocó sus manos en su cintura, hablando con una enorme seguridad—. Hyakkimaru tocará para usted para demostrarle que yo no miento. Si lo convence, entonces le rentará el cuarto de ensayo a mitad de precio... ¿es un trato?</p><p>Me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando ¿qué pasaba por su alocada mente? Era caprichosa, testaruda y temeraria, simplemente nadie podía pararla. Era... la persona más interesante que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo. Entre fascinado y aturdido por lo que pasaba, esperé nerviosamente la respuesta del Sr. Biwamaru:</p><p>— Eso suena muy interesante. Está bien señorita, acepto sus condiciones. Vamos, acompáñenme a un cuarto para que este joven prodigio de la guitarra pueda deslumbrarme.</p><p>De nueva cuenta vino otra jovial risa para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar ayudándose de su bastón. Dororo sonrío ampliamente y lo siguió, hice lo mismo en silencio cuando tuve que hablarle a Dororo de mis preocupaciones:</p><p>— Dororo ¿no crees que estamos dando demasiadas molestias con esto? Podemos ir a buscar otros cuartos...</p><p>— ¡Ya te dije que no! Hyakkimaru... Tú sueño es poder tocar en estos cuartos de ensayo y lograr así formar tu banda ¿no? Es un hermoso sueño y tienes todo para lograrlo, debes luchar para conseguirlo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien. Tú solo concéntrate en tocar tan bien como siempre lo haces y verás cómo lo convencerás.</p><p>Un sentimiento cálido invadió mi pecho cuando vi cómo me mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Dororo era caprichosa, testaruda, impulsiva y tenía un temperamento fuerte. A pesar de esto, también era una persona sumamente dulce y bondadosa, tenía cualidades únicas, era una persona brillante y singular, como ninguna que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que nada podía ir mal cuando estaba con ella, era como un amuleto de la buena suerte.</p><hr/><p>Entramos al cuarto que el Sr. Biwamaru nos indicó. Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se sentó en un pequeño sofá de la habitación, y con un movimiento de la mano nos invitó a hacer lo mismo. No perdí tiempo y me senté al lado de él para quedar frente a Hyakkimaru, quería verlo a la perfección para apreciar el maravilloso espectáculo que estaba segura iba a darnos.</p><p>Con semblante nervioso Hyakkimaru abrió la funda de su guitarra y la sacó. Me sorprendió ver como una guitarra eléctrica salía de esta, era una hermosa Gibson negra con algunos símbolos blancos en ella ¿Entonces Hyakkimaru no solo tocaba la guitarra acústica?</p><p>Esto me dejó un poco sorprendida, pero era más preocupante ver el semblante de Hyakkimaru mientras se la colgaba. Se veía sumamente preocupado y nervioso. No pude culparlo por sentirse así, muchas cosas dependían de que lograra convencer al Sr. Biwamaru con esa presentación. Conectó la guitarra al amplificador y se volteó a vernos con timidez. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron le mostré una dulce sonrisa, y levantándole mi dedo pulgar moví mis labios lentamente para que pudiera entenderme:</p><p>— Tú puedes hacerlo.</p><p>En cuanto captó mis ánimos su rostro se relajó y sonrió levemente. Cerró los ojos, dando una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse. Para mi sorpresa, segundos después cambió a una mirada profunda y determinada y comenzó a tocar.</p><p>[1] "A Love Eternal", una canción de Joe Satriani. Esa fue la canción que decidió tocar ese día, no podía ser de otra manera ya que era uno de sus guitarristas favoritos. Una hermosa canción que comenzaría a forjar su destino. No importaba que tocara una guitarra acústica o una guitarra eléctrica, la magia de Hyakkimaru al tocar siempre era la misma. Opacaba todos los sonidos alrededor, estimulaba cada fibra de tu ser, erizaba tu piel ¿Cómo una canción sin letra podía ser tan poderosa? Claro, no era una composición propia, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sorprendente la interpretación que le daba Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Me volteé con disimulo a ver al Sr. Biwamaru, este tenía un semblante recto y concentrado ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Era una buena o mala señal? No quería seguirlo viendo para no sentirme nerviosa, por lo cual decidí mirar a Hyakkimaru. Miré su rostro concentrado y lleno de pasión, la pasión que Hyakkimaru sentía por la música se veía reflejada en sus profundos y brillantes ojos caramelo, en sus labios levemente apretados disfrutando cada nota. </p><p>Hyakkimaru había nacido para ser guitarrista y triunfar con su música, cuando lo veía tocar de esa manera tan espectacular no me quedaba ninguna duda. Por eso ese día, me prometí a mí misma que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño sin importar los obstáculos en su camino.</p><p>Fue dada la última nota y Hyakkimaru levantó la cabeza, pareciendo salir de alguna especie de trance. Dirigió su mirada con cierta inseguridad hacia el Sr. Biwamaru, yo hice lo mismo conteniendo la respiración. El hombre seguía con el mismo semblante, en verdad no se veía muy contento que digamos.</p><p>— Tu nombre es... Hyakkimaru Kagemitsu ¿no es así? —Le preguntó con seriedad.</p><p>— Ah... Si, así es. —Respondió sin poder ocultar sus nervios.</p><p>— ¿Cuál es tu edad?</p><p>— Tengo diecisiete.</p><p>— Tan solo diecisiete años... ¿Cómo pretendías pagar la renta de un cuarto de ensayo si no tienes dinero?</p><p>— Si lo tengo, señor. —Se apresuró Hyakkimaru en explicar—. Todos los fines de semana trabajo en turno nocturno de mesero en un restaurante bar para poder solventar mis gastos relacionados con la guitarra. Gracias a eso pude comprarme esta guitarra, así como el amplificador y el pedal. Con lo que he ahorrado pensaba rentar un cuarto adecuado, pero los de su negocio están fuera de mi presupuesto.</p><p>Hyakkimaru bajó la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo al confesar eso. Por mi parte lo miré con admiración, no tenía idea de que Hyakkimaru tuviera un trabajo los fines de semana solo con ese propósito, en verdad hacía grandes sacrificios para poder seguir su sueño. </p><p>Para sorpresa de ambos, el Sr. Biwamaru cambió en segundos su rostro serio para mostrar una enorme sonrisa y reír nuevamente. Una vez su risa se calmó, habló con un tono cariñoso y paternal:</p><p>— En cuanto tocaste las primeras notas pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que amas tocar, muchacho. Siendo así, entonces yo no soy nadie para negarle al mundo el nacimiento de una próxima estrella, jamás me perdonaría si lo hiciera. Tenemos un trato, a partir de este día y siempre que lo necesites, tú y tu banda podrán usar estas salas a mitad de precio. Solo mantenlo como un secreto ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Biwamaru! —Exclamé con una enorme sonrisa y fuerte voz.</p><p>— En verdad se lo agradezco, Sr. Takenori. Le prometo que siempre seremos muy cuidadosos con sus cuartos y su equipo —Le agradeció Hyakkimaru con sinceridad al tiempo que le hacía una profunda reverencia.</p><p>— Esfuércense mucho ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verlos de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que lo hacen.</p><p>Con un ligero movimiento de mano el enigmático hombre se despidió de nosotros y salió del cuarto. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro con Biwamaru Takenori, el hombre que se encargaría de empezar a mover y encaminar el destino de Rainbow Tears hacia la dirección correcta. </p><p>Una vez desapareció de nuestra vista dejé la formalidad a un lado y grité con emoción, con una voz tan fuerte que estoy segura era capaz de dejar a todos los del edificio medio sordos:</p><p>— ¡Estuviste genial Hyakkimaru, lo lograste!</p><p>No me esperaba para nada su respuesta. Me tomó suavemente de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él para atraparme en un dulce y cálido abrazo.</p><p>— Dororo, muchas gracias...—Me dijo en voz baja con ternura—. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda, gracias por obligarme a no rendirme, muchas gracias, pequeña Dororo.</p><p>Me fue imposible responder, solo pude cerrar mis ojos sintiendo el violento latir de mi corazón. Todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, ya solo existía Hyakkimaru y el abrazo que me daba. Sus brazos eran fuertes, su pecho era ancho y cálido, su respiración cepillaba mis cabellos, su aroma era agradable y reconfortante ¿Era posible morir de felicidad solo por un abrazo? Porque yo sentía que era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.</p><p>Para mi desgracia, el abrazo duró mucho menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Aun con mis ojos entrecerrados por la dicha, Hyakkimaru se separó de mí para decirme con una entusiasmada mirada:</p><p>— Pasado mañana será la prueba de Saburota. Vendremos después de las clases a tocar aquí, todo se decidirá ese día. Vendrás a vernos ¿verdad, Dororo? No puedes faltar, debes venir a vernos.</p><p>A pesar de que su voz era algo obsesiva no me importó, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esos extraños comportamientos suyos. Dedicándole la sonrisa más dulce que pude hacerle le respondí:</p><p>— Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, después de todo... ¡Soy su fan número uno!</p><p>El día de la prueba de Saburota finalmente llegó. Me coloqué al fondo de la sala de ensayo para darles espacio a todos para que conectaran sus instrumentos y comenzaran a prepararse. Diez minutos después de la hora acordada, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Saburota entró despreocupadamente.</p><p>— Muy bien banda de colegiales, ¿ya están listos?</p><p>Preguntó con sorna, aventando su mochila a una esquina de la habitación y mirando sin interés a los tres nerviosos jóvenes frente a él. A pesar de esto, Hyakkimaru hizo los nervios a un lado y le contestó con determinación:</p><p>— Por supuesto que lo estamos.</p><p>— Bueno Kagemitsu, no sé cómo le hiciste para lograr rentar este espectacular cuarto de ensayo—continuó Saburota mientras acomodaba la batería—, pero si no me gusta lo que oigo entonces todo este esfuerzo será en vano.</p><p>— ¡Te gustará lo que escucharás, ya lo verás!</p><p>No pude quedarme callada, me metí en la conversación gritándole con resentimiento. En cuanto escuchó mi grito Saburota volteó a verme con confusión.</p><p>— Dororo-chan, no puedes hablarle así a alguien mayor. —Me regañó Mio, sacando a relucir su cariño de hermana mayor adoptiva que tenía por mí.</p><p>— ¿Y quién es esta mocosa de secundaria? —Preguntó Saburota con una mueca burlona.</p><p>— Ella es mi prima. —Respondió Mio con inseguridad.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Es una caza talentos o algo así? —Se río con voz ronca de su propia broma.</p><p>— No podemos tocar sin ella. —Interrumpió Hyakkimaru, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y mostrándome una cálida sonrisa—. Después de todo, ella es nuestra fan número uno.</p><p>Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo una dulce sensación en mi corazón. Saburota nos ignoró y respondió sin dejar de lado su actitud soberbia:</p><p>— Da igual quien esté aquí o no. Denme la partitura rápido y no me hagan perder más mi tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Qué canción deberíamos tocar? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru en voz baja, mientras Mio y Tahomaru se acercaban a él— ¿Stairway to heaven? ¿Bohemian Rapsody? ¿My generation?</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! —Lo reprendió Tahomaru. El mencionado miró confundido como su hermano menor le daba la espalda para alcanzar su mochila y tendérsela—Si vamos a tocar por primera vez, y dejar asombrado a Saburota será con una canción que tú hayas compuesto. Vamos, saca tu cuaderno de canciones y escoge una.</p><p>— No lo sé, Taho...</p><p>— Estoy de acuerdo con Tahomaru. —Opinó Mio, volteando a ver a Hyakkimaru y mostrándole una dulce sonrisa—. Si vamos a convencer a Saburota, debe ser con una de tus maravillosas canciones.</p><p>Hyakkimaru miró a ambos sumamente conmovido. Tras mostrarles una pequeña sonrisa se apresuró en abrir su cuaderno y comenzó a pasar hojas rápidamente en búsqueda de la canción adecuada.</p><p>— ¿Qué opinan de esta? "The scene of a morning".</p><p>— ¡Si, es perfecta! —Opinó Tahomaru abriendo sus ojos con emoción—. Es sencilla de tocar pero es poderosa, es la canción perfecta.</p><p>— Me gusta mucho la letra de esa canción, estoy de acuerdo.</p><p>— Muy bien, no es complicada, por lo cual hasta Hisashi podrá tocarla.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios insinúas, Kagemitsu?</p><p>La sonrisa engreída de Saburota no desaparecía de su rostro. Cuando Hyakkimaru se acercó a él para darle la partitura lo hizo mirándolo desafiante, gesto que Saburota correspondió al instante.</p><p>La tensión en el ambiente aumentó mientras Saburota miraba rápidamente la partitura y Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru se colgaban sus instrumentos, al tiempo que probaban los amplificadores y los pedales. Mio por su parte comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de vocalización para calentar su voz. Viendo los nervios en la mirada de su hermano menor, Hyakkimaru se apresuró en darle ánimos:</p><p>— Tranquilo Taho, todo saldrá bien. Practicaste mucho, estoy seguro que tocarás de una manera excepcional.</p><p>— Hermano...—Susurró conmovido por sus palabras— ¡Sí! ¡No te decepcionaré!</p><p>— Mio... Tú voz es hermosa, no tienes nada que temer, estás lista.</p><p>Hyakkimaru también la animó con serenidad, mirándola con cariño. Esta le dedicó una bondadosa mirada, intentando sonreír con naturalidad.</p><p>— Me esforzaré por cantar lo mejor posible tu canción, puedes confiar en mí, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— Muy bien banda de colegiales, estoy listo. —Anunció Saburota levantando sus baquetas.</p><p>— Vamos.</p><p>Ordenó Hyakkimaru, mirando al frente con determinación.</p><p> </p><p>[2]<strong> * Traducción *</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>I wonder if you're alone　beneath the distant sky<br/>I want to feel you by being with you always not through your voice or photographs<br/><br/>Shivering, you told me,<br/>"If we can be together<br/>I don't care if I'm hurt"<br/><br/>Agonizingly thinking, "If it's that hard, it's better to be alone,"<br/>I tried to forget you<br/><br/>The time we're apart<br/>Clouds my memories of you and I<br/>So I don't want to part, even supposing I break<br/><br/>Somehow, I want to always be beside you and smile at you,<br/>And meet you now, I wanna meet you; my heart<br/><br/>Carves up my chest, powerfully, which feels like it's going to burst; now,<br/>The past that holds you and the darkness and the future -- all of it<br/>Passing this long night<br/><br/>In the time we're apart<br/>In order to keep my memories of you and I from clouding<br/>I'll keep sending my voice to you, forever<br/><br/>Supposing I face the morning and you aren't here, even that's okay<br/>Even if my dreams are transient, surely<br/>The strength to abandon everything is here, so now<br/>The body that wants to feel you, your heartbeat, your breathing -- all of it<br/><br/>Somehow, I want to always be beside you and smile at you,<br/>And meet you now, I wanna meet you; my heart<br/>Carves up my chest, powerfully, which feels like it's going to burst; now,<br/>The past that holds you and the darkness and the future -- all of it<br/>Passing this long night</p><p> </p><p>Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando comenzaron a sonar las pesadas notas de la guitarra de Hyakkimaru. De momento todo sonaba bien y normal, el bajo y batería tenían un sonido agradable y nostálgico. Sin embargo, segundos después, cuando entró la voz de Mio todo comenzó a cambiar. </p><p>Como era de esperarse, la voz de mi prima sonaba hermosa como siempre, pero me di cuenta que toda esa práctica con Hyakkimaru había rendido sus frutos, su voz se escuchaba mucho mejor entonada, era poderosa y aun así muy clara, no desencajaba para nada con la poderosa música que seguía sonando.</p><p>La voz de Mio actuó como una fuerte ola que poco a poco empezó a arrastrar y unir a la perfección los otros instrumentos. Mi piel se erizó al darme cuenta como conforme avanzaban los minutos todos los instrumentos comenzaban a fundirse uno con otro, y complementarse alrededor de la voz de Mio en una perfecta sincronía.</p><p>Era sorprendente, lo que escuchaban mis oídos era maravilloso. Cada instrumento tenía su momento de brillar, y mientras avanzaba la canción parecían dejar los nervios de lado y ganar más confianza, uniéndose armoniosamente un instrumento con el otro. Mio lograba alcanzar unos cambios de tonos increíbles, su voz era tan dulce pero poderosa a la vez. Tahomaru podía seguir sin problemas el ritmo de la guitarra y la batería. </p><p>Cuando llegó el momento del solo de guitarra de Hyakkimaru fue increíble, fue un solo de corta duración, pero aun así poderoso y emotivo. Por su parte, Saburota que al inicio tenía una mirada indiferente, conforme más avanzaba la canción su rostro se transformaba en uno lleno de entusiasmo y asombro. </p><p>La letra de esa canción, como muchas otras canciones de Hyakkimaru, tenía un mensaje de tristeza, pero de esperanza a la vez. Era una hermosa canción de desamor, pero con el deseo de un amor interminable.</p><p>Cada nota, cada palabra, cada movimiento de los cuatro músicos en esa sala de ensayos hacía a mi corazón vibrar, su música invadió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Solo había una palabra para definir eso, y era: magia.</p><p>La canción terminó y la sala de ensayo quedó sumergida en un silencio sepulcral. Se sentía como haber estado en un hermoso sueño y haber despertado de repente. Con respiraciones agitadas y miradas incrédulas los tres más jóvenes se voltearon a mirar a su superior, esperando ansiosamente su opinión. Saburota se veía pasmado, tenía su mirada aun fija en la batería.</p><p>— Wow, eso fue...—Opinó finalmente el baterista con la voz agitada, pero sonriendo ampliamente— ¿Cómo definirlo con palabras? Fue algo increíble, asombroso... ¡Mucho mejor que un orgasmo!</p><p>— ¡E-eso es vulgar!</p><p>Gritó Tahomaru consternado con su rostro completamente rojo. Hyakkimaru solo pudo bajar la vista incapaz de decir nada, sus mejillas mostraban un leve carmín. En el mismo estado que Tahomaru, Mio le reclamó:</p><p>— ¡Saburota senpai, por favor no digas esas cosas enfrente de mi prima!</p><p>— Lo siento, olvidé que la pequeña de secundaria estaba aquí. —Se disculpó Saburota con una sonrisa avergonzada.</p><p>— Pervertido. —Lo insulté, entrecerrando mis ojos con desagrado.</p><p>— Dororo-chan, de nuevo estás pensando en voz alta. —Me regañó mi prima.</p><p>— Esa mocosa me simpatiza.</p><p>Confesó Saburota con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que le respondí volteando mi rostro con indiferencia. Saburota se siguió riendo de mi actitud rebelde cuando pareció recordar de pronto el verdadero motivo de estar todos reunidos y anunció, levantándose de su asiento:</p><p>— Está bien, admito que me equivoqué. Lo que acaba de pasar aquí fue increíble, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí tanto tocando.</p><p>— Entoces, Hisashi...—Susurró Hyakkimaru incrédulo.</p><p>— Maldito Kagemitsu, te saliste con la tuya de nuevo. —Confirmó Saburota, revolviendo con fuerza los cabellos de Hyakkimaru—. Tienes un nuevo baterista, hoy es el inicio de Rainbow Tears.</p><p>Las sorpresas no terminaron ese día. Tras más palabras de entusiasmo entre todos, y hablar un poco más acerca de lo bien que había sonado la canción, Saburota se despidió pues tenía que irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo, haciendo la promesa que hablarían más sobre el asunto de la nueva banda en la escuela. </p><p>Mio tenía libre ese día, por lo cual invitó a Hyakkimaru y a Tahomaru a comer en nuestro departamento para seguir celebrando, invitación que los hermanos aceptaron gustosos.</p><p>Llegamos al complejo de departamentos, Mio y Hyakkimaru comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, Tahomaru me detuvo.</p><p>— Oye, enana...</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres, cangrejo? —Le pregunté a la defensiva.</p><p>— Mi hermano me lo contó todo. Como convenciste al dueño de los cuartos de ensayo para que rebajara la renta.</p><p>— Si ¿y qué hay con eso?</p><p>Me volví para encararlo, y le hablé sin interés cruzándome de brazos ¿Ahora cómo iba a perjudicar eso a Hyakkimaru? ¿Qué nueva tontería cruzaría por la cabeza de ese cangrejo? Eran preguntas que me hacía cuando miré sorprendida como Tahomaru sacaba una pequeña caja de color azul metálico y me la tendía. Bajé la vista con confusión solo para darme cuenta que se trataba de una caja con chocolates de diversos sabores.</p><p>— ¿Chocolates? ... ¡Seguro están envenenados! ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme obligándome a comer esos chocolates?</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió Tahomaru visiblemente frustrado— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan extraña? Esto es un regalo de agradecimiento.</p><p>— ¿Agradecimiento?</p><p>— Si...—La mirada de Tahomaru se suavizó—De no haber sido por ti, lo de este día no hubiera sido posible. —Después desvió su mirada tratando de fingir desinterés—. Aquella vez que fuimos a comer los cuatro juntos recordé que dijiste que te gustaban las cosas dulces, por eso pensé que estos chocolates te gustarían.</p><p>Me fue imposible creer lo que acababa de decir. Ese había sido un comentario superfluo y carente de sentido, sin embargo, él había recordado ese pequeño detalle. Tahomaru me odiaba ¿por qué siquiera había puesto atención en lo que había dicho ese día? Aun sin poder darle crédito a mis ojos tomé los chocolates con cierta inseguridad.</p><p>— No te sientas tan importante por esto. —Tahomaru volvió a su actitud fría de siempre—. Esto más que nada lo hago por lo mucho que ayudaste a mi hermano. Simplemente no entiendo y no me agrada que mi hermano te tenga tanta estima, no creo que le haga ningún bien frecuentar a una enana tan temperamental y extraña como tú. Pero cuando alguien te hace algún favor uno debe ser agradecido y corresponder el gesto, eso es lo que nuestra madre siempre nos ha dicho.</p><p>— Pues no era obligación que hicieras nada de esto, cangrejo gruñón. Si acepto estos chocolates no es por ti, solo lo hago por tu hermano y porque son deliciosos.</p><p>Ya no quería escuchar más, la leve ternura que Tahomaru me ocasionó por ese dulce gesto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me molestaba, el hermano menor de Hyakkimaru me molestaba y confundía demasiado. Incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo le saqué la lengua y subí las escaleras con fuertes pisadas.</p><hr/><p>Me frustraba, la prima de Mio era demasiado desesperante ¿Por qué mi hermano mayor se empeñaba tanto en mantenerla a su lado? Era una adolescente salvaje, temperamental y grosera. Todo en un principio pareció ir tan bien, pero al desconfiar de mi regalo todo comenzó a descontrolarse. Por alguna extraña razón me llenaba de furia ver lo amable que era con mi hermano mayor, pero nunca lo había sido conmigo. No hacía ni siquiera un intento, solo había insultos y miradas molestas hacia mí.</p><p>Creí que darle esos chocolates ayudaría a llevarnos mejor, pero como siempre, su actuar era completamente diferente a lo que uno podría esperar. Era desesperante, ella era molesta, y a pesar de que mi mente se empeñaba en pensar en eso, no podía entender porque su rostro me parecía tan hermoso cuando se enojaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El amanecer y las luciérnagas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic :) El día de hoy tenemos una canción más para este capítulo.<br/>De vez en cuando, aparecerán canciones que si bien no son interpretadas en el momento por la banda ficticia de esta historia que es Rainbow Tears, fueron compuestas por Hyakkimaru, y este es el caso de la canción que aparece en este capítulo, solo quería aclarar eso n.n<br/>Ya lo saben que la canción la encuentran en YouTube.</p><p>[1] Yoake to Hotaru - Rin - Sub. Español + Romanji</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa noche a la orilla del río?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nos quedamos juntos hasta el amanecer, observando a las luciérnagas y como la oscuridad de la noche se iba convirtiendo en un dulce y rosado amanecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te confieso que no importa que tantos años pasen, yo nunca seré capaz de olvidarlo, es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Los días continuaron pasando tranquilamente, la primavera terminó para darle paso al tan ansiado verano. A pesar de lo bien que había sonado la primera canción de prueba tocada por Rainbow Tears, Saburota hizo la firme observación que tanto Mio como Tahomaru aún tenían mucho que mejorar, por este motivo todos acordaron que practicarían arduamente siempre que hubiera oportunidad y tuvieran tiempo libre. </p><p>Por esta razón tanto Hyakkimaru, como Mio y Saburota dejaron el club de música para dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a la nueva banda. Mi prima Mio por otro lado, también decidió dejar de doblar turnos en su trabajo de medio tiempo los fines de semana para poder tener más tiempo para practicar con la banda, gesto que Hyakkimaru agradeció infinitamente.</p><p>Yo me divertía yendo a verlos practicar de vez en cuando en esos cuartos de ensayo que el Sr. Biwamaru tan amablemente había accedido a rentarles a mitad de precio. Siempre que podía, y mis obligaciones para con mis estudios me lo permitían salía corriendo hacia Shibuya para reunirme con ellos y escuchar como con cada día mejoraban un poco más.</p><p>Todos me recibían con amistosas sonrisas, conforme los días pasaban Saburota me iba simpatizando más, incluso también el tonto Cangrejo. Confieso que después de su gesto con los chocolates me esforcé por ser más paciente con él, cosa que conforme más convivíamos juntos estaba logrando. Muy pronto por fin los insultos entre los dos habían dejado de ser algo típico para convertirse solo en bromas o a molestarnos mutuamente por diversión.</p><p>Eran días divertidos y muy especiales, momentos asombrosos que deseaba no terminaran nunca. Por desgracia, la vida siempre parece divertirse con arruinarte todo de vez en cuando, y a mí en lo personal estaba a punto de darme una patada en el trasero.</p><p>No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, solo recuerdo que fue a finales de junio. Ese día nos anunciaron en la secundaria la fecha exacta en la que sería el festival de deportes en nuestra escuela. Era un festival en donde se hacían diferentes juegos deportivos a lo largo del día, había incluso competencias entre las diferentes clases como las carreras de obstáculos, atrapar la bandera, encestar la pelota, jalar la soga, etc.</p><p>Sin duda era algo muy divertido, pero yo no deseaba que llegara ese día. Afortunadamente era buena con los deportes, por lo cual ese no era mi principal motivo de preocupación, la tristeza que me invadía era por otra razón completamente diferente.</p><p>En ese festival era muy común que los padres de familia acudieran para animar a sus hijos, incluso para que ellos mismos participaran en algunas competencias, pero era más que obvio que mis padres no podrían asistir. Mis profundas heridas por la muerte de mis padres, que poco a poco iban cicatrizando amenazaban con volver a sangrar por este motivo. Yo estaría en el festival deportivo, pero mis padres no, no habría nadie que me animara, nadie con quien comer el almuerzo ese día, nadie que me hiciera compañía.</p><p>Sumergida en ese terrible dolor, Mio me convenció de que hablara con sus padres una semana antes del festival. Seguí su consejo y pude sentir cierto alivio cuando mis tíos me dijeron que ellos irían al festival a apoyarme. Claro, no eran mis padres, pero que mis amados tíos hicieran un esfuerzo para acompañarme me hacía muy feliz, agradecía infinitamente su gesto y sentirme apoyada por ellos.</p><p>Sin embargo, una noche antes del festival Mio recibió una llamada a su móvil. Estaba concentrada en terminar mi tarea de lectura y redacción cuando escuchar su voz decepcionada me hizo perder la concentración en lo que hacía.</p><p>— Si... Si, lo entiendo. No papá, no debes sentirte así, son cuestiones de trabajo, es complicado, lo sé, pero estoy segura que ella entenderá. De acuerdo, si... Está en su habitación, te la pasaré.</p><p>Eso se escuchaba muy extraño. Aunque comencé a sentirme nerviosa decidí hacer esa sensación de pesadez a un lado y mostrarle una enorme sonrisa a Mio cuando abrí la puerta tras escuchar como esta pedía el permiso para entrar.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Mio nee?</p><p>— Es mi padre, quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>Mio se esforzó por sonreírme, pero la conocía a la perfección como para adivinar que en realidad se sentía triste. Por mi parte le mostré una mirada tranquila y respondí la llamada.</p><p>— Hola tío ¿cómo estás? —Lo saludé con la voz más animada que pude hacer.</p><p>— Hola Dororo ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo?</p><p>Su voz se escuchaba pesada, a pesar de esto lo ignoré y comenzamos a hablar de nuestro día a día. Conversamos por unos cuantos minutos cuando el tono de voz de mi tío cambió a uno apesumbrado y me dijo:</p><p>— Por cierto, Dororo... Respecto al festival de deportes...</p><p>— Ah sí ¿qué pasa?</p><p>— Querida, lamento mucho decirte esto, pero... Surgió un imprevisto de última hora y no podremos asistir.</p><p>Ya me lo veía venir, a pesar de esto un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta. Un nudo que me vi obligada a ignorar e intentar continuar hablando lo más naturalmente que podía:</p><p>— Ya veo... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Surgió trabajo de última hora?</p><p>— Así es, el despacho de contadores en el cual trabajamos adelantó una auditoría con un cliente muy importante a última hora, esta será mañana. Por desgracia no podemos faltar... Mi querida niña, no sabes cuánto lo lamento.</p><p>— Está bien tío, no te preocupes. —No sé cómo demonios me las arreglé para que mi voz no se quebrara, siendo que las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos—. Yo sé que es por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo cual no hay nada que se pueda hacer.</p><p>Mi tío continuó disculpándose conmigo unas veces más y yo le respondía siempre lo mismo. Cuando finalmente terminó la llamada y le regrese su móvil a Mio, esta me habló mirándome con tristeza:</p><p>— Dororo-chan, lo siento mucho...</p><p>— Está bien Mio nee, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo que el trabajo es importante y además son sus obligaciones, no hay nada que pueda hacerse en esta clase de situaciones.</p><p>Mio me sostuvo una preocupada mirada, cuando pareció pensar algo de pronto:</p><p>— ¡Ya lo sé! Faltaré mañana a la escuela para ir a apoyarte. Seguramente no pasará nada si falto un día, oh, aunque...—Bajó su mirada con decepción— Ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana tengo una práctica en el laboratorio de Química muy importante para la calificación final del semestre...</p><p>— No te preocupes Mio nee, en serio, no pasa nada. Solo es un festival deportivo, yo de todas formas me esforzaré mucho en el. Está bien, tanto tú como tus padres no deben preocuparse más por eso.</p><p>Ya no quería seguir recibiendo las palabras de preocupación de mi prima, motivo por el cual me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina para preparar mi cena, mientras sentía un enorme dolor en mi corazón.</p><p>Eso era lo que decía para no preocuparlos, pero la realidad era que me sentía devastada por dentro. Me veía obligada a mi misma a ser fuerte y no perjudicar a los demás, siempre había sido ese tipo de persona, el tipo de persona que anteponía las necesidades y sentimientos de los otros antes que los míos. </p><p>¿Era tonto ser de esta manera? Tal vez lo fuera, y seguramente muchos lo pensaban, pero a mí no me importaba, yo deseaba que todos mis seres queridos fueran felices, aunque yo no lo fuera, siempre pensaría de esta manera y lo que opinaran los demás no me haría cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Ese fatídico festival de deportes por fin había llegado a su fin, un día que se convirtió en uno de los peores de mi vida. Me convertí en "la niña sin padres". Desde que había ingresado a la secundaria había guardado eso como un secreto para todos, incluso para mis queridos amigos Saru y Okowa, pero ese día la mentira terminó. Me vi obligada a contarles la verdad a los que me preguntaban porque mis padres no habían asistido, obteniendo sus miradas de asombro o lástima, miradas que me daban asco.</p><p>Había sido una tortura comer sola, ver como todos mis compañeros almorzaban felices al lado de sus padres. Hablando de ese día, conversando del divertido festival, agradeciendo sus ánimos y estar con ellos. Justo como debía ser la vida normal de cualquier adolescente de trece años.</p><p>— ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios mi vida no puede ser así!?</p><p>Grité con fuerza cuando entré al departamento y lancé con furia mi mochila. Me tiré de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar amargamente, dando incluso unos puñetazos en el piso, dejando finalmente salir todo el dolor que había contenido durante el festival deportivo.</p><p>El dolor por la pérdida de mis padres se agolpaba en mi corazón con muchos otros sentimientos más, la ira por lo injusta que había sido la vida conmigo a pesar de mi corta edad, la humillación de tener que soportar los comentarios y miradas de lástima de mis compañeros de clase, la impotencia de no ser capaz de cambiar nada de esa terrible situación.</p><p>El departamento como de costumbre estaba solo al llegar, Mio estaba trabajando ¿por qué no me sorprendía? Todo era completa soledad y silencio, justo como mi patética vida. Tal parecía que al destino le gustaba lastimarme y dejarme siempre sola.</p><p>— "No quiero estar aquí, no puedo estar aquí".</p><p>Pensé con desesperación. Me apresuré a mi habitación para tomar mi cuaderno de dibujo, le di una pequeña caricia a mi querido Yoru el cual dormía en mi cama y salí rápidamente del departamento ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía idea, solo quería huir de todo, salir corriendo y buscar un lugar tranquilo para dibujar y ya no pensar en nada más.</p><p>A media hora del complejo de departamentos logré encontrar un lugar muy especial que extrañamente no había visto antes, a pesar de que ya llevaba algunos meses viviendo en Tokio. Era un extenso campo que se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño río que atravesaba gran parte de la zona en donde nosotras vivíamos. No era extraño encontrar esa clase de lugares pues el complejo de departamentos no se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, más bien estaba en una de las orillas casi olvidadas y algo rurales de esa gigantesca metrópoli que era Tokio.</p><p>Era el lugar perfecto para esconderme. Motivada por ese cristalino y brillante río me dirigí a su orilla y me senté en el frío césped. En un rato más iba a atardecer, ya era tarde, Mio no tardaba en llegar en cualquier momento al departamento, pero no me importó, quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Con estos dolorosos pensamientos saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar sin descanso.</p><hr/><p>— ¡Mocoso impertinente!</p><p>Escuché a mi padre gritar con furia para después propinarle un puñetazo a mi rostro. Debido a la sorpresa y al dolor perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas al suelo. Tenía miedo, me di cuenta al ver como mis brazos temblaban, a pesar de esto levanté la mirada y lo observé con odio. Mi padre me miraba con rabia, era como ver a un demonio frente a mí.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿¡A mí que soy tu padre!? —Vociferó con una voz fría, carente de emoción—Todo lo que tienes ahora es gracias a mí. Esta mansión lujosa en donde vives es gracias a mí, esa ropa de marca que usas la compraste con mi dinero, has estado en las mejores escuelas de la ciudad gracias mí. Incluso esas tontas clases de música que tu madre tanto me insistió para que las tomaras las pagué yo ¡¿A pesar de eso me hablas con esta falta de respeto?!</p><p>— ¡No me arrepiento ni pediré perdón por lo que te dije! ¡A lo que tú eres no se le puede llamar padre! —Le respondí con voz resentida y furiosa— ¿¡Qué caso tiene tener todos estos lujos si nunca estás con nosotros!? Siempre nos has ignorado a mí y a Tahomaru, nunca hemos recibido palabras de ánimo de tu parte, nunca has estado en nuestros cumpleaños ni en nuestras fiestas de graduación, cuando nos ves solo nos criticas —Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, cerrando mis puños con fuerza, temblaba de furia— ¡A mamá la engañas con otras mujeres! ¡Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo! ¡Te he visto saliendo de diferentes hoteles con tus amantes cuando regreso de mi trabajo los fines de semana! ¡Esta familia se está desmoronando por tu culpa! ¡Tú enfermaste a mamá! ¡Por tu culpa le diagnosticaron cáncer! ¡Tú enfermaste a mamá de cáncer!</p><p>Sabía que esas palabras solo lo iban a enfurecer más pero no me importó. Quería lastimarlo, quería herir ese gran orgullo que tenía. Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que él nunca fue mi padre, solo fue la persona que me trajo al mundo. La persona que mi madre tanto amaba que se negaba a dejarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que nos lastimaba a todos.</p><p>Como si fuera una bestia salvaje mi padre arremetió contra mí, y tomándome con fuerza del cuello de mi camisa me empujó hacia atrás hasta golpearme contra la pared. Sentí el duro golpe en la espalda y cabeza, ocasionando que soltara una exclamación de dolor. Mi padre levantó sus manos y comenzó a ahorcarme, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarme sin aire.</p><p>— Nui y yo éramos tan felices antes de que llegaras tú. —Susurró esas crueles palabras que perforaban mi corazón y me lastimaban, a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba porque no fuera así—. Todo cambió cuando Nui se embarazó. Yo nunca quise tener hijos, nunca quise ser padre. Sin embargo, ella insistió tanto en tenerte, un hombre de mi posición no podía dejar a su novia embarazada, por eso nos casamos. Y mira lo que salió de esa hermosa mujer, un vago bueno para nada cuyo sueño es vivir de la música. Vaya sueño más estúpido e inútil. —Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis labios, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Nunca lo haría, sin importar el dolor, nunca le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar—. Debí obligar a Nui a abortarte cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, de haber hecho eso las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Aunque eso hubiera sido complicado, después de todo Nui siempre ha sido tan ingenua y sentimental, es una mujer muy débil.</p><p>Llegó demasiado lejos con ese comentario, a mí me podía insultar todo lo que quería, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con mi amada madre. Junté todas las fuerzas que me eran posibles y alcé mi rostro para escupirle la cara. Preso de la sorpresa, abrió sus crueles ojos negros de par en par y liberó mi cuello de su agarre, ocasionando que cayera al piso a causa de la falta de fuerza y comenzara a toser.</p><p>Me sentía un poco mareado, apenas iba a levantarme del suelo para huir de él cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano derecha. Levanté la vista y mi corazón se detuvo al ver como mi padre pisaba sin piedad mi mano.</p><p>— ¡Vago inútil! ¡Bueno para nada! ¡Mocoso malnacido!</p><p>Repetía sin cesar mientras le daba fuertes pisotones a mi indefensa mano, solo podía gemir con dolor en voz baja, deseando que esa pesadilla terminara, que ese demonio se cansara de repente y desapareciera. Los pisotones finalmente se detuvieron para mover cínicamente su pie de un lado a otro aun arriba de mi mano, lastimando mis huesos.</p><p>— ¿Debería castigarte quebrando los huesos de tu mano? —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mis labios temblaron levemente al escuchar esto—Después de todo, eres un guitarrista ¿o no? Si dejo inútiles tus manos no volverás a tocar ese cochino instrumento y por fin podrás concentrarte en cosas importantes, como comenzar a tomar tus estudios en serio y dirigir algún día mis negocios.</p><p>Eso fue el quiebre para mí. Era una persona cruel y despiadada, sabía que si él lo deseaba podía quebrar mis manos sin pensarlo dos veces. Preso del miedo y la desesperación me dejé caer al suelo para inclinarme ante él y suplicarle con voz entrecortada:</p><p>— No, por favor no... Padre, no lo hagas por favor. Lo siento, no volveré a insultarte... ¡Por favor, no le hagas nada a mis manos!</p><p>Apenas dije esas palabras sentí con alivio como alejaba su pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras reía fríamente.</p><p>— ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo de hace rato?</p><p>No fui capaz de responder nada. Completamente humillado solo pude permanecer con la vista al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar y para que mi cuerpo no temblara. La música era lo más valioso que tenía en mi vida, no me importaba perder mi dignidad por ella.</p><p>Como si el cielo se hubiera apiadado de mí, ese cruel demonio se dio la vuelta para dejar la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de salir se dirigió a mí, aun dándome la espalda:</p><p>— Nui tendrá el mejor tratamiento que pueda costear, no escatimaré en gastos. Mañana la llevaré al mejor hospital de la ciudad. Nui se curará, no morirá... No permitiré que muera.</p><p>Y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Casi había molido a golpes a su hijo, sin embargo, decía esas palabras con tal simpleza como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera sucedido. No podía, simplemente no podía comprender como mi dulce madre se había enamorado de ese demonio encarnado en humano.</p><p>Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo de la habitación para escapar de casa. Como tantas veces antes solo tomé mi amada guitarra, cargué mi mochila con mi cuaderno de canciones y abandoné mi casa sin preocuparme por nada más. </p><p>Mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad finalmente dejé escapar todas las lágrimas que tanto me empeñé en contener por orgullo enfrente de mi padre. Todo me dolía, sin embargo, podía asegurar que lo que más dolía era mi corazón debido a cómo veía a mi mundo desmoronarse frente a mí. </p><p>Mi amada madre había sido diagnosticada con cáncer y mi padre era una basura en el mundo que solo se empeñaba en hacernos infelices a todos. Quería gritar, necesitaba huir, solo quería perderme para siempre. De inmediato me vino una persona a la cabeza para conseguir refugio: Mio. Miré el reloj de mi móvil, dándome cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Era muy tarde pero no me importó, estaba seguro que ella me dejaría quedarme en su casa sin importar lo demás.</p><p>Me apresuré para llegar al departamento, incluso optando por cambiar mi ruta de siempre para acortar camino. Seguí caminando con prisa, observando a lo lejos el reflejo de un pequeño pero cristalino río. Al acercame me sorprendió ver a una persona sentada a la orilla del río, conforme más avanzaba me sentí consternado al ver que se trataba de Dororo.</p><hr/><p>Dororo, eres tan compleja, eres como un montón de arpegios difíciles de tocar. Siempre lo he pensado y siempre lo haré, sin embargo, esa noche a la orilla del río estaba por descubrirlo. Mi principal intención era ir con Mio, pero no me preguntes porque me desvié del camino y me dirigí hacia ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Supongo que desde entonces eras como un pequeño imán que siempre me arrastraba hacia ti.</p><p>Me dirigí a tu lado aún muy consternado ¿Qué hacías ahí sola en medio de la noche? Cuando escuchaste mis pasos te volviste a verme, sentí una opresión en el pecho al no ver tus ojos irradiar alegría como siempre, al contrario, tus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados después de tanto llorar.</p><p>— Pequeña Dororo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan noche? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Te pregunté con voz suave. Cualquier otra persona explicaría la situación sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tú no, tú que siempre has sido tan impulsiva y vives tu vida según tus deseos volteaste el rostro y me dijiste con voz débil:</p><p>— Estoy bien, el que esté aquí no es de tu incumbencia. Seguro vas a ver a Mio ¿no? Vete de una buena vez...</p><p>Te confieso que me lastimaste al responderme de esa manera. En ese entonces para mí eras la pequeña y agradable prima de Mio, una niña dulce y alegre con la cual disfrutaba pasar mi tiempo. Por ese motivo tu respuesta me dolió y me hizo enojar. Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que estaba en ese momento, lo que menos necesitaba era esa respuesta tan grosera. Un enorme resentimiento se apoderó de mi corazón.</p><p>Ignorando tus palabras me senté a tu lado, saqué mi guitarra y comencé a tocar algunas notas. Volteaste a verme con cierto recelo, a lo cual hablé en voz alta a causa de la ira que me invadía:</p><p>— Este es el lugar perfecto para sentarme un rato y componer una canción.</p><p>Torciste tu boca con enfado y bajaste la vista, diste algunos trazos en tu cuaderno de dibujo con fuerza más de la necesaria para después detenerte y preguntarme con una voz más calmada:</p><p>— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en tu rostro?</p><p>— Este golpe en mi rostro no es de tu incumbencia.</p><p>Dororo, nuestras reacciones son iguales ¿verdad? Ambos somos como bestias heridas que nos encerramos en nuestras cuevas cuando alguien nos lastima. Para ambos es tan complicado a veces expresar lo que sentimos, y cuando estamos tristes no queremos demostrarlo, nos empeñamos en ser fuertes.</p><p>Por eso te contesté de esa manera, y después de unos segundos de vernos con enfado ambos seguimos en nuestros asuntos tratando de aparentar ser fuertes ¿Fueron diez, quince minutos? ¿media hora? No lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo, creo que incluso bien pudo pasar una hora en la que seguimos de la misma manera. Tu dibujando y yo tocando sin detenerme, no nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos, solo permanecimos en silencio haciendo lo que más amábamos. Finalmente, ese incomodo silencio se rompió cuando comenzaste a llorar amargamente, soltaste unos quejidos fuertes y lastimeros que por un momento pensé iban a destrozar mis tímpanos.</p><p>— ¡No estoy bien! ¡No me siento nada bien! —Hablaste entre tus sollozos—¡Extraño mucho a mis padres! ¡Solo tengo trece años! ¡Los necesito! ¡Quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá!</p><p>Dororo, tú eres viento y yo marea, así era en ese entonces y lo será por siempre. Sin darme cuenta, ese día comenzaste a moverme a tu voluntad.</p><p>Sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba dejé mi guitarra rápidamente en el césped y me acerqué a ti. Te tomé de los hombros y te acerqué para abrazarte. No me preguntes porque lo hice, en ese momento solo sabía que no soportaba verte llorar, pensaba que con un abrazo podría tranquilizarte. Al saberte abrazada te aferraste más a mí y continuaste llorando.</p><p>— Mis padres no están, ellos murieron.</p><p>Me confesaste mientras tus gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por tus mejillas y se perdieron en mi pecho. Te escuché en silencio, aferrándote más contra mí, dándome cuenta de cómo la vida disfrutaba de hacernos sufrir y de burlarse de nosotros. Primero lo de mi madre, y luego tú con tu terrible destino... ¿Por qué a la vida parece divertirle tanto hacer sufrir a las personas más puras y bondadosas?</p><p>Interrumpiste mis pensamientos pues seguiste hablando aun con un amargo llanto:</p><p>— ¿Qué hice mal? No entiendo que hice para merecer algo como esto... Solo quiero escapar, quiero huir, quiero desaparecer de este planeta para no seguir sufriendo.</p><p>No respondí, simplemente te abracé protectoramente y dejé que siguieras llorando en silencio. Así pasó un largo tiempo hasta que tu llanto cesó, diste unos pequeños hipidos que me parecieron tiernos a causa de lo mucho que lloraste ese día. Cuando por fin lograste recomponerte un poco, volteaste a verme con timidez y me preguntaste un tanto resentida:</p><p>— ¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿Aun con esas palabras tan pesimistas que dije permaneces callado?</p><p>— No tiene caso decirte nada. —Te respondí con una triste sonrisa—. Nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor, por eso solo puedo acompañarte, y hacerte sentir que cuentas con mi apoyo. Es normal que te sientas de esta manera. Todos...—Hice una pequeña pausa para tocar el inflamado golpe que recibí de mi padre— Todos deseamos desaparecer y huir muchas veces, es algo normal. Pero tú misma lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Debemos ser arrastrados por la tormenta para después brillar incluso aún más que un arcoíris en el cielo.</p><p>Nuestras miradas se encontraron, para mi alivio tus dulces ojos poco a poco recuperaron su brillo, hasta un poco de la alegría habitual. Tal parecía que mis palabras te hicieron sentir mejor, eso me hizo muy feliz.</p><p>Algo llamó tu atención de repente, te alejaste de mí y desviaste rápidamente la vista. Eran luciérnagas, comenzaron a prender y apagar sus brillantes cuerpos mientras se paseaban por todo el río. Te quedaste ensimismada mirando ese hermoso espectáculo, fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez me di cuenta de lo bello que es tu rostro. Me regañé a mí mismo al pensar de esta manera, en ese entonces eras tan pequeña e indefensa, no estaba bien pensar eso. Sin embargo, era inevitable, cuando tus bellos ojos cafés recuperaron un poco de su alegría habitual brillaron aún más hermosos que esas luciérnagas.</p><p>— Es tarde ya...—Susurré con delicadeza, apreciando en mi móvil que ya pasaba de medianoche— Vamos, te acompañaré a tu departamento.</p><p>Flexionaste tus piernas sobre tu rostro y me respondiste con voz baja y apenada:</p><p>— No importa, quiero quedarme aquí. De momento no quiero volver a casa.</p><p>Ahora lo sé, que tú también eres de las que huyen de todo cuando estás triste... Ya que yo soy exactamente igual pude comprender completamente el sentimiento, por este motivo no te insistí. En un completo silencio ambos volvimos la vista al frente para seguir mirando las luciérnagas. </p><p>Viéndote más tranquila tomé rápidamente mi cuaderno de canciones y mi guitarra, la inspiración llegó de repente, no podía ignorarla. Comencé a garabatear en mi cuaderno, las ideas para una nueva canción llegaron, fui inspirado por la situación.</p><p>Así pasamos un buen rato más, cuando me preguntaste con cierta inseguridad:</p><p>— Ibas a ver a Mio ¿o no? Ya me siento bien, por lo cual puedes seguir tu camino.</p><p>Volteé a verte, me mostraste una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. Me di cuenta de lo agradable que era tu compañía por lo cual te regresé una dulce sonrisa y te respondí mientras seguía escribiendo en mi cuaderno:</p><p>— Está bien, no importa. Yo solo... necesito huir también, si me quedo aquí para huir contigo está bien.</p><p>Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mi respuesta, sonreíste enternecidamente mientras tus redondas mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo. Volvimos a estar en silencio, terminé de componer la canción, las horas pasaron, las luciérnagas siguieron brillando, comenzó a amanecer. De nueva cuenta, rompiste el silencio con tu voz tan animosa:</p><p>— Hyakkimaru, eres muy extraño...</p><p>¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Qué debía responder? Dijiste que era extraño, pero tú no te quedabas atrás. Tus simples palabras bastaban para hacer una maraña mis pensamientos, siempre has sido así. Aun tratando de descifrarte, continuaste hablando:</p><p>— A pesar de eso, a pesar de que eres tan callado y reservado, no importa si no quieres hablar de tus problemas... Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Siempre que tengas algún problema o algo te preocupe, puedes contar con mi apoyo, siempre te ayudaré, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Un sentimiento cálido invadió mi pecho en cuanto me dijiste esas cariñosas palabras y mostraste una radiante sonrisa. Algo asombroso ocurrió ese día, sentí como la burbuja explotaba de nuevo y tú te abrías paso para entrar en mi mundo. Mi pequeño mundo al cual me negaba a dejar entrar a cualquiera, el cual tanto me empeñaba en defender. </p><p>Sin importar lo demás rompiste todo como un fuerte huracán y lograste colarte en él ¿cómo no hacerlo después de lo que me dijiste? ¿Cómo no dejarte entrar después de escuchar esas cálidas palabras las cuales necesitaba escuchar?</p><p>A partir de ese día entraste a mi mundo, y me hiciste despertar un enorme sentimiento de protección hacia ti. Me dije a mi mismo en ese momento que sin importar lo demás, yo también quería estar contigo, protegerte y apoyarte como tú decías querer hacerlo conmigo.</p><p>Por desgracia yo era demasiado ingenuo en ese entonces, sumido en mi desesperación y tristeza, y en mis enormes deseos por amar y ser amado confundí mis verdaderos sentimientos, por desgracia a esa edad el corazón es caprichoso. Dororo, discúlpame. Sé que a pesar de esos dulces sentimientos que comenzaste a despertar en mí ese día, vendrían luego tiempos difíciles y te haría sufrir, en ese entonces ni yo mismo sabía lo que deseaba en realidad. A pesar de que tú ya me has perdonado, debo confesarte que yo aún no puedo perdonarme por haberte lastimado tanto.</p><hr/><p>— Estoy lista para volver.</p><p>Señalé finalmente, y me levanté un tanto apenada de mi estado. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, y seguramente las lágrimas hasta dejaron manchado mi rostro. Eso pareció no importarte pues guardaste tu inseparable guitarra acústica en su funda, así como tu cuaderno de canciones para levantarte y sacudir el polvo de tu ropa.</p><p>— Está bien, vamos de regreso al departamento.</p><p>Me dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa. Hyakkimaru, ver tu deplorable estado me lastimó mucho. Tenías tu mejilla inflamada, estaba roja, mientras que tu cuello tenía unas ligeras marcas también. Tus tan sagradas manos que tu hermano tanto defendía tenían moretones. </p><p>¿Quién te lastimó de esa forma? ¿Tuviste una pelea callejera? No te imaginaba peleando ¿entonces quién te hizo eso? Eran miles de preguntas las que quería hacerte, sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacerlas pues no quería hacerte recordar cosas malas ni hacerte sentir incómodo. Mi sangre hirvió al pensar en que alguien fue capaz de lastimarte, si lo hubiera tenido enfrente me esforzaría para molerlo a golpes, a pesar de mi baja estatura lo hubiera intentado.</p><p>Con estos pensamientos caminé junto a ti para llegar al departamento. Como siempre insististe en que fuera frente a ti para protegerme. Al escuchar tus suaves pasos detrás de mí, una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, al tiempo que mi corazón latió velozmente en mi pecho.</p><p>Cuando menos me di cuenta Hyakkimaru, te confesé todos esos malos sentimientos que me aquejaban. En lugar de tenerme lástima o compadecerte como todos los demás, solo me escuchaste en silencio, y me dijiste las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Solo tú pudiste comprenderme a la perfección, y eso fue porque en ese momento lleno de dolor para ambos, solo necesitábamos sentirnos acompañados. Sentir el apoyo de alguien más, aunque fuera sin palabras.</p><p>Hyakkimaru, mientras llegábamos al departamento reflexionaba todo lo que pasó ese día, haciéndolo por fin fui capaz de comprender mis sentimientos por ti. Lo que tú me hacías sentir era como en esos doramas cursis, era como en esos cuentos de hadas que mamá tanto me leía de niña, era como en esas canciones románticas que tanto adoran todos, era como en esas novelas juveniles que te pueden hacer llorar sin darte cuenta.</p><p>Hyakkimaru, sin importarme lo demás, sin importar que fueras mayor a mí, sin importar que parecías disfrutar tanto de la compañía de Mio, sin importar que yo tan solo era la pequeña y agradable prima de tu amada amiga, me di cuenta de todo por fin. Me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyakkimaru ¿recuerdas esa noche a la orilla del río?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras yo lloraba en silencio y miraba a las luciérnagas, tú escribías sin descanso en tu cuaderno, componías una canción.</em>
</p><p><em>Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que tu canción "el amanecer y las luciérnagas", esa canción que fue uno de los primeros éxitos de Rainbow Tears era una canción que habías compuesto especialmente para mí, inspirado por lo que ocurrió ese día. </em>[1]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mis dos personas favoritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡Dororo-chan, por favor, nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hacer algo como esto! —Me gritó Mio con voz débil. En cuanto estuve frente a ella se lanzó hacia mí y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—¡Temí lo peor, pensé que algo terrible te había pasado! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a la policía! No es necesario que pases por esto sola, sabes que cuentas conmigo, por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo...</p><p>Un enorme sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí al escuchar a Mio sollozar en voz baja. En mi desesperación y dolor había sido demasiado imprudente, no me detuve a pensar en lo preocupada que podría sentirse Mio de mi repentina desaparición.</p><p>— Lo lamento mucho Mio nee, fui muy imprudente y tonta. —Respondí con voz baja y entrecortada, me apresuré en regresarle el abrazo—. Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan impulsiva, no volveré a escaparme así.</p><p>Nos abrazamos con fuerza y permanecimos en silencio por un instante. Sentirme en los cálidos brazos de mi querida prima me ayudó a dejar definitivamente el poco dolor que aún sentía a un lado. Era cierto, no podía dejarme sumergir en ese profundo pesar de nuevo, ese día comprendí que a pesar de que no tenía a mis padres había otras personas a mi lado que me querían y se preocupaban por mí. Debía seguir adelante por ellos, así también como apoyarme en ellos, no tenía caso seguir sufriendo en silencio.</p><p>— Hyakkimaru, muchas gracias por acompañarla y traerla hasta aquí. —Le habló Mio con dulzura cuando nuestro abrazo terminó.</p><p>— No tienes nada que agradecer. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lamento no haberla traído antes, pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor.</p><p>— Muchas gracias Hyakkimaru, y lamento haberte causado tantas molestias. —Me disculpé sinceramente, sintiendo a mis mejillas sonrojar.</p><p>— No fue ninguna molestia.</p><p>Me sentí como en un sueño pues Hyakkimaru me respondió con dulzura, mostrándome una mirada amable. Me perdí observando su atractivo rostro cuando Mio le volvió a hablar con preocupación:</p><p>— Por cierto, Hyakkimaru... ¿estás bien? Ese golpe en tu rostro...</p><p>En cuanto escuchó esa pregunta el semblante dulce de Hyakkimaru cambió a uno sombrío. Bajó la vista como para evitar que nos diéramos cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad, y con una voz un tanto nerviosa contestó:</p><p>— No es nada, me tropecé mientras venía hacia acá y caí sobre mi cara, eso es todo...</p><p>Estaba mintiendo, algo me lo decía en mi interior. Por donde lo vieras ese golpe se lo había hecho alguien más, si realmente era así, era igual de preocupante el que mintiera como el que alguien lo hubiera golpeado. </p><p>Volteé con disimulo a ver a mi prima, ella tampoco se mostraba muy convencida de la respuesta del joven guitarrista, sin embargo, intuí que no indagó más en el asunto pues no podía obligarlo a hablar si él no quería. Tomó la sabia decisión de hacer el tema a un lado y brindarle su ayuda de la única manera que podía.</p><p>— Bueno, todo está mucho mejor ahora ¿verdad? —Continuó mostrando una enorme sonrisa—Aun así, estoy segura que todos estamos cansados pues no dormimos en toda la noche, incluso ya está amaneciendo. Afortunadamente ya es sábado, no hay que ir a la escuela y yo hoy entro a trabajar más tarde. Hyakkimaru ¿no te gustaría quedarte a dormir un rato en el departamento para reponer fuerzas?</p><p>— ¿Estaría bien si lo hago? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con un tanto de timidez, aun así, sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron de la emoción.</p><p>— Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber ayudado tanto a Dororo-chan... No te molesta que Hyakkimaru se quede ¿verdad, Dororo-chan?</p><p>— ¡Claro que no! —Respondí con voz fuerte, sin poder evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa—Hyakkimaru puede quedarse a descansar todo el tiempo que él necesite.</p><p>— Muchas gracias.</p><p>Nos respondió conmovido, mirándonos a ambas con un infinito agradecimiento. Hyakkimaru esperó sentado en la sala mientras Mio buscaba algunas almohadas y sábanas para poder acondicionarle el sofá para que durmiera en él. Por mi parte lo observaba en silencio a lo lejos, sintiéndome dichosa de poder compartir un poco más de tiempo a su lado. </p><p>En ese entonces era tan joven e ingenua, vivía mis sentimientos con intensidad. Que el chico del cual estaba enamorada se quedara a dormir bajo el mismo techo que yo me hacía sentir sumamente emocionada, era como vivir dentro de una novela de romance, era incluso como un juego secreto que disfrutaba para mí misma.</p><p>Dado que ya había entendido mis sentimientos por Hyakkimaru me di cuenta de la complicada situación que se cernía sobre mí. Mi prima y yo estábamos enamoradas de la misma persona, estábamos perdidamente enamoradas de ese extraño guitarrista. A pesar de esto, sin importar que mi prima pareciera tener la ventaja sobre mí, yo me di cuenta después de lo que pasó a la orilla del río que deseaba más que nada estar a su lado, quería conquistar su corazón.</p><p>Era un deseo imposible, cualquiera que supiera de mis inocentes intenciones pensaría que era una tontería, y que ni siquiera debería intentar hacer que se fijara en mí. Era mayor que yo, y lo peor era que se mostraba muy interesado en Mio. En contra de mi amada prima yo tenía las de perder, sin embargo, no me importó, no podía rendirme sin siquiera intentarlo. Tal vez incluso era un capricho inútil, aun así, yo decidí desde ese día esforzarme por conquistar el corazón del amable y callado Hyakkimaru.</p><p>Con ese deseo fervoroso en mi corazón y esa nueva convicción obtenida me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina para prepararle un pequeño bocadillo, mis intentos de conquista empezarían a partir de ese día. Estaba a punto de terminar de prepararle un sándwich cuando vi como Mio llegaba a su lado y le daba todo lo necesario para que pudiera acostarse en el sofá. </p><p>Le mostró una enternecida sonrisa mientras ambos colocaban las sabanas en el sofá, mi corazón se estrujó de dolor al ver esa escena. Ese terrible sentimiento en mi pecho siempre fueron celos, ahora podía entenderlo, era horrible tener estos sentimientos tan desagradables hacia mi prima, pero no podía evitarlo.</p><p>La situación empeoró cuando Mio sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño tarro, en cuanto lo vi lo identifiqué como un remedio familiar que mis tíos siempre habían utilizado para desinflamar golpes o raspones. Mi prima explicó esto para después preguntarle a Hyakkimaru con voz baja y apenada:</p><p>— ¿P-puedo ponerte este ungüento en tu golpe?</p><p>Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, segundos después le dio las gracias y asintió levemente. Cerró sus ojos mostrando un semblante de ensoñación al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Mio sobre su inflamada mejilla, mi prima por su parte sonrió con cariño al poder ser de ayuda para él.</p><p>— "Lo siento Mio nee, pero no puedo permitir esto". —Pensé con determinación y me acerqué rápidamente hacia ellos—. Hyakkimaru, debes tener hambre ¿verdad?</p><p>Al escuchar mi fuerte voz de repente el mencionado salió de su sopor para abrir sus ojos y voltear a verme con interés.</p><p>— Te preparé este sándwich, apuesto a que te caerá bien antes de dormir.</p><p>Aclaré mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Hyakkimaru bajó la vista, y cuando miró lo que había preparado para él me regresó una sincera sonrisa.</p><p>— La verdad es que si tengo bastante hambre... Muchas gracias pequeña Dororo, eres muy amable.</p><p>Mi corazón se agitó con emoción al ver como tomaba el emparedado para después darle una gran mordida. Mio no dijo nada más al respecto, permaneció mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, pude captar un poco de incomodidad en su mirada. </p><p>No era necesario una guerra ni pelear por un hombre, eso era poco ético y por, sobre todo, éramos primas y nos apreciábamos mucho, pero si podía evitar más cercanía entre ellos lo iba a hacer, no pensaba darme por vencida tan fácilmente.</p><p>Después de que Hyakkimaru terminó su bocadillo Mio le dijo con amabilidad:</p><p>— Bueno, ya está todo listo para que puedas irte a dormir, espero logres descansar lo suficiente, Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— Así será. Muchas gracias, Mio.</p><p>— Vaya Hyakkimaru, te vas a quedar a dormir en el departamento de dos señoritas. —Le dije con tono burlón—. Eso te hará la envidia de muchos hombres.</p><p>Hyakkimaru no fue capaz de responder nada ante mi broma subida de tono, miré con ternura como este bajaba la vista y su rostro se ponía más rojo que una manzana. Reí dulcemente en voz baja ante su reacción mientras Mio me regañaba entre avergonzada y divertida:</p><p>— Dororo-chan, ese tipo de bromas no están bien. Creo que Saburota senpai está siendo una mala influencia para ti.</p><p>— Lo siento. —Respondí entre risas, rascando mi cabeza—. Quería que Hyakkimaru se riera, eso es todo.</p><p>No pude pedirle nada más a la vida tras ver su reacción. Hyakkimaru levantó la vista hacia mí para después mostrar una tímida sonrisa y soltar una apenas perceptible risa en voz baja. Si podía hacerlo reír era más que suficiente, ver su sonrisa era como estar en el paraíso.</p><p>Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde despertamos y bajamos del departamento para despedir a Hyakkimaru. De nueva cuenta nos agradeció con sinceridad y tras mostrarnos una amable y cálida sonrisa (sonrisa que nos dejó a Mio y a mí soñando despiertas) se despidió de nosotras.</p><p>— Me pregunto si Hyakkimaru estará bien...—Susurró Mio con preocupación una vez este desapareció de nuestra vista.</p><p>— Te refieres a ese golpe en su rostro ¿verdad? —Al escuchar la afirmación de Mio continué—: Se a lo que te refieres, él estaba mintiendo. Ese tipo de golpes no son por caerse, es más que obvio que alguien lo golpeó.</p><p>— Pero... ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimarlo así? —Mio habló con sumo dolor en su voz, llevándose las manos a su pecho a causa de la aflicción.</p><p>— No lo sé... ¡Pero si lo llegara a tener enfrente lo golpearía hasta el cansancio! —Exclamé con desesperación, levantando mi puño de manera amenazadora.</p><p>Mio me mostró una triste sonrisa antes de responderme:</p><p>— Sin importar lo que sea, espero que Hyakkimaru algún día sea capaz de decirnos lo que pasa en realidad.</p><p>— Ojalá así sea, Mio nee. Por desgracia no podemos hacerlo hablar si él no quiere, pero sin importar lo demás, no importa que pase... Yo siempre lo apoyaré y ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.</p><p>La sonrisa en el rostro de Mio se fue. Sumado a la preocupación que sentía por las heridas de Hyakkimaru, una enorme inquietud se apoderó de su corazón al escuchar mis sinceras palabras, comenzaba a darse cuenta del cambio en mis sentimientos, y eso la asustaba.</p><hr/><p>Miré con nerviosismo el reloj en mi móvil, este indicaba que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperándolo en la entrada de la casa, pero no importaba, así pasaran cinco horas yo lo seguiría esperando. Solté un suspiro de alivio al distinguir su figura a lo lejos, no perdí tiempo y corrí hacia él.</p><p>— ¡Hermano!</p><p>— Taho, estás aquí... ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Me preguntó Hyakkimaru cuando me vio llegar hacia él, como de costumbre mostraba una mirada apacible e inmutable. En cuanto vi los golpes en su cuerpo sentí mi sangre hervir.</p><p>— ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? ¿¡Ya viste como te dejó padre!? —Tras gritarle con impotencia mi voz cambió a un tono mucho más bajo, era casi imposible seguir hablando al sentir el nudo en mi garganta formarse—Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo enfrentes, pero nunca lo entiendes... Él es sumamente peligroso y lo sabes.</p><p>— No me importa. —Respondió Hyakkimaru, desviando la vista con rencor—. Nunca me dejaré doblegar por él, no importa que tanto pueda lastimarme, siempre le diré lo que pienso sin inhibiciones. Es lo mínimo que se merece esa escoria.</p><p>— Ya no lo hagas más por favor, no te sigas arriesgando de ese modo. Tú y mamá son lo único que tengo, y yo ya no sé si mamá... ¡por favor ya no lo desafíes más!</p><p>— Taho...</p><p>Lo abracé con fuerza, y aunque lo intenté no pude controlarme, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Solo fui capaz de tranquilizarme al sentir como este correspondía mi abrazo, y apoyando su barbilla contra mi nuca me respondió con dulzura:</p><p>— Está bien, lo lamento... Te prometo que intentaré ser más paciente la próxima vez. Ya no volveré a ser tan imprudente, por eso debes ser fuerte Taho... ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>— D-de acuerdo, me esforzaré por ser más fuerte a partir de ahora, justo como tú lo eres.</p><p>Me separé de él al tiempo que limpiaba rápidamente mis lágrimas en un intento por no seguir avergonzándome enfrente de él. Mi hermano mayor ignoró esto y se limitó a sostenerme una mirada cariñosa en un intento por tranquilizarme. Segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más relajado me encaminó hacia la casa, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.</p><p>— ¿Mamá ya se fue? —Preguntó con inseguridad.</p><p>— Si, esta mañana se la llevaron al hospital. Ella va a quedarse internada ahí.</p><p>— ¿Se la llevó ese imbécil?</p><p>— Si.</p><p>— Es un hipócrita de mierda.</p><p>— Hermano...</p><p>— Está bien, no dije nada... ¿Mamá estaba triste porque no me despedí de ella? —Su voz se notaba débil y forzada por sonar tranquila.</p><p>— Si, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ella de cierta forma intuyó que habían discutido, por eso supuso que habías huido de casa. No importa lo que pase, ella sabe que la amas, hermano.</p><p>Una opresión se apoderó de mi pecho al sentir el cuerpo de mi hermano tensarse tras escuchar mis palabras. Era terrible, ambos hacíamos un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la compostura y no rompernos ante tan terribles momentos, sin embargo, lo intentábamos por nosotros mismos y por mamá. Pasados unos segundos cuando ya estábamos en la sala principal, mi hermano mayor me habló de nuevo con voz triste y arrepentida.</p><p>— Lo siento, Taho... De nueva cuenta huí sin importar lo demás, te dejé solo con el dolor de mamá y con la furia de ese demonio. Te lo dejé todo a ti, lo lamento, soy un pésimo hermano mayor.</p><p>— No es así, no te culpo por hacerlo. —Le respondí con toda la sinceridad que me era posible. Cuando Hyakkimaru se volvió a mirarme, le mostré una cariñosa sonrisa—. Tú eres el único que se atreve a hacerle frente, por eso tienes todo el derecho a huir.</p><p>Mi hermano mayor me regresó una bondadosa sonrisa para después dejarse caer sobre el sofá, se notaba un tanto cansado.</p><p>— Esta vez estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo —Continué con curiosidad, sentándome a su lado—¿En dónde conseguiste quedarte por tanto tiempo? No me digas que te quedaste solo en un parque.</p><p>— No... Me quedé junto a mis dos personas favoritas.</p><p>Me respondió alzando la vista y sonriendo con ternura.</p><p>— ¿Tus dos personas favoritas?</p><p>Hyakkimaru ignoró mi pregunta y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación. Siempre era lo mismo, mi hermano mayor siempre vivía en su propio mundo y se guardaba todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos para él mismo, era todo un misterio incluso para mí. Una enorme curiosidad comenzó a invadirme, por ese motivo me animé a insistirle:</p><p>— ¡No puedes dejarme con la intriga! Dime a quienes te refieres, por favor.</p><p>Para mi sorpresa, Hyakkimaru se detuvo y me respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verme.</p><p>— Mio y Dororo... Me refiero a ellas, ellas son mis dos personas favoritas.</p><p>Y sin decir nada más siguió su camino para dirigirse a su habitación. Eso no explicaba nada, esa afirmación solo dejaba más preguntas que respuestas ¿Personas favoritas? No podía comprender a que se refería con eso, de lo único que pude darme cuenta fue que cuando mi hermano mayor pronunció el nombre de Dororo un profundo dolor se apoderó de mi corazón.</p><hr/><p>¿Era a causa de mi corta edad? ¿Era porque era mi primer amor? ¿O simplemente se debía a que él era una persona sumamente especial y maravillosa? No lo sabía con certeza, de lo único que podía estar segura era de mi profundo amor hacia él. Tras comprender mis sentimientos por Hyakkimaru viví mi enamoramiento con intensidad, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Mi oscuro mundo pasó a llenarse de brillantes y hermosos colores, todo cobraba un significado diferente ahora que estaba enamorada.</p><p>Esas canciones que en un principio me parecían tan cursis y ridículas ahora las tarareaba todos los días sin descanso, mi cuaderno de dibujo comenzó a llenarse de retratos suyos, lo dibujaba sin descanso. Leía una y otra vez nuestras conversaciones en LINE, intentaba ir con más frecuencia a los ensayos de Rainbow Tears para poder estar a su lado, simplemente él ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.</p><p>— Dororo-chan...</p><p>Escuché de pronto a mi lado, pero lo ignoré, simplemente quería seguir pensando en la dulce sonrisa de Hyakkimaru.</p><p>— ¡Oye, Dororo! ¿¡Qué acaso no nos escuchas!?</p><p>Ese fuerte grito me hizo volver a la realidad. Volteé a mi derecha y recordé que ese día estaba caminando de regreso a casa con mis amigos Okowa y Saru.</p><p>— ¿S-si? ¿Qué pasa, Saru? —Le pregunté un tanto confundida.</p><p>— Tú dímelo, llevamos ya varios minutos tratando de hablar contigo, pero no respondes, pareces andar en la luna. —Me reprochó, mirándome con desaprobación.</p><p>— ¿En serio? Lo lamento mucho...—Me disculpé con una sonrisa apenada.</p><p>— Tienes ya varios días así Dororo-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda? —Preguntó esta vez Okowa mirándome con preocupación.</p><p>— No se preocupen, estoy bien, en serio.</p><p>Le respondí de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa para no seguirlos preocupando, en verdad tenía muy buenos amigos. Al verme ya más atenta y animada Okowa y Saru se mostraron conformes y dejaron el asunto de soñar despierta a un lado para continuar charlando de las cosas que pasaban en la secundaria.</p><p>— Te he dicho que no, no insistas.</p><p>— ¡Vamos Dororo, por favor! —Me suplicó Saru, juntando sus manos como si estuviera orando.</p><p>— ¡No voy a dejar que copies mi tarea de álgebra! —Me quejé sacándole la lengua.</p><p>— ¡No seas tan cruel, por favor! Necesito una buena calificación en la siguiente tarea, o si no me irá muy mal.</p><p>— Es tu culpa, prefieres jugar videojuegos a estudiar junto a nosotras.</p><p>Okowa y yo nos reímos al seguir escuchando los quejidos inconformes de Saru. Las risas se calmaron cuando algo llamó la atención de Okowa de pronto, ocasionando que soltara uno de sus potentes gritos que podía dejarte sordo por unos cuantos segundos.</p><p>— ¡Wuaaaa, miren eso!</p><p>Un tanto aturdidos por su grito Saru y yo nos volteamos en dirección donde Okowa apuntaba con su dedo. Pegado en una pared de una pequeña tienda de conveniencia pudimos ver el letrero que anunciaba que harían un festival para celebrar el Tanabata.</p><p>— ¿Un festival de Tanabata? —Pregunté, mirando con mucho interés el panfleto.</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Será muy cerca de donde está nuestra secundaria! ¡Les diré a mis padres para que me lleven! —Exclamó Okowa aún muy entusiasmada.</p><p>— ¡Qué bien, debo ir! —Habló esta vez Saru con determinación—Voy a pedir el deseo de aprobar álgebra.</p><p>— No seas tonto Saru—lo interrumpió Okowa con una sonrisa burlona—, los deseos de Tanabata no pueden hacer milagros.</p><p>— ¡Siempre me estás molestando, Okowa!</p><p>Comencé a reír al escuchar como de costumbre mis dos amigos comenzaban a molestarse entre sí. Mientras seguían con su discusión volví a fijar mi vista en el cartel del festival, fue cuando se me ocurrió una excelente idea.</p><p>— "¡Invitaré a Mio y a los demás a ir al festival conmigo, apuesto a que será muy divertido! Así podré estar con Hyakkimaru en el festival".</p><p>Sonreí para mis adentros con ensoñación, mientras mi pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y agradable al pensar en que podría pasar más momentos especiales al lado de ese extraño guitarrista a quien tanto amaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aclaración importante sobre el Tanabata: La fiesta del Tanabata, también conocido como la 'Fiesta de las Estrellas', es una celebración japonesa que tiene lugar el día 7 del mes de julio. Según la tradición nipona, este es el único día del año en que las dos estrellas, Altair y Vega, pueden encontrarse. En esta época del año, es tradición escribir los deseos del Tanabata (conocidos como tanzaku) en tiras de papel de colores y colgarlos en los árboles de Tanabata, hechos de ramas de bambú. La gente también decora sus casas y espacios públicos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ilusión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡Mio nee! ¡Mio nee!</p><p>En cuanto entré al departamento escuché a Dororo llamarme con una voz fuerte y entusiasmada. Le mostré una amplia sonrisa cuando llegó corriendo frente a mí.</p><p>— Hola Dororo-chan ¿qué pasa? Hoy te ves muy contenta.</p><p>— ¡Mira esto!</p><p>No sé de donde lo habrá sacado, pero Dororo se esculcó los bolsillos rápidamente y me entregó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Al abrirlo pude darme cuenta que era un panfleto.</p><p>— ¿Un festival de Tanabata? —Pregunté leyendo el papel con atención.</p><p>— ¡Si! Harán uno cerca de la zona en donde están nuestras escuelas ¡Vamos, vamos, por favor Mio nee!</p><p>Dororo se veía tan emocionada por ese evento. Me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo tan contenta después de los días tan complicados por los que pasó. Su alegría siempre era contagiosa, ese era uno de los dones de mi querida prima. Pensé que ir a ese festival la ayudaría a seguirse distrayendo, por lo cual me fijé en la fecha para saber si dado mi trabajo de medio tiempo tendría tiempo para ir.</p><p>— Será este sábado...—Reflexioné— Bueno, dado que ya no doblo turnos los fines de semana y es de noche tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir. Está bien Dororo-chan, suena divertido, vamos.</p><p>— ¡Si! —Volvió a gritar con alegría para después cambiar a una voz un tanto baja e insegura—: Por cierto ¿crees que estaría bien si invito a los demás?</p><p>— ¿A los demás?</p><p>— Tú sabes... a Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru y Saburota.</p><p>Mi prima bajó la vista y aprecié como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo. Aunque me pareció un comportamiento un tanto irregular opté por ignorarlo y responderle con seguridad:</p><p>— Claro. Estoy segura que si ellos tienen tiempo libre estarán encantados de acompañarnos.</p><p>— ¡Excelente! Ah, por cierto, Mio nee... Quería pedirte un favor muy especial.</p><p>— Por supuesto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?</p><p>— Mi tío me mandó algo de dinero como premio por haber obtenido buenas calificaciones en mis últimos exámenes. —La actitud tímida de Dororo seguía—. Con eso me gustaría ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva... ¿Podrías acompañarme en estos días? Tú sabes... Tienes tan buen gusto para la ropa que estoy segura tu ayuda me vendrá muy bien.</p><p>— Será un gusto, Dororo-chan —Afirmé con una bondadosa sonrisa—¿Piensas comprar algo para el festival? —Mi prima asintió levemente y me mostró una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa—Bueno, mañana tengo tiempo libre ¿te parece bien ir mañana?</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, Mio nee! —Me dio un pequeño abrazo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación—Iré a enviarle un mensaje a Hyakkimaru y a los demás para invitarlos.</p><p>En cuanto Dororo entró a su habitación la sonrisa en mi rostro se fue. La idea de mi prima era muy buena, poder ir a ese festival junto con Hyakkimaru sin duda iba a ser maravilloso, sin embargo, una parte de mí no podía sentirse tranquila, y eso era debido al cambio de actitud que había captado en Dororo desde hace unos días.</p><p>Cada día parecía más interesada en Hyakkimaru, y pasar más tiempo con él. Al principio pensé que se debía a que los dos se habían entendido muy bien, y el que Dororo pudiera tener más amigos sin duda lo consideré muy bueno para ella y su duelo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo desde su mudanza a Tokio las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora estaba también la cuestión de esa invitación al festival, y el querer ir a comprar ropa nueva.</p><p>No era como que mi prima fuera una persona que no cuidara su aspecto, ella era una jovencita muy linda y encantadora, pero siempre su forma de vestir o arreglarse pasaba a segundo plano para ella, así había sido hasta hace pocos días. Intentaba arreglarse más, incluso cambiar sus peinados, no quería pensarlo de esa manera, pero... ¿y si todo estaba relacionado con Hyakkimaru? ¿Y si Dororo no lo veía solo como un amigo? ¿Qué tal si era algo más para ella?</p><p>— "Dororo-chan, lo siento. —Pensé sintiendo una opresión desagradable en mi corazón—. Pero si tú también estás enamorada de él... no pienso dejarme ganar".</p><hr/><p>Como si fuera una señal del destino, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Hyakkimaru por LINE cuando mi móvil sonó. Lo tomé y mi corazón bailó de emoción al ver que él me acababa de enviar un mensaje. </p><p>Desde lo de Yoru nos comunicábamos a menudo por LINE, eran conversaciones triviales y tal vez no muy importantes. A veces solo nos mandábamos mensajes con imágenes o vídeos graciosos, otras veces nos escribíamos un poco conversando de nuestra vida diaria o me pedía mi opinión respecto a composiciones de canciones, pero no importaba que no fuera importante, yo me sentía feliz de recibir sus mensajes, esas conversaciones eran un tesoro para mí.</p><hr/><p>Hyakkimaru: Dororo, mira esto (￣▼￣)</p><p>* Imagen adjunta: Gato con disfraz de rockero *</p><p>Dororo: ¡Es tan lindo y gracioso! ¿Debería intentar disfrazar a Yoru de esta manera alguna vez? (ฅ'ω'ฅ)</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Sería una buena idea, tal vez y hasta pueda ser la mascota oficial de nuestra banda</p><p>Dororo: （⌒▽⌒）Oye, por cierto, Hyakkimaru...</p><p>Hyakkimaru: ¿Si?</p><p>* Imagen adjunta (Fotografía del panfleto del festival) *</p><p>Dororo: Este sábado habrá un festival de Tanabata. Mio y yo pensamos ir ¿qué me dices? ¿A ti y a Tahomaru les gustaría venir?</p><p>Hyakkimaru: ¿Festival de Tanabata? Tengo bastante tiempo que no voy a uno... Seguro, suena bien. Si van tú y Mio estaré encantado de ir  ｡^‿^｡</p><p>Dororo: (･ω･)b</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Le diré a Tahomaru, no creo que diga que no. Después de todo, le agradas bastante</p><p>Dororo: ¿Qué? No mientas, si el Cangrejo solo me molesta （￣ε￣）</p><p>Hyakkimaru: Lo conozco bien y se lo que te digo... Bueno, te confirmaré en un rato más (^_^♪)</p><hr/><p>Me dejé caer en la cama al darme cuenta que se había desconectado y releí la recién conversación varias veces, observando embobada la pantalla de mi móvil.</p><p>— Hyakkimaru... me gustas tanto.</p><p>Susurré con dulzura abrazando con cariño mi móvil, comencé a soñar despierta pensando en él. Dos horas después recibí otro mensaje suyo donde me decía que él y Tahomaru iban a ir al festival. Cuando le envié un mensaje a Saburota me respondió que casualmente había planeado ir al festival con un amigo, por lo cual nos podría ver ahí mismo un poco después de que llegáramos pues debía trabajar ese día.</p><p>El día del festival finalmente llegó, me miré al espejo con nerviosismo apreciando mi aspecto. Dado que ya era verano, Mio me había ayudado a elegir un hermoso vestido de tirantes color perla el cual me llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Usaba una pequeña bolsa circular color rosa, mientras que mi siempre inseparable coleta alta con la cual sujetaba mi cabello desapareció, decidí llevar el cabello suelto ese día, mi cabello era corto, me llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.</p><p>— "A los hombres les gusta que las mujeres usen el cabello suelto... ¿o no?"</p><p>Pensé sonrojándome al ver lo mucho que cambiaba mi rostro al soltarme el cabello. Todo lo hacía por él, quería que él me encontrara bonita. Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Hyakkimaru me había esforzado en cuidar más mi aspecto para que me mirara. No sabía si mi plan iba a dar resultado, después de todo, mi prima Mio era tan hermosa y sofisticada. Ella siempre cuidaba su aspecto y vestía muy bien, tenía un gran sentido de la moda, no podía ser de otra manera pues desde niña siempre leía ávidamente diversas revistas de moda y diseñadores, era su pasión.</p><p>Comparándome con ella me sentía como un cero a la izquierda, me sentía insegura, pero no me importó, me había decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Hyakkimaru. Era por esta razón que tenía la firme convicción de llamar su atención lo más posible esa noche en el festival.</p><p>— Por favor, mírame esta noche. Enamórate de mí, Hyakkimaru...</p><p>Solté ese deseo al aire, tocando con tristeza el espejo que mostraba mi nuevo aspecto. Era la tonta e inocente ilusión de una jovencita de trece años.</p><p>Mio y yo quedamos de vernos con Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru cerca de la estación de Shimokitazawa, que era la zona donde nosotros vivíamos y sería este festival. Distinguimos sus figuras a lo lejos y mi corazón de inmediato comenzó con su loco palpitar al pensar en que diría Hyakkimaru de mi nuevo aspecto.</p><p>— ¡Hola, hermanos Kagemitsu!</p><p>— Buenas noches.</p><p>Saludé primero yo seguida de Mio. Al escuchar nuestras voces los hermanos voltearon con atención.</p><p>— Buenas... ah...</p><p>— ¿Qué tal...? Eh...</p><p>Estaban por regresarnos el saludo cuando al verme callaron en seco y abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Verme observada con atención por ambos muchachos me hizo sentir mortalmente nerviosa, por lo cual solo pude forzarles una pequeña sonrisa y sentir mis mejillas sonrojar. Segundos después volvieron a su actitud relajada de antes pareciendo recordar que tenían que regresarnos el saludo.</p><p>— B-buenas noches, Mio-san, Dororo. —Saludó Tahomaru tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz, cosa que no logró muy bien.</p><p>— Hola Mio, pequeña Dororo. Esta noche se ven muy lindas.</p><p>Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su cumplido, por desgracia no fue solo para mí, mi prima también estaba incluida. No podía ser de otra forma pues Mio también se había esmerado mucho por verse linda esa noche. Mientras escuchaba como agradecía el cumplido de Hyakkimaru entre risas nerviosas la observé con atención.</p><p>Al ya tener diecisiete años ella ya usaba un poco de maquillaje, llevaba una falda café corta que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, una blusa roja transparente con un top negro debajo de este, así como una linda y pequeña boina blanca. En verdad Mio lucía espectacular, me di cuenta de eso pues al llegar cerca de la estación todas las miradas de los hombres alrededor se dirigieron a ella.</p><p>Qué envidia me daba lo hermosa que era mi prima, ese día desee como nunca tener diecisiete años como ella ¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña adolescente de trece años al lado de la belleza de una muchacha de diecisiete? ¿Si tuviera su edad sería igual de hermosa que ella? Eran preguntas que me lastimaban el alma y no podía dejar de hacerme. Lo único que me hizo regresar a la realidad fue ver como en un acto inesperado Hyakkimaru sacaba su móvil y nos tomaba una fotografía a Mio y a mí.</p><p>— ¿Qué...? —Susurré confundida.</p><p>— Hermano, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Tahomaru entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia, sus oídos estaban colorados.</p><p>— Quería una foto de Mio y Dororo, por eso se las tomé.</p><p>Le respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. En cuanto escuchamos este comentario inocente nuestros rostros enrojecieron en su totalidad.</p><p>— ¡No puedes estar tomando fotografías de las personas sin su consentimiento! —Lo regañó Tahomaru avergonzado.</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Está mal? —Inquirió el guitarrista ingenuamente.</p><p>— ¡Si, es grosero, es de mala educación!</p><p>— Pero si se ven muy lindas...</p><p>— ¡Eso no importa, está mal! Diablos hermano, ¿por qué a veces eres tan raro?</p><p>Hyakkimaru bajó la vista con decepción, mientras se dirigía a nosotras con voz arrepentida:</p><p>— Lo siento, no quise ser grosero... ¿puedo tomarles una fotografía?</p><p>— ¿Qué caso tiene que preguntes si ya lo hiciste? —Reprochó Tahomaru dándose un golpe en la frente.</p><p>Mio río dulcemente antes de responderle:</p><p>— Está bien Hyakkimaru, no te preocupes. A mí no me molesta que lo hagas.</p><p>— ¡A mí tampoco!</p><p>Me apresuré a responder también, no podía quedarme atrás. Por un segundo me pareció que Mio me dedicaba una mirada de reproche ¿había visto bien? No, no podía ser que Mio lo hiciera, supuse que había sido mi imaginación. Después de esa extraña escena, por idea de Mio y mía decidimos tomarnos unas cuantas fotografías más los cuatro juntos para recordar ese día y posteriormente dirigirnos al festival.</p><p>Nos divertimos por un buen rato observando todos los adornos, luego decidimos caminar un rato por la zona de puestos y juegos de destreza en lo que llegaba Saburota para después escribir nuestros deseos y colgarlos en los árboles de bambú que se encontraban cerca del templo al fondo de toda la zona del festival. Media hora después nos encontramos con Saburota. Tras charlar con él por un rato y comer algo, nos dijo un tanto extrañado mirando la pantalla de su móvil:</p><p>— Que extraño, ese tonto ya se tardó mucho... ¿en dónde estará?</p><p>— Es verdad, ibas a ver a un amigo también ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Tahomaru con interés.</p><p>— Si, debía llegar hace quince minutos, pero...</p><p>— ¡¡Kagemitsu, bastardo!!</p><p>Escuchamos un furioso grito de pronto a nuestras espaldas. Cuando nos volvimos pudimos observar como un pequeño muchacho se dirigía a Hyakkimaru a toda velocidad. Alzó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru lo esquivó hábilmente ocasionando que el extraño muchacho cayera al suelo.</p><p>— Oh, Shirachibi... Por fin estás aquí. —Dijo Saburota jovialmente, mirando al joven en el suelo.</p><p>— ¡¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así, Sabuidiota!!</p><p>Le reclamó el muchacho enojado, levantándose rápidamente del suelo. Trató de encararlo, pero era imposible, era muy bajito, le llegaba apenas a la altura del pecho a Saburota. Este singular joven era de tez morena y cabello café, con un corte no muy común, pues la mitad de su cabello estaba rapado, mientras que su largo fleco le tapaba gran parte de su ojo derecho. Sus dientes eran largos y afilados, me recordaban mucho a los de un tiburón. El muchacho no calló sus gritos al seguir hablándole a Saburota:</p><p>— ¡Además de todo, eres un traidor! ¡Convertirte en el baterista del idiota de Kagemitsu y abandonar nuestra banda! ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré! —Se volvió a ver a Hyakkimaru con rencor—¿Oyes eso, Kagemitsu? ¡Nunca olvidaré esta ofensa!</p><p>— Eh... ¿Quién eres tú?</p><p>Después de que Hyakkimaru preguntó con indiferencia vino un incómodo silencio por unos segundos. La ira del joven de tez morena solo pudo aumentar, se lanzó de nuevo para atacar a Hyakkimaru, pero Saburota lo detuvo a toda prisa. Al verse inmovilizado no le quedó más remedio que continuarle gritando:</p><p>— ¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí!? ¡¡Soy Shiranui Aizawa de tercer grado de la clase A!! ¡¡Desde que estás en primero de preparatoria te pedí varias veces que fueras el guitarrista de mi banda, pero siempre te negaste!! ¡¡Maldito Kagemitsu, bastardo!!</p><p>Hyakkimaru cerró los ojos como tratando de hacer memoria, finalmente le respondió cuando pareció recordarlo:</p><p>— Es cierto... Tú eres vocalista ¿verdad?</p><p>— ¡Así es! Tengo una gran voz y una gran habilidad para la composición musical, pero cuando escuchaste mis canciones siempre me dijiste lo mismo...</p><p>— Tú estilo es demasiado desordenado y rebelde. —Lo interrumpió Hyakkimaru con rudeza.</p><p>— ¡Soy un visionario, eso es diferente!</p><p>— Tienes buena voz, pero no me interesa. —Confesó Hyakkimaru volteándose a ver a Mio, le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa a mi prima—. Mis notas y mi guitarra solo son para la voz de Mio.</p><p>Al escuchar estas palabras Mio lo miró emocionada y se sonrojó. Solo pude desviar la vista para que nadie notara la tristeza en mis ojos, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para mí que Tahomaru si había podido notarlo. Shiranui continuó con sus gritos y reclamos para Hyakkimaru. </p><p>Al principio era incómodo y extraño, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se volvía más y más en una escena graciosa. A pesar de ser estudiante de tercero de preparatoria Shiranui era muy bajito, era incluso más bajo que Tahomaru, por lo cual verlo gritándole a Hyakkimaru era como ver a un pequeño perro chihuahua café ladrarle sin cesar a un perro labrador negro y elegante. Obviamente, Shiranui era el chihuahua mientras que Hyakkimaru era el labrador.</p><p>— Muy bien, basta Shirachibi, es suficiente.</p><p>Trató de persuadirlo Saburota dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en su cabeza. En cuanto sintió el tacto el mencionado guardó silencio y levantó la vista para mirarlo.</p><p>— Te he dicho que no me digas así...—Se quejó Shiranui en voz baja, visiblemente avergonzado.</p><p>— Somos amigos desde que estamos en primaria, supongo que eso me da el derecho de decirte como quiera ¿no lo crees?</p><p>Preguntó Saburota con una sonrisa burlona. Al verla Shiranui desvió la vista y un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas. Era muy extraño, pero esas simples palabras y ver la sonrisa de Saburota lo tranquilizaron al instante. Tras torcer la boca con enfado el singular muchacho se dio la vuelta y nos dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse:</p><p>— Es igual, me voy. Quédense con su banda tonta y cursi. Eres un traidor, Sabuidiota.</p><p>— Es tan terco. —Dijo Saburota sonriendo con resignación mientras miraba cómo se alejaba. Se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros al comenzar a alejarse lentamente para seguir a Shiranui—. Lo siento, pero debo ir con él y hacerlo entrar en razón. Espero poder verlos de nuevo para colocar nuestros tanzakus en el templo... ¡nos vemos!</p><p>— Hyakkimaru, creo que fuiste algo duro con ese muchacho. No puedes ignorar a otros artistas solo porque tengan un estilo diferente a ti.</p><p>Le reclamé mirándolo con desaprobación. Al notar mi mirada, Hyakkimaru enarcó las cejas con gesto ofendido:</p><p>— ¿En serio lo crees? No le decía más que la verdad.</p><p>— Aun así, fuiste grosero con él. Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.</p><p>Vino un incómodo silencio por un breve momento cuando Hyakkimaru pareció recapacitar y me respondió suavizando sus facciones:</p><p>— Está bien, le pediré disculpas al verlo en la escuela.</p><p>Esto me dejó satisfecha por lo cual le mostré una enorme sonrisa, gesto que Hyakkimaru me correspondió con una tierna mirada. Mi momento especial por desgracia se vio interrumpido cuando Mio se encontró a unas compañeras de clase y comenzó a hablar con ellas.</p><p>— Vamos Mio-chan, debes venir con nosotras. —Le dijo una con entusiasmo—. Cerca del templo hay una exhibición de yukatas hermosas ¡seguro te gustará!</p><p>— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó mi prima con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos—¡Claro, vamos a verla! Ah, pero...—Se volvió a vernos un tanto apenada al recordar que venía con nosotros, por lo que no le quedó más que preguntarnos tímidamente—: ¿quieren venir a ver la exhibición?</p><p>— Lo siento, pero no me interesa. —Le confesé, observando todo lo que aún me faltaba por visitar—. Quiero terminar de ver todos los puestos e ir a los juegos de destreza ¡tal vez obtenga un buen premio!</p><p>— Pero Dororo-chan, no puedo dejarte sola...</p><p>Insistió mi prima. Comenzaba a sentirme fastidiada de esa actitud aprensiva que había tomado hacia mí desde que huí de casa cuando mi salvador intervino.</p><p>— No te preocupes Mio, yo me quedaré con la pequeña Dororo. —Sugirió Hyakkimaru amablemente.</p><p>— Pero Hyakkimaru, no queremos molestarte...—Continuó Mio apenada.</p><p>— Cuando se trata de ustedes no es ninguna molestia. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con dulzura, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambas—. Te ves muy entusiasmada por esa exhibición y Dororo por seguir en el festival, por eso las dos deben hacer lo que las haga sentir felices. Tahomaru y yo cuidaremos a Dororo ¿verdad, Taho?</p><p>— Ah... ¡Si, claro! —Reaccionó nuevamente el menor con un extraño nerviosismo.</p><p>— ¿Te parece bien si en media hora nos vemos en el templo donde están los árboles de bambú?</p><p>— Si, de acuerdo. —Afirmó Mio con una cálida sonrisa, admirando el apuesto rostro del guitarrista—. Entonces nos vemos en media hora. Dororo-chan, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>— ¡Claro, diviértete mucho, Mio nee!</p><hr/><p>Dororo corría muy rápido cuando estaba entusiasmada. Mi hermano mayor y yo nos vimos obligados a trotar para mantenerle el paso en varias ocasiones. La alegre jovencita corría de un lado a otro mirando entusiasmada todos los puestos del festival. Su enorme y brillante sonrisa en verdad era contagiosa, llenaba mi corazón de una enorme paz y calidez.</p><p>Nos acercamos a un puesto de un juego de destreza donde tenías que lanzar aros para hacerlos encajar en unos tubos metálicos puestos en una pared. Eso no llamó particularmente la atención de Dororo, sino el premio que ofrecían.</p><p>— ¡Miren eso!</p><p>Apuntó con su dedo y lo observamos colgado detrás del dueño de ese puesto. Era un enorme muñeco de felpa de un gato negro. Podía entender por qué lo quería, se parecía mucho al gato que tenía de mascota. Sus enormes ojos se abrieron y brillaron de entusiasmo, en verdad se veía que lo quería mucho.</p><p>— Vaya enana, no pensé que a una jovencita tan salvaje como tú le gustaran los muñecos de felpa. —Me burlé para molestarla a propósito pues era divertido.</p><p>— ¡No se trata de eso, es porque se parece a mí gato Yoru! —Me respondió frunciendo sus delgadas cejas— Además, alguien que tiene un lapicero de Hello Kitty no puede burlarse de mí por gustarme los muñecos.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, siempre me retaba y se las arreglaba para regresarme los insultos. Hyakkimaru se río con disimulo en voz baja al escuchar el comentario de Dororo. A pesar de sentirme molesto, yo pensé que se merecía ese muñeco, ella merecía ser feliz y tener todo lo que quisiera. Impulsado por los deseos de hacerla feliz me acerqué al vendedor y le tendí una moneda para comprar un turno e intentar ganar ese muñeco para ella.</p><p>— ¿Vas a intentar ganarlo, Cangrejo? —Me preguntó perpleja.</p><p>— No te lo mereces, pero ya estamos aquí, qué más da.</p><p>Respondí con una mueca presumida, al verla torció la boca aun confundida, al parecer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante mi repentina amabilidad. Por desgracia no lo logré, hice varios intentos, pero no lograba encestar todos los aros necesarios para lograrlo.</p><p>— Maldición, esto está trucado. —Me quejé cruzándome de brazos.</p><p>— Está bien, no importa... Gracias por intentarlo, Cangrejo.</p><p>Al decirme eso me mostró una dulce sonrisa. Maldición, ver esa sonrisa me hizo sentir terriblemente nervioso, y mi corazón latió tan aprisa que por un momento temí que hasta fuera una extraña enfermedad. Seguía confundido por estas extrañas sensaciones cuando vi a mi hermano acercarse al vendedor y comprar un nuevo turno.</p><p>— Hyakkimaru...—Susurró Dororo, mirándolo conmovida.</p><p>— Esta vez voy a intentarlo yo, espero poder lograrlo.</p><p>Dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa ¿por qué mi hermano mayor era así con ella? ¿por qué era tan amable con Dororo? No se mostraba indiferente como lo era con las demás personas, no podía entenderlo. Sorprendentemente lo logró al tercer intento, el vendedor le dio el gran gato de felpa a Hyakkimaru y este posteriormente se lo pasó a Dororo, diciéndole que era un regalo por ser tan buena estudiante. </p><p>Al recibir el regalo Dororo abrazó su nuevo gato de felpa y lo miró emocionada, era una mirada tierna y llena de ensoñación ¿en verdad deseaba tanto ese muñeco? Era la primera vez que la veía poner un semblante tan dulce, ella se veía tan hermosa con esa mirada.</p><p>— "No, Tahomaru, no puedes seguir pensando eso al verla".</p><p>Me recriminaba a mí mismo mientras continuamos caminando. Pero era imposible, esa noche en especial me era imposible dejar de mirar a Dororo. Con el cabello suelto en verdad cambiaba su aspecto, la hacía lucir hasta un poco más madura, era imposible no pensar que era una jovencita hermosa que seguramente con los años...</p><p>— "¡No, ya basta, no puedo estar pensando así de una niña de secundaria!"</p><p>Esos pensamientos y remordimientos seguían rondando mi mente. Pero el sentimiento de culpa se vio desplazado a uno de tristeza después de lo que pasó. Dororo caminaba ahora muy cerca de Hyakkimaru, y con una voz avergonzada le preguntó entre balbuceos tímidos:</p><p>— Hyakkimaru...</p><p>— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>— ¿Q-qué opinas de mi aspecto hoy? M-me... ¿me veo bien con el cabello suelto?</p><p>Hyakkimaru la miró tiernamente, y le acarició suavemente su cabeza mientras le respondía:</p><p>— Si. Eres una niña muy linda, Dororo.</p><p>El rostro de Dororo se tiñó por completo de rojo al escucharlo, mientras que sus labios se curvearon en una enorme sonrisa. Seguimos caminando de esta forma, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Dororo, mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirar a mi hermano mayor... ¿siempre iba a ser así?</p><hr/><p>Esa noche mágica estaba llegando a su fin. Todos nos reunimos de nuevo enfrente de los árboles de bambú para seguir la tradición del Tanabata, debíamos escribir nuestros deseos en las tiras de papel y colgarlos en los árboles de bambú que habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Volteé con disimulo a mirar lo que Hyakkimaru escribía, sin embargo, Tahomaru me descubrió y me regañó molesto:</p><p>— Oye enana, respeta nuestra privacidad. No mires nuestros deseos.</p><p>— Ni que me interesara tu deseo, Cangrejo tonto.</p><p>Respondí entre avergonzada y molesta, volteando mi rostro e inflando mis mejillas. Mio y Hyakkimaru rieron ante mi respuesta y continuaron escribiendo sus deseos.</p><p>— ¿Creen que sería abusar mucho si pedimos dos deseos? —Pregunté confundida.</p><p>— Las estrellas no pueden cumplir tantos deseos ¿o si? —Inquirió Mio no muy convencida.</p><p>— Es igual, son estrellas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera saben contar. —Opinó Saburota con tono burlón.</p><p>— ¡Para esos son los deseos, para pedir todos los que uno quiera!</p><p>¿Por qué Shiranui nunca podía dejar de gritar? Era muy extraño aun así gracioso de cierta forma. Terminamos de escribir nuestros tanzakus y los colgamos en los árboles de bambú. Nos alejamos de esa zona para irnos del festival cuando les pedí un tanto avergonzada:</p><p>— Ah, esperen... Olvidé mi plumón con el cual escribí mi deseo —Sin darle tiempo a nadie de responder me di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a los árboles de bambú—¡Voy por él, vuelvo en seguida!</p><p>— Vaya con la enana olvidadiza. —Escuché a Tahomaru con reprobación.</p><p>— No tardes mucho pues ya es tarde, Dororo-chan. Te esperaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo? —Me gritó Mio a lo lejos.</p><p>— ¡Si! "Lo siento por mentirles".</p><p>Completé en mi mente pues me había decidido a última hora a escribir un segundo deseo en mi tanzaku. Comencé a buscarlo con desesperación entre todos, y al hacerlo, leí por error los deseos de todos los demás. No era necesario escribir tu nombre en ellos si no lo deseabas, pero ya que todos los habían hecho pude saber quién había pedido cada deseo.</p><p>— "Quiero convertirme en una gran diseñadora de modas". Firmado por Mio Akiyama. Claro, no podía ser de otra forma, era el deseo de mi prima desde que tenía unos once años.</p><p>— "Quiero acostarme con una modelo famosa". Firmado por Saburota Hisashi. Ese Saburota sí que era un pervertido y un mujeriego.</p><p>— "Quiero ser el vocalista de una gran banda y triunfar en la música". Firmado por Shiranui Aizawa. Bueno, Shiranui tal vez fuera muy temperamental y extraño, pero con ese deseo me daba a entender que él también amaba la música, sentí curiosidad por escucharlo cantar ¿en serio era bueno?</p><p>— "Quiero que mi hermano mayor y mi madre siempre sean felices". Firmado por Tahomaru Kagemitsu. Vaya, esperaba que el Cangrejo escribiera un deseo relacionado con ser bajista, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Al parecer era más bondadoso de lo que aparentaba.</p><p>Contuve la respiración cuando encontré el tanzaku de Hyakkimaru:</p><p>— "Quiero poder tocar la guitarra y componer canciones por siempre". Así eran las cosas, la fama era algo secundario para Hyakkimaru, él simplemente deseaba hacer lo que amaba para siempre, eso era lo primordial para él, sin duda me conmovió mucho. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, él si había escrito un segundo deseo, mi sangre se heló cuando lo leí: "Quiero que mamá sane".</p><p>¿Qué su mamá sane? ¿Acaso estaba enferma de algo? Recordé ese extraño suceso cuando fui a su veterinaria, le había dolido el estómago y había perdido el equilibrio ¿fue a causa de su enfermedad? Sentí una punzada de dolor al descubrirlo, no pude más que esperar que fuera una enfermedad curable y sanara pronto. Saber que esa bondadosa mujer estaba enferma me partía el corazón.</p><p>Aun un tanto preocupada por el último deseo de Hyakkimaru por fin pude encontrar mi tanzaku, por lo cual me apresuré en escribir mi segundo deseo y colocarlo de nuevo en el árbol de bambú.</p><p>— "Quiero que Rainbow Tears sea una banda famosa".</p><p>Y debajo de ese estaba mi segundo deseo, el deseo por el cual había mentido y había regresado a escribirlo con ansias en el tanzaku. Lo leí a lo lejos, suplicando a las estrellas que me escucharan, que se apiadaran de mí e hicieran mis deseos realidad. Era mi ilusión, eran los inocentes deseos de una ingenua jovencita de trece años:</p><p>— "Por favor, que Hyakkimaru se enamore de mí".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contribuyendo al fandom hispanohablante de Dororo con todo el gusto y amor del mundo （＾ω＾）<br/>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>